Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve
by lmb3
Summary: 19 years after Voldemort's defeat, a 1300yearold memory leads Harry down a path he thought ended long ago. Are Harry, his friends, and their children, The Twelve prophesized by Merlin? Can an ancient prophecy mean the Dark Lord will rise again?
1. Prologue – Beyond the Veil, Part I

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Description**

19 years after Voldemort's defeat, Hermione is given a 1300-year-old memory that will lead Harry and his friends down a path down he thought ended long ago.

As Albus and Rose head off to their first year at Hogwarts, they have no idea what awaits them. Their parents have a secret, and Albus, Rose, and James are about to find out what that is. A chance meeting on the train with an orphaned witch from California will change Albus's life forever, while back in London, in a seldom-used room in the Department of Mysteries, someone from Harry's past has returned to the world of the living.

Are Harry, his friends, and their children The Twelve prophesized by Merlin who will have to face the worst evil ever known to save the world? Could an ancient prophecy mean that the Dark Lord will rise again? Is eleven-year-old Albus really falling in love? Why has an old friend returned from beyond the grave? Can Harry save Albus from the fate that was nearly his own? Harry Potter thought his destiny was fulfilled and behind him. He was wrong.

**Author's Note**

This is a sequel to "Chapter 37, Picking up the Pieces," which is my take on the unwritten 37th Chapter of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". I would recommend reading that before reading this, as there are quite a few references to that story.

This story is meant as the eighth Harry Potter story, picking up where the Deathly Hallows Epilogue left off, and should, unless I made a mistake, follow canon, though some canon has come out since I began the story that does not fit into my story. This is the first of two stories.

This is my final revision of this story (I hope). I would like to thank my Betas, XxXV1kk1XxX on , and Rachel, PenguinsWillReignSupreme on the forums, for all their hard work.

**Prologue – Beyond the Veil, Part I**

Somewhere on another plane of existence, beyond the world of the living, beyond the veil of death, a meeting was taking place. A circular wooden table sat surrounded by darkness. It was bathed in light from no apparent source. Six chairs were placed around the table, five of them occupied by two women and three men, all of them sitting in silent contemplation. The sixth chair awaited the arrival of another.

One of the women at the table had hair of red and bright emerald eyes. She clung to the arm of the man to her left, his hair raven black and quite messy. He wore thick glasses.

To his left sat another man, his hair black and cut short, unlike the way he had worn it later in his life. His eyes were grey, and he possessed the haughty good looks common to his family.

To his left sat another man. His hair light brown, and the look of fatigue and exhaustion he so often wore in life was gone. Gripping his left arm sat a young woman with dark twinkling eyes, and bright pink hair.

"Is he ever going to arrive?" asked the man with short black hair. The tone of his voice betrayed his anxiety and impatience.

"He wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't important," said the redheaded woman. "Try to relax. We'll know what's happening soon enough."

The man in glasses shifted nervously in his seat. "Could the rumors be true?" he asked. "I mean, after all this time…"

"They are most certainly true," said a voice from the darkness.

All of them seated at the table looked, as an older man, tall, with a flowing white beard and bright blue eyes stepped out of the darkness. He wore half moon spectacles, which sat slightly askew on his crooked nose. Upon his shoulder was perched a large bird with scarlet and gold feathers. He adjusted his spectacles and sat in the vacant chair, slowly surveying his companions.

"My friends," said the newcomer, "it is wonderful to see you. I only wish that…it were under better circumstances." His face, on which so often a smile was etched, was dark and expressionless.

"The rumors are true then?" asked the man with short black hair, his eyes flashing. "What does this mean? Will he return? Is there any way to stop him? He can't be allowed to come back. Hasn't my godson been through too much already, more than anyone could expect of him?" He slammed his fist down onto the table and stared at the newcomer, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Patience," said the man with the light brown hair.

"Easy for you to say," sniped the man with short black hair. "You're not likely to suddenly blink out of this existence and back to world of the living, to go through it again…to watch him go through it again. I would really like to know if that's going to happen."

"So you're saying you don't want to go back," said the man with short brown hair softly.

"I didn't say that," snapped the man with short black hair. "You know I would do anything for him. I would do anything to spare him from it."

"We know," said the man in glasses, as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We know."

"Yes, as I said, the rumors are true," said the newcomer to the group gravely. "He will return. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to stop him. As before, the burden will fall on Harry and those closest to him." A tear rolled down his cheek. "If there were anything I could do, I would."

"How can this be?" asked the red haired woman, as she reached out and took the newcomer's hand. "He has been through so much already, can't he be allowed to be happy? Is he doomed to live like this for the rest of his life?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways," replied the newcomer sadly. "Good and evil cannot exist without the other, and I fear his trials have only just begun."

"When is this to happen?" asked the man with short black hair, a look of determined resignation upon his face.

"Time, as you know, has no meaning for us anymore," said the newcomer. "It will happen as soon as you are ready for it to happen. In the living world, it will happen when it should, many years from now, possibly, or perhaps many years ago. There is no way to know. I wish I knew more about what was to happen."

The man with short black hair nodded. "Will I remember this?" he asked. "Will I remember the world beyond the veil of death?"

"No, you will not remember. Any knowledge of life beyond the veil of death will be lost to you until you return someday," said the newcomer. "You may remember bits and pieces, but it will be as if remembering a dream you can't quite recall. Perhaps a few important things may linger. I can help with that."

"Then I'd better go," said the man with short black hair, standing from the table. The others around the table stood as well, and the table and chairs vanished, leaving them standing in the sourceless light.

The man with short black hair walked up to the newcomer, and extended a hand to him. The newcomer grabbed his hand with both of his.

"Good luck, my friend, we are not supposed to interfere in the world of the living, and so, I am afraid you are on your own," said the newcomer.

"Not supposed to?" said the man with short black hair questioningly, a slightly mischievous smile spreading across his face. "If there were ever a time not to follow the rules…"

"You never know," smiled the newcomer. "Please tell him something for me when the time is right. I think I can make you remember it." Dumbledore waved his hand wordlessly in front of the man. The newcomer's chair reappeared and he leaned on the back of it for support.

"Are you all right?" asked the red haired woman.

"Fine, fine," said the newcomer. "Even with my considerable magic in life, I have little earthly magic left to me, and it takes considerable effort to use it. After that, well, it would take a great feat for me to accomplish anything in the living world…though nothing is impossible."

"What should I tell him?" asked the man with short black hair.

"Please tell him…I didn't know," said the newcomer, sadly. "If I had known, I would have warned him. Tell him…I'm sorry. When it comes time to tell him, you will know."

The man with short black hair turned to the pink haired woman, who put her arms around his neck and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Be safe cousin, and if you can, please tell my son his parents love him more than anything."

"Of course I will," he replied with a smile, "I expect he's been told that on numerous occasions, but I will deliver the message."

Turning to the red haired woman, she also put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Tell my baby I love him, and please take care of him," she whispered in his ear.

"He's not a baby anymore, but you have my word, as you have since the day he was born. So long as I am able, no harm will come to him or anyone he cares about," said the man with short black hair. A sad smile crept across his face. "I only wish I could have been there more for him before, I feel as though I failed him then…as I failed you."

The red haired woman looked into his eyes. "You could have done no more than you did, you lost your life to protect him once, and now you will return to help him again," she said. "I can never thank you enough for that. As for failing us, we've had that discussion. We shouldn't need to have it again."

The man with short black hair nodded with a sad smile and turned toward the other two men. "I guess this is goodbye again," he said, his smile failing him.

"We'll be together again," said the man with light brown hair. The three shared an embrace as only best friends can.

"Tell him I love him," said the man with glasses, "and that I couldn't be prouder of him. Good luck, Padfoot."


	2. Chapter 1 – The Memory

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 1 – The Memory**

In an office in the Ministry of Magic, a woman sat alone, signing her name to parchment after parchment. It was Saturday, but she was working, since in only a few short minutes, she would leave this office and it would no longer be hers. Her belongings were already packed and taken away, with the exception of the parchments she was signing, and the quill and bottle of ink she was using, the only other item remaining on or in her desk was a name plate sitting in front of her bearing her name and the title that would only be hers for a few more minutes, _Hermione Jean Weasley, Assistant Director of Magical Law Enforcement_.

She finished signing and sat back in her chair, she would miss this office and job, but the new position she was taking was in some ways a dream come true. The opportunity it gave her not only for her career, but also to be in a position to help the people that she cared most about was more than she could ever pass up.

Only her husband and young son were aware of her change of occupation. Her daughter, who would depart for Hogwarts the next day, would be in for quite a shock, as would it be to her best friends and their children. As she sat, contemplating her future, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Hermione.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," said Kingsley Shackelbolt as he closed the door behind him and walked to the desk, offering her his hand.

"Good afternoon, Minister," said Hermione with a smile as she stood and shook awaiting his hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, when the prying eyes of the Wizarding world are not upon us, call me Kingsley," he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled, and gestured towards the chair in front of her desk. "Please Kingsley, have a seat."

Kingsley sat in the chair in front of the desk, and Hermione sat back down in her chair. "I just wanted to drop by and wish you luck," said Kingsley. "I was very happy when you accepted the new position, but we will miss you at the Ministry." Kingsley appeared to be slightly distracted.

"Thank you, Kingsley," replied Hermione. "I am sorry to be leaving, but I couldn't pass it up."

"Of course you couldn't," said Kingsley with a laugh. "I always had a feeling you would be there someday. I think my old friend would be happy, too."

"I would like to think so," grinned Hermione. "I wish I'd known him better."

Kingsley went very quiet all of a sudden. "Is something wrong, Kingsley?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," said Kingsley with a sigh. "I have to give you something for Harry. It's…troubling."

"What is it?" asked Hermione. She was alarmed by the tone of his voice.

"An old friend of yours who works in the Department of Mysteries recently discovered something," said Kingsley. "It was found in the ruins of a castle being excavated in Romania which we were aiding the Romanian Ministry of Magic in documenting. She smuggled it out, no one else knows of its existence. It was discovered just weeks ago. She would have delivered it herself, but she had to return to Romania."

Kingsley removed a small box from his pocket. He placed it on Hermione's desk. It was polished wood, but it was obviously very old. It wasn't very big, about four inches wide by eight inches long, and only about three inches high with a hinged cover.

"Your friend asked me to Obliviate her memory of finding this, which I did," said Kingsley. "She said she knew you would know what to do with it. She put a charm on it, so no one can open the box until you do. She seemed to believe it was important for you to have it, and asked me to forget I'd ever seen it. I trust her, so please Obliviate my memory of this as well."

Hermione stared at him a moment in shock. "Kingsley, are you sure?" asked Hermione. "Who was it who gave it to you?"

"Yes, I am sure, especially since I can read just enough Runes to know what it says on top of the box," said Kingsley seriously. Kingsley hesitated for a moment. "Remember, she has no memory of it. It was Susan Bones, and she estimated the box to be approximately thirteen hundred years old."

Susan Bones had been a member of Dumbledore's Army. If she wanted Harry to have this enough to break several laws, then it had to be very important.

Hermione picked up the small box. It obviously had been magically enchanted or else it would have disintegrated centuries ago. On the top were some Runes. Hermione translated the runes in her head and looked up at Kingsley with a look of shock on her face.

"I guess you translated it as I did," said Kingsley. "I assume I don't need to tell you why Susan thought it was important."

Hermione nodded. "Are you sure you want me to Obliviate your memory, Kingsley?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I am. He's done enough for the wizarding world, that if it has his name on it, it is no one else's business," said Kingsley. "If I do need to know something, I'm sure he'll let me know."

"Very well, if you are sure," said Hermione, drawing her wand from her pocket. Hermione pointed her wand at Kingsley and said the incantation, "Obliviate." Hermione immediately returned her wand to her pocket, and placed the box in her desk drawer.

Kingsley's eyes glazed over for a moment, then consciousness returned. "Well, good luck in your new position, Hermione. I'm sure you will be wonderful," said Kingsley, as he stood, came around the desk and gave her a brief hug. "Your appointment has been kept secret, only a few people know, and they won't tell a soul. It will be announced to the public two days from now, as we discussed."

"Thank you, Kingsley," said Hermione. Kingsley nodded and turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat back in her chair, and removed the box from the desk drawer. How could a thirteen hundred year old box have 'The Boy Who Lived' written on it in Runes? The prophecy that had led to Voldemort killing Harry's parents had only been made in 1980.

Hermione carefully flipped up the lid. It contained a small glass vial with a silvery substance inside. It was obviously a memory. She picked up the vial and tried to remove the stopper, but it wouldn't budge. Maybe only Harry can open it, Hermione thought.

Hermione was about to replace the vial and close the box, when she noticed there was a folded piece of parchment apparently as old as the box underneath the vial. She was about to unfold it, when she decided that if it was for Harry, she needed to let him read it first, and she returned it and the vial to the box.

As she was about to close the box, Hermione noticed some more Runes on the inside of the cover. She translated them and gasped.

Then she thought about what she read and relaxed. It had already happened, hadn't it, twenty-two years ago? Surely this must be referring to then, Hermione thought?

Hermione briefly thought of contacting Harry, but decided it could wait a day or two. The box was thirteen hundred years old, after all, what would a couple more days be? However, Hermione couldn't shake the ominous feeling of the words inside the box.


	3. Chapter 2 – Lunch with Friends

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 2 – Lunch with Friends**

A/N: Chapter 2 picks up at the exact moment the Epilogue from Deathly Hallows ends, continuing Harry and Ginny's conversation.

"Are you sure we did the right thing not to tell them?" asked Harry.

"I think so," Ginny reassured him. "No reason for them to have dwelled upon it all summer. I don't think James will be too happy when he finds out."

"I was more worried about, Al," said Harry. "If I know him, he's still worrying about being in Slytherin. He might have felt better if he had known."

As Harry and Ginny walked back toward Ron, Hermione, Lily, and Hugo, Harry hoped they were doing the right thing. The events of the past four years weighed heavily on Harry's mind, and although he had not been there to witness them, Ginny had given him all the details, and he couldn't shake the fear that they were his fault.

Since the age of seven, Albus had experienced a number of episodes of accidental magic, seven of them to be exact. This was not unusual in magical children. It was always expected by many that the children of Harry Potter would have exceptional magical ability, but no one would have thought a child of seven could have blown a hole in the side of a house.

It was the day after Albus's seventh birthday, a birthday he shared with Harry. Albus had been upset with his brother, some minor disagreement, not unusual between siblings. Albus had gone to his room to pout, and suddenly the wall of the house in his room exploded. Harry was away on a mission with Ron when this first incident occurred. Albus had fallen unconscious after the incident, but Ginny quickly revived him and he was unhurt, but had no memory of what had happened, only that he had been upset with James.

The second incident occurred about six months later. Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily were visiting her parents at the Burrow for two weeks during the summer. Harry was supposed to join them, but was called away on a mission. Albus had wanted to go swimming, but Ginny wouldn't let him. This time, Albus wasn't alone, Ginny was with him, and she cast a shield containing the explosion of magic, but the force of it knocked her unconscious. Albus was likewise again knocked out, and remembered nothing. Ginny said Albus just stopped arguing with her, got a blank look in his eyes, and then, she could feel the magic beginning to build. It had scared her.

Five similar events happened since then, but the last was nine months ago, the longest time without one since Albus turned seven years old. The only commonality was that Albus was upset and Harry was away on a mission each time.

This level of magic should not have been possible in one so young. James and Lily had also had their tantrums, as children do, and had performed some other magic, but nothing on this scale. Several healers and experts they consulted seemed to think he was just an extraordinarily powerful wizard. Harry had trouble accepting that nothing else was wrong. Albus seemed to take it in stride when they told him not to worry about it, and it didn't seem to bother him. Harry and Ginny were very thankful for that. They didn't want Albus to worry.

Harry, as he had done with so many things in his youth, blamed himself. He was away on missions quite often, and he felt that somehow, his being away was the cause, as these incidents always occurred while he was away. He always thought he had made time for all his children. Harry spent every moment he could with them. Somehow, it must not have been enough for Albus. That was the only conclusion Harry could draw.

Albus seemed otherwise happy, never acting badly, or getting into any more trouble than your average boy. Having the somewhat more mischievous James as his older brother had led him astray on a few occasions. There were a few incidents when Harry's Firebolt had found its way into their hands, but nothing serious.

Albus was a caring, smart boy who loved his family. Unlike his older brother he didn't have a problem if his mother or father hugged him in public. Albus was very loving. He was quiet, and very serious about whatever he was doing.

Albus' best friend was Rose, and Harry was happy he had such a good friend. Albus never seemed to have a lot of luck making friends and tended to keep to himself. He was shy, and tended to avoid confrontations, except with his older brother. Harry could never see him fighting with anyone.

Harry and Ginny reached the spot where Ron, Hermione, and the children were. "How about some lunch, I'm starving," said Ron, rubbing his stomach.

"Of course you're starving, you're awake," said Hermione with a smirk. Ron tried to look annoyed, but the grin was obvious.

"Sounds good to me," said Harry.

"You're almost as bad," said Ginny. The four friends laughed. They gathered Hugo and Lily and left the station for a nearby restaurant.

They ordered lunch and settled Hugo and Lily to eat at one table, where the cousins talked animatedly about all the fun they had that summer. At another table close by, the four adults ate and talked.

"So, you decided not to tell them then?" asked Hermione, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, we thought it better to let it be a surprise," said Harry. "I'm not sure how James will take it though."

"I think Lily is enjoying keeping a secret from her brothers a little too much," said Ginny with a laugh, as she glanced towards the children's table.

"Well, we'll sure miss you," said Ron, with a smile that threatened to betray a secret. Hermione kicked him under the table, but neither Ginny nor Harry noticed Ron's expression or Hermione's admonishment.

"We're only a Floo away," said Harry. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall won't have any problem letting us use the Floo whenever we want. She let you Floo to the store during our seventh year so you could work with George. I think she will be more than happy to allow some leeway in the rules."

"Aren't you worried that she could retire and leave you with some horrible old bat as Headmistress who won't let you break the rules?" asked Hermione. "Minerva is ninety-two years old after all."

Ron looked sideways at her, but just shook his head slightly.

"We can't control that," said Ginny with a shrug. "We can only do what we can, and hope things work out."

"Are you all packed?" Ron inquired.

"Yes," said Harry. "Winky has seen to it, everything has been packed and transported." Harry smiled. "You know, I finally have got her to call me Harry, not Master Harry Potter."

"Really," said Ron in disbelief. "It's only taken what, twenty years?"

"Something like that," laughed Harry. "I just wish I could get her to take more than one night a month off."

"Did you hear who my new boss would have been if I stayed at the Daily Prophet?" asked Ginny with a slight edge to her voice.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, intrigued at Ginny's tone. "Who is it?"

"Marietta Edgecombe," said Ginny, shaking her head, as Harry and Ron both rolled their eye in disgust. "She's the new Editor in Chief. I'm sure I'd have been out of a job inside a month anyway. I think it was a good time to leave. She still hates all of us."

After they finished eating, they all stood up gathered Lily and Hugo and left. They walked around the corner to an alley where they could say goodbye and Apparate away without being seen.

"The Auror's office won't be the same without you in charge," said Ron, as he gave Harry hug.

"I'll miss you too," said Harry. "You'll be great as Head Auror. The only thing that's held you up all these years is me."

Ginny and Hermione hugged each other. "Thanks for taking the car back for us," said Ginny. "We really need to Apparate home.

"Not a problem," said Hermione, as they broke apart.

They finished their goodbyes, and Ginny took Lily by the hand, and they Disapparated together.

"Do you think we should have told them?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked to the ground. "To which thing are you referring?" asked Hermione.

Ron gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "I think you know," said Ron. "That box is awfully strange, and your refusal to show me what's inside is even stranger. You can't keep it from them."

"I'm not keeping it from anyone, I only received it yesterday, and I'm sorry, but it's meant for Harry, so I'm going to see that he gets it. I'll give it to him tonight," said Hermione. She chuckled. "I think we'll be doing quite a bit of talking tonight. We better get home, I still have a few things to pack. Bill and George will get the cars home tonight, right?"

Ron nodded and took Hugo by the hand, and all three Disapparated without another word.


	4. Chapter 3 – Arrivals and Departures

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 3 – Arrivals and Departures**

The Hogwarts Express steamed along the countryside on its journey, having departed King's Cross an hour earlier. It was a journey it had made more times than most could possibly imagine. As was often the case, it held a majority of students returning to school, and a smaller number of students who would be going to Hogwarts for the first time.

In one compartment, three students, a second year, and two first years sat. The second year had messy black hair and hazel eyes. If he had needed glasses, he would have been the spitting image of his grandfather. James Potter was quite mischievous, but had a good heart, and was fiercely loyal to his friends.

The other boy, his younger brother, was the spitting image of his father without the glasses, including having his grandmother's piercing emerald eyes. He was just like his father in every way: quiet, shy, loyal, and he loved being on a broom more than anything, except of course for his family.

The girl had bushy brown hair and brown eyes like her mother, and also like her mother was a bookworm, with a thirst for knowledge. Rose Weasley had however, inherited her father's love of flying and Quidditch, much to her mother's dismay.

Albus Severus Potter stared out the window while his brother James and cousin Rose talked animatedly about Hogwarts on the bench opposite him. James tried to wind her up with stories of rampaging Thestrals, disappearing students, and the terrors of the Forbidden Forest, but Rose had her mother's gift of logic and reason, and she wasn't going to buy any of it. Besides, she had already read the latest edition of 'Hogwarts: A History' three times, so she knew much more about Hogwarts than James did.

Albus tried not to listen. He had heard these tales before, but couldn't admit to James just how scared he was of them. The only thing that scared him more than his brother's stories on this day was the fear that he could end up in Slytherin House. His father's words just before he boarded the train made him feel so much better, but he was still worried. Perhaps if that were all he had to worry about, it would not be so bad.

"Al," said James, getting Albus' attention, "I told Dad I'd stay with you for a bit. I'm going to go find Jason and Danny, all right?"

"Sure, James," replied Albus, turning again to stare out the window.

"I'll see you later, Rose," said James.

James got up and opened the door of the compartment. As he did, he nearly ran into a girl in the hallway. She was very pretty and had long blond hair and pale green eyes.

"Oh…hi, Lucy," said James with a smile.

"Hello, James," said Lucy with not even a hint of a smile. She had a look of mild disdain on her face, and headed away.

James closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" asked Albus. "Is the famous James Potter charm failing? Mum is sure he'll be married before he's fifteen."

"I think that must be Lucy Roux," said Rose with a laugh. "I heard James and his friends talking about her. She's third year if I remember correctly. She doesn't like James and his friends much. They get into too much trouble. She seems impervious to the 'James Potter charm'."

Even before he went to Hogwarts, the girls at primary school all wanted to hang around with James. Albus was sure James had been on a date his first week at Hogwarts. Albus was sure his own first date wouldn't be until he was thirty. He rarely talked to anyone at school, let alone girls. Albus turned back to stare out the window.

"What's wrong, Al?" asked Rose, in a concerned tone.

"Nothing," Albus lied.

Rose got up from the bench and moved across the compartment to sit next to Albus. "Come on, you know you can't lie to me. You're my best friend, I know when something's bothering you, and I always have," said Rose.

Albus knew she was right. "I'm worried about ending up in Slytherin and I already miss my parents," Albus admitted. "It's been what…an hour, and I miss them already. I'm never going to make it at school."

Albus didn't tell her he was afraid of getting angry and blowing someone up. He had never told anyone that. He had no memory of the incidents, except that he had been angry, then suddenly someone was waking him up after an explosion.

He really didn't think about the first two incidents after they happened, but the more recent incidents had begun to make him wonder why it was happening. Albus never told anyone, but he had wondered if he was somehow dangerous. He figured he wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts if he was dangerous. Somehow, that did little to quell his fear. The thought of hurting someone really scared him. It scared him more than anything else ever had or could. That too, he had never told anyone.

Rose leaned over and gave him a hug. "I'm worried about ending up in Slytherin too, but there is nothing you can do about it. Tonight we'll both know. I miss my parents too, but look at it this way, how many people do we already know at Hogwarts? We know Professor McGonagall, Neville, Hagrid, Victoire, Fred, James, and Jason. And in case your parents didn't let you in on the secret, Teddy is now the new Assistant Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He is going to be assisting Hagrid. I almost forgot Ignatius, but we won't hardly see him anyway being a fourth year and in Hufflepuff, not to mention being a tremendous git."

Albus didn't know about Teddy, but it always seemed like Rose knew everything before anyone else. Albus suspected she was getting a supply of Extendable Ears from Uncle George. Then Albus realized there was one name she left off the list.

Albus smiled slyly. "I noticed you left out Danny Finnigan," said Albus.

"Oh," said Rose innocently. "Him too." Her cheeks had clearly turned pink.

"Right," said Albus with a laugh. "Are you still trying to tell me you don't fancy Danny? I know how much you like his smile."

"What would give you that idea?" asked Rose indignantly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe when you were at our house this summer and James had Danny and Jason over you made any excuse you could to be in the same room with him, and every time he smiled, you smiled too," said Albus with a sinister smile of his own.

Rose started to object, but stopped and sighed. "Promise me you won't say anything," Rose said with a frown.

"Of course not," said Albus seriously. "I didn't mean to give you a hard time, I would never tell him. You know that."

"Thanks," sighed Rose. "Danny does have a nice smile."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, when someone opened the door of the compartment.

"Hello," came a girl's voice as she stepped into the compartment. "Would you mind if I sit in here?" she asked. "The other compartment I was in has three boys making an awful lot of ruckus."

Albus looked at her. She was already wearing her school robes like Rose was. She had long red hair, a lot like his mother's. She wore a necklace that had three small charms hanging from it. She had an American accent. Albus also noticed she had a very pretty smile, and blue eyes which seemed to sparkle, though there was something sad in her eyes at the same time. He wanted to say hello, but for some reason, he couldn't get his mouth to function properly.

Rose could read the expression on Albus's face, and knew he was a little tongue-tied. "That's probably my cousin and his friends. Of course, there is plenty of space," said Rose, motioning the newcomer to the bench across from them. "My name is Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter, but everyone calls him Al."

The girl sat down. "I'm Carly Jones. I just moved to London from California," said Carly. She turned to Albus. "Potter…are you related to Harry Potter?"

Albus could never understand why when people met him they always behaved like this. He knew his Dad, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron had defeated a terrible Dark Wizard years ago when they were in school, but his parents had never told them anything more about that. For that matter, they didn't tell him or his brother and sister much of anything about school or about his father's parents. He knew his grandparents had died when his father was a baby, but he didn't know anything more.

"Yes, he's my Dad," said Albus, finally finding his voice.

"I read all about him. There is a whole chapter about him in our first year history text. It's all about him and his friends. Hang on. Did you say your name was Weasley?" asked Carly, turning back towards Rose.

"Yes," said Rose proudly. "My Mum and Dad helped Albus's Dad defeat Voldemort."

"So then your Mum is Hermione Granger and your Dad is Ronald Weasley?" asked Carly.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Wow, I would never have imagined I would be sharing a compartment with Harry Potter's son and Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley's daughter," beamed Carly.

The three first years talked and got to know each other for a while. After just a few more tongue-tied minutes, Albus was talking to Carly like a friend he had known for years. Albus thought it was odd. He had never made friends this easily. Then Carly excused herself to go to the toilet. Rose turned to Albus with a smirk.

"What is it, Rose?" asked Albus. He was afraid he knew what she was thinking.

"She seems very nice…and she's awfully pretty isn't she?" asked Rose with a smirk.

"I guess," said Albus absently. "I hadn't really noticed." He actually had noticed. Carly was very pretty and very nice.

In another compartment, James and his friends, Jason Wood and Danny Finnigan were talking about their summer. Jason and Danny had spent two weeks with James at the Potters' home in Godric's Hollow during the summer holiday. They were his best friends. They had met on the train last year, and become inseparable.

"Do you think Binns is still teaching History of Magic?" asked Jason.

"I think he came with the castle, and will still be droning on a hundred years after the castle falls down," said James with a laugh.

"Are you trying out for Keeper for the house team again?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said James. "I figure, I was reserve last year, and five of the seven starters were seventh years, including Mason, the Keeper, and I doubt any of the first years have a chance, so I'm a shoo in."

"I was thinking of trying out for Seeker," said Danny, "but after seeing your brother this summer, I'm going for Chaser since your brother could fly circles around me at Seeker trials."

"I was shocked at how good Albus is," said Jason. "I don't know how long it's been since a house team had a first year as a Seeker, but I am pretty sure we'll have one this year."

"I know exactly how long," said James with a grin. "My Dad was the Gryffindor Seeker twenty-six years ago when he was a first year. You have to go back a century to find another first year Seeker before him. Al's certainly got the instincts. The tryout is just for show. Fred already told me Al is a shoo in if he tries out."

"Kind of convenient having your two cousins already on the team," laughed Jason.

"Trust me," said James seriously. "They care too much about the team to give anyone a position if they aren't the best person for it. Al hasn't mentioned trying out though. I'll have to remember to ask him."

While the Hogwarts Express was moving ever closer to its destination, an event of great importance was unfolding in the depths of the Ministry of Magic, in a rectangular stone room within the Department of Mysteries.

The room had a sunken stone pit in the center. Stone benches ran all around the room. In the center of the pit was a raised stone dais, on which a stone archway stood. From the archway hung a black curtain, whose tattered folds fluttered in a non-existent breeze. The room was only dimly lit, as it was almost never used. The room was known by a name that clearly tells anyone all about it. It was called the Death Chamber.

The silence in the room was broken as a figure of a man stumbled from the archway, landing hard in a heap on the stone dais. The man let out a groan as he tried to get up, but he had landed hard on the stone ground, and he was very weak.

He lifted his head to look around. "What a cheery place to arrive," muttered the man on the floor. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I'm coming back in the same way I went out."

He tried to push himself to his feet, but managed only to fall into a sitting position. He realized as he sat that he had his wand in his hand.

Before he could think of what to do, the door burst open and three men ran in with wands raised. "Drop your wand, and identify yourself," one of the men commanded.

The man placed his wand on the ground. "My name is Sirius Black," he said weakly. He was exhausted and really wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

"Sirius Black is dead, he died over twenty years ago," said one of the men.

Sirius shook his head slowly and chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know," said Sirius. "I need to see to Harry Potter."


	5. Chapter 4 – Carly’s Tale

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 4 – Carly's Tale**

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students slowly began to gather their things and depart the train. On the platform, Albus, Rose, and Carly, stood together not knowing exactly what they were supposed to do. The night was chilly even though it was September, and Albus was glad he had worn his cloak over his robes. Albus was still feeling very nervous, but from behind them they heard a familiar booming voice, and Albus gave a sigh of relief.

"All first years, follow me," came the voice from the immense man. "First years, this way." His wild tangled gray hair and beard gave him a menacing look, but the twinkle in his eye and smile that was discernable, even through the mass of hair, was warm and friendly.

"Dear God, a giant," said Carly breathlessly, grabbing onto Albus' arm. The action was not lost on Rose.

"That's just Hagrid," said Albus with a smile. "He's a friend of ours, come on, I'll introduce you."

The three students walked toward Hagrid, who was ushering first years toward the dock. "Albus, Rose," boomed Hagrid. "It's wonderful to see you."

"It's wonderful to see you too, Hagrid," said Albus.

Rose gave Hagrid a hug, as best she could, as she could never have reached around his immense form.

"Who is your friend?" asked Hagrid with a kind smile.

"Carly. Carly Jones. It's nice to meet you," said Carly nervously before Albus or Rose could introduce her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jones," said Hagrid with a smile. "Can I expect all three of you for tea on Friday?"

"I'll be there," said Rose. "My Mum told me you invited us."

"Carly, come with us," said Albus, turning to her.

"Sure," Carly answered. "It sounds like fun." She was obviously still a little hesitant.

"Great, I'll see the three of you on Friday. We'll have a full house. James is coming with Jason and Danny too. Now, follow me to the boats," said Hagrid, as he turned and strode away.

"Boats?" said Carly questioningly, as Hagrid walked away.

"First years take boats across the lake," said Albus. He noticed Carly had a look of fear on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"Um…no, it's nothing," said Carly softly.

Neither Albus nor Rose believed it was nothing. Rose looked at Albus who just shrugged in response and the three students headed towards the docks.

Once at the docks, Rose got in one of the boats, and Albus got in and was about to go sit beside her, when he realized Carly was still standing on the dock with her hand clutching her necklace. The other boats were still taking on students. Albus climbed back up onto the dock. "Carly, what's wrong?" asked Albus.

Carly looked away from him. Albus thought she was crying.

"Last year my Mum drowned in a boating accident. She was a Muggle and my Dad wasn't there," said Carly in a strained voice.

For a moment, Albus was too shocked to say anything. He finally found his voice. "That's awful. I'm so sorry, Carly," said Albus.

"I don't think I can get in the boat," said Carly, wiping a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. Albus saw Carly shiver in the chilly air. She hadn't worn a cloak over her robes. Albus removed his cloak and put it around her shoulders.

"Wait here, I'll see what I can do," said Albus with a reassuring smile. "It will be all right."

Albus left her standing there and ran down the dock to where Hagrid was helping students into a boat. "Hagrid, I need to speak to you, it's urgent," said Albus.

"Sure, what's wrong, Al?" asked Hagrid concernedly.

Albus motioned Hagrid to lean down, and he whispered in Hagrid's ear what Carly had told him.

"Oh my," said Hagrid. "That's terrible." Hagrid thought a moment, and turned and looked down the dock where several Prefects were helping students into boats. "Miss Weasley," Hagrid called. "Come here a moment."

Albus looked down the dock and saw his cousin Victoire coming towards them. "Hello, Hagrid, hello Albus," smiled Victoire with just a touch of a French accent.

"Victoire, Al will fill you in, but there is a student who can't take the boats to the castle, can you take her to the castle by carriage and have her wait for us outside the Great Hall?" asked Hagrid.

"Of course I can," replied Victoire with a smile. "No problem."

"Can I go with Carly?" asked Albus. "She's a little upset and she doesn't really know anyone but Rose and me."

"That's fine," said Hagrid. He paused. "It will mean you'll miss your boat ride."

"That's all right," said Albus with a shrug.

Albus quickly explained the situation to Victoire. They headed down the dock to where Carly was waiting. She had her arms wrapped around herself, and was standing with her back to the water, as if she couldn't even look at it. She had stopped crying, but it was obvious that she was still very upset.

"Carly," began Albus, "this is my cousin Victoire. She is a Prefect. She is going to take us up to the castle in a carriage. Is that all right?"

"Thanks, Al," said Carly with a profound sigh of relief. She started to remove the cloak, but Albus stopped her.

"Keep it until we get to the castle," Albus said. "It's cold, and I think you need it more than I do right now."

Carly smiled at him, gratefully.

The Gryffindor sixth year Prefect led the two first years toward the carriages. Carly looked at the ground the whole time. Albus felt so bad for her, he wanted to help. He took her hand and held it as they walked, hoping it might make her feel better.

When they arrived at the carriage, Carly looked up and gasped. "What's that?" asked Carly.

"Can you see the Thestral?" asked Victoire. "I'm told they are like a winged horse."

"You…you mean you can't see them?" asked Carly, aghast. "Why can I see them?"

"No, I can't see them," said Victoire confusedly. "Thestrals are magical creatures. They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"I can't see them either," said Albus. "Carly…um…it's none of my business…but were you with your mother when the accident happened?"

Carly nodded slowly then spoke. The pain in her voice was clear. "We were both on the boat when it capsized. I managed to hang on to the side of the boat. I was pulled into another boat a few minutes later, as was my mother, but she had been underwater too long. They tried to save her but she died on the deck right next to me."

The story made Albus's chest tighten, and his stomach tie itself in knots. Without thinking about what he was doing, Albus put his arms around Carly and hugged her. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him back tightly. "I'm so sorry," whispered Albus.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Carly smiled. "Thanks, Al," said Carly. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then climbed into the carriage.

Albus could not have been more completely shocked if he had been struck with a Bludger in the head.

Victoire watched the two first years with a mixture of empathy for what Carly had gone through and amusement at the look of shock on Albus' face. "Come on, up you go," said Victoire, breaking Albus out of his stupor. He climbed into the carriage and took a seat next to Carly. Victoire joined them, and she and Carly chatted on the way up to the castle. Albus was still too stunned to speak.


	6. Chapter 5 – Secrets Revealed

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 5 – Secrets Revealed**

It took most of the carriage ride for Albus's shock to wear off. The kiss was no big deal. He had no idea why he kept thinking about it. She was just thanking him for being kind to her.

When the carriage arrived at the castle, Victoire led Albus and Carly to the doors of the Great Hall. At realizing the sorting ceremony was to happen shortly, the knot in Albus's stomach doubled in size.

"You two wait here, Hagrid will be along in a few minutes," instructed Victoire. She opened the door to the Great Hall just enough to enter, and then let the door close behind her.

Albus turned to Carly. She looked so sad, he nearly forgot about the sorting. "Are you all right?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, I'll be all right," said Carly sadly. "It's just…been hard."

"Do you…want to talk about it?" asked Albus, unsure of exactly what he could say to her.

Carly shrugged slightly. "When something reminds me of them…well, it's just hard," sighed Carly. "But I'll be okay. Thank you, Al…thank you so much."

"For what, I didn't do anything?" asked Albus.

"For listening," said Carly softly, mustering a smile. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Albus had no idea why, but he couldn't resist taking her hand. "No thanks necessary," said Albus. "That's what friends are for."

Over his shoulder he heard a voice, "Oh isn't this cute, Potter's already got himself a girlfriend," laughed a voice that was dripping with contempt.

Albus turned and recognized who it was immediately. He was in the front of the group of students. He hadn't caught his name on the platform, but he had heard what Uncle Ron had said to Rose about him. Carly started to pull her hand away, but Albus held it tight. Albus wasn't any surer why he did that than why he had taken her hand to begin with.

"What business is it of yours?" asked Albus. Rose immediately left the group and walked to Albus's side.

"Look, he's started himself a harem," said Scorpius Malfoy with a laugh.

Before Albus or Rose could respond, Hagrid came up the stairs with the other Prefects, and not realizing what was going on, ushered Albus, Carly, and Rose back to the group. Albus let go of Carly's hand as they joined their fellow first years.

Hagrid stood before the students and smiled. "All right, normally, the Assistant Headmaster or Assistant Headmistress would take you into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, but as of now, we don't have one, so I will lead you in, and Professor McGonagall, she's the Headmistress, will conduct the sorting ceremony. Any questions?"

When no one said anything, they proceeded into the Great Hall. Albus was taken aback by what he saw. James had described the Great Hall to Albus in detail, but seeing it was something quite different than hearing about it. It was all very overwhelming.

As they walked to the front of the Great Hall, he saw Fred and Victoire at the Gryffindor table and farther down, just before the seats were empty for the first years, he saw James and Jason on one side of the table and Danny across from them.

When the first year students got to the front of the Great Hall, Albus saw his parents' friend, Professor McGonagall standing next to a stool, on which a funny looking hat sat.

Professor McGonagall looked down at a sheet of paper she was holding and frowned. "Forgot to sort the list," she muttered almost inaudibly. "Mind is the first thing to go."

Professor McGonagall welcomed them, and explained the sorting ceremony and the hat began to sing, but Albus couldn't hear it over his heart pounding in his ears. He tried to think of what his father said, but the fear was overwhelming. He heard the name 'Rose Weasley' called, and Rose approached the stool and sat down on it. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and a moment later the Sorting Hat proclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

If Albus weren't so terrified, he would have been really happy for his best friend. He noticed when she went to the Gryffindor table, the first seat was next to Danny, but he couldn't think about Rose and Danny. The next two students were sorted into Hufflepuff, and then one into Ravenclaw. The next student was Scorpius Malfoy, and the hat shouted "Slytherin," before it was even on his head. Carly was called next, and she slowly walked from Albus's side where she had been the whole time. Albus hadn't even noticed she had been there until she moved towards the stool. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. A moment later, the hat proclaimed, "Gryffindor!"

"Albus Potter," said Professor McGonagall.

Albus walked slowly to the stool and sat upon it, his heart beating faster and harder by the second. Albus thought he saw Professor McGonagall smile slightly as she placed the hat on his head. Albus kept muttering under his breath, so no one could hear, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin…."

The hat seemed to take its time making a decision, then Albus could feel the hat start to speak on his head, and suddenly he wanted to run from the room. The only thought he had at that moment was no Gryffindor would be this scared, and he was ready for the proclamation he feared most, but it never came. "Gryffindor," bellowed the hat.

There were no words to describe Albus's relief. He went to the table and sat next to Carly. She whispered to him, "Were you really worried?"

Albus whispered back. "Scared to death might be more accurate," said Albus with a laugh. "I was sure I would end up in Slytherin."

"That explains it then," said Carly with a smile.

"Explains what?" asked Albus curiously.

"Well…until you took the hat off, you had hardly smiled since I met you. You should do it more often," Carly whispered with a little giggle.

'You should do it more often?' Albus rolled the words over in his mind as if they were in some foreign language. What did she mean by that?

Before Albus could contemplate this further, the sorting ceremony was over, and eight more students, five boys and three girls were sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall walked to her chair at the head table. "To all our returning students, welcome back," said Professor McGonagall. "To the first years…welcome to Hogwarts!" The room erupted in cheering, which Professor McGonagall allowed to continue for a few moments. When she held up her hands, everyone quieted down immediately.

"I have a few announcements before the feast," said Professor McGonagall. "First, as you may have noticed, Professor Longbottom is not here at the moment. He is back with us this year, but he is tending to some issues in the greenhouses that couldn't wait. We do have several new professors, but I don't believe they have arrived yet." At that moment, the door of the Great Hall opened. "Oh, here they are," she said with a smile.

From where they were, Albus, who was sitting one seat away from James with Carly between them on the far side of the room from the main aisle, couldn't see whom it was walking up the gap between the tables.

"I would like to introduce," began Professor McGonagall, "Mr. Lupin, who will be our Assistant Gamekeeper." Albus was sure he heard Victoire gasp even though she was all the way at the other end of the table. Albus and James both looked up to try and catch a glimpse of their father's godson, but before they could, Professor McGonagall continued. "Professors Abrams and Jackson have left, so I would also like to introduce Professor Potter, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Potter who will be our knew Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach."

Albus and James each sat forward and looked at each other past Carly who sat between them. Each mouthed the same thing. "Potter?"

They looked back up towards the center aisle, and saw their parents and sister walking towards the teachers' table. "Sorry we are late Professor McGonagall," said Harry. Lily smirked at her brothers from two tables away.

Professor McGonagall nodded to Harry and motioned the newcomers towards the teachers' table. Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Teddy took their seats.

Both Albus and James sat stunned. Danny, Jason, and Rose all looked at Albus and James for answers, but they just shrugged, as they had no idea what was going on.

"Also, Auror Johnson, who has been Hogwarts Auror on Station for fifteen years, has accepted a new assignment, but I do not believe his replacement has arrived yet. I do have one other announcement before we begin the feast," said Professor McGonagall. "As many of you know, I have been Headmistress of this school for the past nineteen years. I first came to teach at Hogwarts more than sixty years ago. It was not an easy decision, but I have decided it is time for me to retire. I considered retiring at the end of the last school year, but I wanted to be here for one more sorting ceremony."

Albus could swear she looked right at him and smiled when she said that.

A murmur went up among the students as well as the teachers, not all of who were apparently aware of Professor McGonagall's retirement. Albus could see his parents at the head table were as shocked as anyone.

At the head table, Harry leaned towards Ginny and whispered to her. "Do you think Hermione knew? Is that why she made that comment today?" asked Harry curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope we don't get a horrible old bat as she suggested," said Ginny shaking her head.

"I will be staying on for the next month to get our new Headmistress settled," Professor McGonagall announced. At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"It appears both our new Headmistress and Auror on Station have just arrived," said Professor McGonagall with a smile. "I'd like to present Headmistress Weasley, and Auror on Station Weasley. Also, as we do not currently have a Deputy Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress in place, nor a Head of Gryffindor house, Headmistress Weasley will serve in those capacities until she appoints replacements."

Harry and Ginny were shocked, and they looked at each other, then back to Hermione and Ron as they walked up the isle towards the teachers' table with Hugo holding his father's hand. Ron went to his seat at the table next to Harry. He saw the look of astonishment on Harry and Ginny's faces and mouthed one word to them. "Later."

"Would you like to say a few words, Headmistress Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione, turning to the students. "I would just like to say I look forward to getting to know you all, and I think we'll have a great year together."

Hermione walked to the head table and took the seat next to Professor McGonagall's empty chair.

Professor McGonagall made the usual announcements about staying out of the Forbidden Forest and the like, and then ordered the feast to commence. It did, but several stunned Gryffindors were more interested in answers than food. When the feast was almost finished, the Prefects went to the teachers' table for instructions.

Victoire walked down to where Rose, Albus, and James were sitting. "I have a message for the three of you. You are to meet in the Headmistress's Office for breakfast and explanations at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." She smiled. "Then you can let Fred and me in on what's going on."

"Figures we'd have to wait until tomorrow," said James, not even attempting to hide the annoyance from his voice. "I think we should go find out what's going on right now."

"Did you see the looks on Mum and Dad's faces when Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron came in?" asked Albus. "I think they were as shocked as we were. It's probably best to wait. What do you think, Rose?"

"What…oh…yeah," said Rose distractedly. "That's probably a good idea."

"Are you all right, Rose?" asked James.

"Um…yeah…I'm fine," said Rose. That might have been the biggest lie she had ever told.


	7. Chapter 6 – Rose’s Problem

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 6 – Rose's Problem**

As the students began to leave the Great Hall, Harry got up and headed straight for Hermione who was talking to Professor McGonagall. Before Harry could open his mouth, Hermione spoke.

"Harry, we need to talk," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall has said she won't be in her office for at least a few hours. Why don't you have Ginny put Lily to bed, Ron is going to get Hugo and then we can all meet up in Minerva's office. I have a few things to take care of first."

Harry just stared at her a moment. "You do realize, 'we need to talk', is as much an understatement as 'we didn't really like Blast-Ended Skrewts'," said Harry with just a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hermione smiled. "I'll see you in a bit," and she turned and headed away.

Harry let Ginny know what Hermione had suggested, and she left with Lily to put her to bed, while Harry headed for the Headmistress' Office.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on. In a matter of minutes, he had been announced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Ginny had been announced as the new Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach. That was expected, but it still felt strange to be coming back after all these years. Of course, his two best friends being announced as Auror on Station and Headmistress of the school was not expected. It was an awful lot to digest.

Harry wondered if they had done it for the same reason he and Ginny had, to make sure Albus was all right. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ron and Hermione giving up their careers if that was the reason. He had to admit, the idea of them all being together again at Hogwarts was really nice. No, it was more than that. It was like they had all come home.

In the Gryffindor common room, James, Jason, and Danny stood in a corner discussing the events of the evening as they waited for Albus and Rose to arrive.

Jason Wood was the son of the famous Quidditch player and former Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team Oliver Wood. Jason's father was now the coach of Puddlemere United, now that his playing days were over.

Danny Finnigan was the son of Seamus Finnigan, one of James' father's roommates from when he was at Hogwarts.

James had gone on many dates during the previous school year. Most of them consisted of walks around the lakes during which he would talk about how he was going to be Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team one day, while his date hung on his every word and smiled.

Jason had gone on a few dates too, but he was nowhere near the charmer James was. Danny got far too nervous around girls to ever ask one out on a date. Danny's problem was that he had already met a girl he liked during the summer. Talking to her was a different story.

"So, what do you make of this?" asked Jason, as he leaned his tall frame against the wall, and ran his fingers through is short, light brown hair.

"Beats me," said James with a shrug. "I don't know what to say or think. My parents, aunt and uncle just showed up as bloody teachers. I'm speechless."

Danny kept looking at the portrait hole.

James smirked. "Don't worry, Rose will be here soon," said James, as he and Jason laughed.

"Lay off," snapped Danny irritably. "I just wanted to make sure she was all right, she looked upset and didn't say hardly anything after her parents came into the Great Hall. Don't give me that look, James." Danny gave his friend a punch in the arm.

James laughed. "Seriously man, ask her to go for a walk by the lake some afternoon if you fancy her," said James. "She's my cousin, trust me, she won't bite, but she does have a bit of a temper. You did notice that Rose made any excuse she could to be in the same room as you this summer."

"She did?" asked Danny in a shocked tone. He really hadn't noticed.

"Well, if you spent a little less time being nervous, you might have noticed," laughed Jason a little louder than he needed to. Danny gave him a reproachful look for being so loud. Jason just rolled his blue eyes. "Start by talking to her, maybe tell some jokes, you're the funniest person I know…though I'm not sure I've ever actually seen you speak to a girl, so that could be a problem." Jason laughed.

Danny looked up at his much taller friend, narrowing his pale green eyes for a moment. Talking to girls wasn't really one of his strong suits. Danny sighed. "I guess you're right, Jason."

Just then, the Prefects led by seventh year Fred Weasley and the first years came through the portrait hole. The Prefects explained to all the first years where the dormitories were and the rules, and then the students were dismissed. Albus, Carly, and Rose walked over to where James, Jason, and Danny were standing.

"Hey, Fred," called James, as Fred headed for the dormitory. Fred smiled and waved, then headed up the stairs.

"James, Fred said I'm in your dorm," said Albus. "There are six first year Gryffindor boys, so one of us has to go in with you second years since there are only three of you in the dorm."

"I know, Al, I saw your stuff up there," said James. "I never got properly introduced to your friend at the feast. I'm afraid we drove her out of our compartment on the train. Sorry about that."

"This is Carly Jones, from California, we met on the train," said Albus. "Carly, this is my brother James."

"Pleased to meet you, Carly," said James with a smile. "I've heard California is a very beautiful place, it suits you." James extended his hand to her with a big smile on his face.

Albus' immediate thought was to reach for his wand and hex James, though why he really couldn't say. This was not unusual, James had just met Carly, and he had turned on the famous 'James Potter charm' faster than a Golden Snitch can fly. He had seen him do it many times, but it had never bothered him before. It definitely bothered him now.

"Thank you," said Carly, as she shook James hand. "It's very nice to meet you all. Don't worry about the train, if I hadn't changed compartments, I wouldn't have met Al." Carly smiled.

The significance of the last statement was not lost on James. "These are my friends," said James. "This is Danny Finnigan, and this is Jason Wood." Carly in turn shook both boys' hands.

"So, we're all going to try out for the house Quidditch team," said James. "Are any of you planning to try out? There should be plenty of room on the team. Fred and Victoire are the only two members of last year's team who didn't graduate."

"Rose and I are going to give it a try," said Albus. Rose just nodded. Albus turned to Carly. "Carly, do you play?"

"No," said Carly shaking her head. "I don't fly, but I do love the game."

"Well, tryouts are Thursday afternoon," said James. "Al, we ought to get to bed, I guess we'll find out tomorrow morning what's going on with Mum and Dad being here." James, Danny, and Jason moved towards the stairs to the dorm.

"Goodnight, Carly," smiled Albus.

Carly smiled back, "Goodnight, Al." Albus headed for the stairs where his brother and friends were waiting.

Carly turned toward Rose. "Are you coming?" asked Carly.

"I'll be up in a few minutes," said Rose, and she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Danny saw Rose head for the couch. He was sure she was upset. "You guys head up, I'll be up in a bit," said Danny to James and Jason. The common room was now nearly deserted except for a few older students talking in the corner.

The others headed upstairs, and Danny, summoning all his Gryffindor courage, walked to the couch. He really wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"Rose…um…are you all right?" asked Danny feebly, as he nervously ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. Could he have sounded any lamer?

"I'm fine, Danny," said Rose, as she looked blankly into the fire.

Danny saw a tear slide down her cheek. He sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Rose?" asked Danny. "Tell me…maybe I can help."

"You'll think it's stupid," said Rose absently. "It probably is stupid."

"No, I won't. You never think a friend's problems are stupid," said Danny.

"Since when are we friends?" asked Rose, trying not to betray the hope she felt at that statement. She really wanted to be Danny's friend. She momentarily forgot why she was upset, but only for a moment.

"I had fun this summer when we were all hanging out together at James' house," Danny admitted with a smile. "I was hoping we would all be able to hang out together this year."

"I would really like that," said Rose with a smile.

"Now that we have established that we are friends, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he repeated with a smile.

Rose took a deep breath. "Do you remember your History of Magic class last year?" asked Rose softly.

"Some of it," said Danny with a shrug. "Professor Bins, as you will soon learn, is really, really, boring, even for a ghost."

"I've already read the first year book," said Rose.

"The whole book?" asked Danny in surprise. "Wow."

"Do you remember the chapter on my mother?" asked Rose.

"Sort of…I mean everyone knows the story about what your parents and James' Dad did," said Danny. "It's not exactly a secret."

"'Hermione Jean Granger's exemplary record of academic achievement challenged even the records of the greatest witches and wizards to ever attend Hogwarts, most impressively her record twelve Outstanding N.E.W.T.s. Her achievements stand as a benchmark against which all wizards and witches will be judged in the future.' I've memorized the passage," said Rose dejectedly.

Rose turned to look Danny in the eyes. "How am I supposed to live up to that?" asked Rose with a sigh. "It was going to be hard enough being the daughter of the great Hermione Jean Granger when she wasn't here. Now she's Headmistress. My Mum didn't have that hanging over her when she was compiling her 'exemplary record of academic achievement'." Rose put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Danny wasn't sure what to do. He had no experience consoling anyone, let alone a crying girl, but he hated seeing her upset. Danny thought thinking would be a mistake, and the irony of that was not lost on him.

Danny pulled Rose into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. She put her arms around his neck and held tight while she cried. Danny suddenly realized he had no idea what to do now.

"Rose, I have no idea what to say," sighed Danny. "There is something my grandmother used to tell me. I never really understood it, but after what you told me, I think maybe I do now. She would always say, 'be true to yourself, be your own person, you don't need to live up to anyone's expectations but your own.' I think she would tell you, live up to the expectations of Rose Weasley, not Hermione Jean Granger."

After several moments, Rose stopped crying and pulled back, looking into Danny's eyes. She smiled. "Thank you Danny. That means a lot," said Rose.

"You mean I got it right?" asked Danny with a feigned look of shock on his face. "I never understood what she was talking about." Both burst out laughing.

"That's better, I think laughing suits you much better than crying," said Danny with a warm smile.

Rose smiled back, kissed him lightly on the cheek and got up. "Goodnight, Danny," said Rose, and headed for her dormitory.

Danny put his hand to his cheek where she kissed him. "I think laughing suits you much better than crying," muttered Danny under his breath. "Where the heck did that come from?"

In the second year boys' dormitory, Albus had just finished unpacking his things and getting ready for bed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Carly said about his smiling. It was so strange, they had just met, and yet he felt like he had known her his whole life.

James was sitting on his bed looking at a Quidditch magazine, Danny had gone to shower, and Jason had gone to another dorm to return a book an older student had lent him for the summer.

"So, Al, how did you like the boat ride?" asked James. "Last year it was pouring, I was sure we would sink."

"I actually didn't come over on the boats," said Albus, as he climbed into bed.

"Why not, Al?" asked James, surprised. "First years always come over on the boats."

Albus hesitated a minute. "Will you promise not to say anything if I tell you?" he asked. "I don't think Carly wants everyone to know."

"I might tell Danny and Jason, I tell them everything, but no one else," said James.

"All right," said Albus with a nod. "Carly couldn't come over in the boats. Her mother died in a boating accident last year. I got Hagrid to send us up in a carriage."

"That's awful," said James. "Carly seems really nice."

"She is," said Albus, with a little more enthusiasm than he meant to.

James grinned. "Maybe I should ask her out on a date, show her around and make her feel more at home."

Albus suddenly stopped breathing, as he searched for a response. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Albus as nonchalantly as he could. "She's been through so much. I don't think you should…overwhelm her by asking her out. Just because you were dating, doesn't mean all first years do." Albus thought that was true but wasn't sure. It was all he could come up with at the moment.

James laughed. "Easy little brother," said James. "I'm just winding you up. I saw the way you looked at her. Don't worry, I wouldn't steal your girl."

"She's not my girl," argued Albus defiantly.

"You just keep telling yourself that," said James with a smirk. The conversation ended a moment later when James was hit in the face with a pillow.


	8. Chapter 7 – Explanations, Part I

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 7 – Explanations, Part I**

Harry walked up to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress's Office. It immediately stepped aside as he approached. They no longer used a password. Anyone, including all teachers and Prefects, who was allowed access, were automatically admitted. If anyone approached the gargoyle that was not authorized, whoever was in the office was alerted, and then they allowed the gargoyle to move. This made it much easier for students to see the Headmaster or Headmistress.

Harry had carefully avoided coming here when he did his seventh year at Hogwarts. The last time he was in this office he was speaking with Professor McGonagall the day after Voldemort was finally defeated. Even nineteen years later, he half expected to find Professor Dumbledore at his desk.

As a professor, he knew he would spend a lot of time in this office for meetings. Perhaps even more since apparently Hermione was now the new Headmistress, or would be in a month. Harry knew he would just have to get used to it.

Harry entered the office and found it almost exactly as Professor Dumbledore had left it. He saw the portraits asleep in their frames. The Sword of Gryffindor hung on the wall behind the desk beneath the portrait of Professor Dumbledore. He noticed an empty portrait he didn't recognize. That had to be Snape's portrait, he thought. Harry assumed he must be off in another portrait for the night. It was just as well that Professor Dumbledore was asleep. Harry just couldn't talk to his portrait.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the news of Hermione's new position or, for that matter, Ron's. Harry had recommended Ron succeed him as Head Auror. Harry wondered how long it would be until he got his questions answered.

Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map and his wand. He tapped the map with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," said Harry.

The map revealed itself to Harry as it always had. During his seventh year, with Hermione's help, Harry had altered the map to include the secret passage that led to the Hog's Head. That left only the Room of Requirement unaccounted for on the map. They had tried, but they just couldn't get it to appear.

Harry looked for familiar names. He saw Albus in the Gryffindor common room standing with Rose, James, Danny, and Jason, as well as a name he didn't recognize. He wondered who Carly Jones was. Probably someone Rose had met, Harry assumed. She had no problem making friends, unlike his youngest son. It made Harry feel good that Albus and Rose were so close. He knew from personal experience how important having friends is.

The group began to disperse and Harry saw Rose go to the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry smiled. He had no idea how many late nights he and Ginny had stayed up late snogging on that very couch.

After a few moments, Danny went over to the couch as well. Harry had noticed when they were both in Godric's Hollow during the summer that they both seemed to act with each other just like Ginny had when Harry had been at the Burrow during the summer before his second year.

Harry laughed. He could always use this to torture Hermione if she didn't have a good reason for not telling them she was going to be the new Headmistress.

Harry located Ron and Hermione both in different places on the far side of the castle. Ron was likely doing a security sweep, and Hermione was probably meeting some of the teachers she didn't know, as she was in the staff room with several of the faculty. Then he saw Ginny, who was in a hallway not far away and was standing with Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire. He watched as Ginny left Victoire and headed for the office. Harry decided he would have a little fun. Harry hesitated a moment, and then sat in the chair that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, and as soon as Ginny was at the door he called out, "Come in".

He could hear Ginny laugh from the other side of the door. She pushed it open. "You brought the map, didn't you?" she asked. "Sitting back there for Hermione's benefit I assume."

"Of course. I plan to have a little fun," said Harry with a mischievous grin.

"Well, before you start having too much fun, I have some news, and I'm not really sure how to take it," said Ginny, as she sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk from Harry, and put her elbows on the desk.

The look on her face told Harry, whatever it was, it wasn't anything too serious. "What would that be?" asked Harry.

"Well, I ran in to Victoire in the hall, but then if you have the map, you know that already. It seems that Al has a girlfriend," said Ginny with a smile.

"Al who?" asked Harry curiously.

"Our Al," said Ginny sarcastically. "You know, eleven years old, the spitting image of his father, born to ride a broom."

"I didn't know he had ever…spoken to a girl other than his sister and cousins. He's so shy," said Harry with a smile. "Now, if it were James, well, that wouldn't surprise me a bit. I guess he may look like me, but he takes after you. As I recall, you were only a year younger when you fell in love with the man of your dreams." Harry grinned. "It took me almost six years to realize you were right there all along."

"Yeah, but I think it turned out all right," said Ginny with a smile.

"Isn't Al awfully young to have a girlfriend?" asked Harry. "I mean…I know James is the charmer, and has had some dates, but to have a 'girlfriend', well, that's something else, isn't it?"

"Not really," said Ginny. "A couple of the girls in my first year did. I, as you recall, wanted nothing more than for you to declare your undying love for me when I was a first year. It's not like they are really dating, it's more like becoming close friends, and spending time together. I doubt they would put the title 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' on it. They certainly aren't off snogging yet…at least I hope not."

"Snogging," sighed Harry. "Thank you for that thought, now I can worry about my daughter in two years.

Ginny smiled. "Anyway, her name is…" began Ginny, but Harry cut her off.

"Carly Jones," said Harry, very pleased with himself. "I saw her standing with Al, Rose, James, Danny, and Jason in the common room. This map is going to come in awfully handy to keep an eye on them."

"Well, we need to be careful, we don't want to spy on them," said Ginny. "They do know you have that map, so we had best address that in the morning."

"Agreed," said Harry with a laugh.

"Anyway, Victoire told me the whole story," said Ginny. "It seems Al and Rose met Carly on the train. No surprises there, a lot of lasting friendships have been formed on a first train ride to Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"True, we'll see if two in particular last the night," said Harry with a laugh.

Ginny grinned and continued. "It seems she is an American, just moved to London from California. When they got to the dock, she couldn't get on the boat. Al asked her why and she told him her mother drowned in a boating accident last year," said Ginny.

"That's terrible," said Harry. "The poor girl."

"There's more," Ginny continued sadly. "Al arranged with Hagrid to have Victoire bring them both up by carriage. When they were walking to the carriage, Carly was obviously upset, and Albus held her hand while they walked. When they got to the carriage, Carly could see the Thestrals."

"Then she was with her mother, when she died?" asked Harry with a sigh.

"Yes. When Carly told them about her mother dying right in front of her, Albus put his arms around her, and she hugged him back," said Ginny with a smile. "Then she kissed him on the cheek before boarding the carriage. Victoire said Al looked liked he had just fallen off his broom."

"Well, maybe that's another thing he gets from you," smiled Harry.

"What's that?" asked Ginny, quizzically. "I've never fallen off a broom in my life."

"Not that," said Harry still smiling. He reached across the desk and took Ginny's hand in his. "I mean, the desire to heal someone's broken heart. I seem to remember you healed mine quite a few years ago. You did such a good job, I had no choice but to give it to you."

Ginny smiled, but before she could respond, one of the paintings spoke. "I'm going back to my other portrait before I vomit." Harry and Ginny looked up to see a very familiar head of greasy black hair heading away from them and disappearing into the portrait.

"Snape's a real romantic, isn't he?" asked Harry. Both of them laughed.

"Oh, I forgot, one more thing about Carly Jones," said Ginny. "Victoire told me, she has red hair."

"Oh, well, you know how the Potter men are about redheads," said Harry as they both laughed. "There will be a wedding before we know it."

"What's all the racket?" asked a familiar voice as the door opened.

"Well Ron," began Harry as Ron entered the office with Hermione right behind him, "we were just discussing Hermione's prowess as a seer. She perfectly predicted McGonagall's retirement and that a horrible old bat would succeed her." Harry smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Hermione with an amused grin. "I believe you are in my seat Mr. Potter."

"I'll give you back your seat as soon as you tell us why you didn't tell us you would be taking over as Headmistress," said Harry in his best Auror interrogation tone.

Hermione sighed. "Right to it then," she said. "I was offered the position shortly before you told me you were coming to teach because of the things that happened to Al. That was part of the reason I took the job, but not all of it. I have so missed being here in this castle. Also, with all the things we went through in school, I really didn't want to be so far from Rose and Hugo. I know thousands and thousands of parents have sent their children here and been hundreds of miles away…but they didn't go through what we did." Ron put his arm around her and kissed he cheek. "I was a little afraid if I told you, you would try and talk me out of it. I'm sorry I didn't tell both of you. I probably should have."

"Apology accepted," said Harry, standing and walking around the desk to hug Hermione.

"Me too," said Ginny, and she too gave Hermione a hug. "Who would have ever imagined that all of us would be back at Hogwarts again?"

"Ron, I recommended you to replace me as Head Auror, what happened to that?" asked Harry turning to his other best friend. "You were the best person for the job."

"They offered it to me, but with Johnson taking a new post, the position was open, and well, I didn't want you three to have all the fun," said Ron.

"Who did get the position?" asked Harry.

Ron swallowed and took a deep breath. "Try not to be too upset, Harry. They gave it to…Williams," said Ron. He knew Harry wouldn't like that.

"No," breathed Harry, in complete shock. "They gave it to the world's biggest hippogriff's backside? He wouldn't know evidence if it fell out of the sky and landed on his head. I've had more intelligent conversations with a pile of dung."

"Talk to dung often, do you?" asked Ginny as seriously as she possibly could.

At that moment, the fireplace erupted in emerald flames. "Is anyone there? This is Head Auror Williams, I'm looking for Auror Weasley and Potter, and it's urgent."

"Speak of the devil," muttered Harry under his breath as he shook his head. "Or in this case the moron."

"We're both here," said Ron, kneeling in front of the fireplace. "What is it," Ron rolled his eyes, "sir?"

"You both need to come to the Ministry immediately. Minister Shackelbolt needs to see you, and don't ask any questions, I haven't any answers," said Head Auror Williams.

"Truer words were never spoken," muttered Harry under his breath. "It's nearly midnight, can't it wait until morning?"

"No, Potter, you must come immediately," barked Williams.

Harry looked to Ron, who just shrugged. "Fine, we'll be there in a few minutes, but let me remind you of two things you seem to have forgotten," said Harry, making no attempt to hide his disdain. "First, I don't work for you, and I never did, so don't presume to give me orders, you're a glorified messenger at the moment. Second, you are at absolute best the third most qualified candidate for your position in this conversation, and that's only because there are only three of us."

Without a word the flames returned to their usual color. "Stupid git," Harry muttered. "He gives incompetence a bad name. He is on the long list of things I won't miss at the Ministry."

"Wow, you really don't like him," said Hermione with a laugh. "I mean…we're talking Percy level dislike."

Harry chuckled. "He's bungled more investigations than he has solved," said Harry. "I don't know what Kingsley was thinking."

"We had better go," said Ron, stifling a laugh as best he could. "If Kingsley needs us at this hour it won't be trivial. We will have to discuss that other item another time." Ron looked directly at Hermione as he said it. "I wouldn't wait up for us."

"Tomorrow night after dinner, let's meet here, and we can discuss it. It will keep, don't worry about it," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall has told me to consider this my office now, even though it won't be official for another month."

Harry nodded, threw a fistful of Floo powder into to fire, said, "Ministry of Magic," and stepped into the flames, followed closely by Ron.

Hermione sighed and looked at the floor.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ginny. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing," said Hermione.

"Does it have anything to do with what you want to talk to us about tomorrow night?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, but it will keep until tomorrow," said Hermione. "It really isn't a big deal." After thirteen hundred years, another day wasn't going to make any difference, Hermione thought.

Hermione kept telling herself that the message on the inside of the top of the box had to be wrong in some way, or just out of date, as it had already happened so long ago. She looked at it logically. It just wasn't possible that it could happen again.


	9. Chapter 8 – The Return

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 8 – The Return**

"What was so bloody urgent," barked Harry at Williams after they had both arrived at the Ministry to find the Auror waiting for them.

"I can't say. The Minister will explain. He is waiting for you in the observation room of interrogation room one," hissed Head Auror Williams coldly. Williams turned and stormed off.

"I think you took him down a peg," said Ron with a grin.

"Well, he deserves it. He's the last person who should be Head Auror," said Harry. "Kingsley should have given the job to Hanna."

"I don't think she has enough experience," said Ron. "Don't get me wrong, she's a great Auror, but she hasn't been doing it as long as we have." Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry and Ron headed off to the Aurors' Office and interrogation room one. They talked about possible reasons they were here; cases they had been working didn't seem like a likely reason, as they had wrapped up all their major investigations already, and handed off the minor ones to other staff.

When they reached the observation room of interrogation room one, Kingsley was waiting for them alone. The curtain covering the window to the interrogation room was drawn closed.

"Harry, Ron, it's good to see you," said Kingsley.

"Nice to see you too, Kingsley," Harry replied. Kingsley shook hands with Harry and Ron, and motioned them to some chairs on one side of the room.

"I guess you are wondering why I called you here so late," said Kingsley.

"The question had occurred," said Harry sarcastically.

Kingsley grinned at Harry's sarcasm, but his smile quickly vanished. "Earlier today, we detected an apparent breach of security. The wards around the Death Chamber indicated an intruder," Kingsley explained.

"Who would want to break into the Death Chamber?" asked Ron.

"That's the thing," said Kingsley. "He claims he didn't break in. He says he came out of the veil."

"That's impossible," said Harry in shock.

"I said the same thing when the incident was brought to my attention," said Kingsley. "The Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries agree. It's never happened in recorded history. I decided to take charge of the investigation personally."

"You didn't trust Williams?" asked Harry.

"No, it wasn't that," sighed Kingsley. "Look, he wasn't my first choice, but with both of you gone, he has more experience than anyone else in the department. I'm sure you would have recommended Hannah, but I just don't think she has enough experience yet."

Harry nodded. "I suppose you're right, Kingsley," he said. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," said Kingsley with a laugh. "Anyway, the wards in rooms and hallways adjacent to the Death Chamber indicate that there was no intruder outside the chamber. He couldn't have Apparated in, so it seems reasonable that his story might be true. We've done all possible testing on the intruder, and everything indicates he is exactly who he says he is. I have no legal recourse to hold him. It's because of whom he said he is that I took charge. I have to admit, it certainly seems to be him. He certainly seems like him."

The memories Harry had of the Death Chamber were some of the most painful of his life. He still missed Sirius every day of his life. "Who does he say he is?" asked Harry curiously.

"Harry, this is going to come as a shock," said Kingsley slowly, as Harry crossed his arms impatiently. "He claims to be…Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes went wide. "Excuse me. Could you say that again?" he asked disbelievingly. He felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Harry," said Ron. "It must be a trick."

"Sirius Black. I thought you might want to speak with him before we released him. I thought if anyone could tell if he was the real Sirius Black, it was you," said Kingsley. "I've spoken to him. If I didn't think it was impossible, I'd be sure he had returned from the dead."

Two separate lines of thought quickly flowed simultaneously in Harry's mind. What could the motivation be for this lie, and what did this imposter hope to gain? Harry had to wonder if it was someone trying to use his godfather against him. Who could do something so cruel? Harry's chest tightened as he thought about it.

The other line of thought was what if it was true? Harry would have given so much to have his godfather back. He would love to spend time with him and make up for all the time they lost. James, Albus, and Lily could get to know him. Harry would be so happy if it really was him, but that couldn't be possible, could it?

Harry stood up and walked to the curtain. He placed his hand on the curtain hesitating for a moment as he took a deep, steadying breath, and drew it back. Auror Hannah Abbott, who had gone to school with Harry, was standing guard. She had also been a member of Dumbledore's Army, and had often worked with Ron and Harry on cases after she joined the Auror department eight years earlier. At the moment, Harry was far more interested in the prisoner Hannah was guarding.

Sitting in the room at a small wooden table was Sirius Black almost exactly as Harry remembered him. Sirius looked not a day older than the last time he saw him in the very chamber he appeared in today. His hair was shorter than it had been, but there was no mistake. It certainly appeared to be Sirius.

"He passed all the tests?" asked Harry slowly.

"Yes," said Kingsley. "As far as the Ministry of Magic is concerned, he is who he says he is. We've already begun the paperwork to have the money owed him for his false imprisonment put into a vault at Gringotts. Unless you can tell he's lying, we have no choice but to accept that he is Sirius Black."

Harry tied up the curtain so it stayed open. "I'm going to talk to him and see if I can figure out who he really is," he said, turning to the door to the hallway.

"Harry," said Ron, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'm skeptical too, but if everything we've ever been through has taught me anything it's that nothing is impossible. I'm just saying…keep an open mind."

"Professor Dumbledore once told me that no spell could reawaken the dead," said Harry, looking at Ron with eyes that betrayed the turmoil inside him.

"Yes," said Ron. "But if he came out of the veil, then that wouldn't be a spell, would it? Besides, I'm talking to living proof that dead isn't necessarily a permanent condition. I'm just saying…don't dismiss it out of hand. You owe it to yourself to keep an open mind."

Harry nodded to Ron and walked into the hallway.

Ron turned to Kingsley as the door shut behind Harry. "You do realize if Harry finds out he's a fraud, this won't be pretty," said Ron. "Harry's not a violent person…but this hits a nerve. It's been a long time, but that nerve is still raw."

"That's why I put Hannah in there," Kingsley answered. "She has orders to leave them alone, but stay in the hall and be ready for anything. Whatever happens, she's loyal to Harry." Kingsley shook his head. "I would hate to be that man if he isn't Sirius Black."

Ron nodded, and the two watched through the glass as Harry entered the room.

"Harry," said Sirius, as Harry walked through the door. He began to stand up, but Harry put up a hand.

"Sit," said Harry coldly. "You're going to need to prove to me who you are, or you won't be leaving this room." Harry's Auror training had taken over, and he was treating him as any other suspect to be interrogated. The urge to run around the table and hug him was strong, but Harry always remembered what Mad-Eye said, 'constant vigilance'. He had to be sure.

Sirius nodded and sat back down.

Hannah nodded to Harry. "I'll be right outside if you need anything," she assured him.

"Thanks, Hannah," said Harry as she closed the door behind her.

Harry sat in the chair across the table from Sirius. "You claim to be my godfather, Sirius Black," said Harry coldly.

Sirius smiled. "Mad-Eye has taught you well," he said. "Yes, I am Sirius Black, your godfather. What do I need to do to prove it?"

"Sirius Black was an Animagus," snapped Harry. "Can you change into his animal form?"

Sirius slowly stood, and a moment later, transformed into his Animagus form of a large black dog. He barked once, and then changed back to human form and sat down.

"It feels good to transform into Padfoot," said Sirius. "Not much need to do that in the afterlife. Not that I can really remember that."

Harry needed more. He knew animal transformations weren't that hard to achieve. "Tell me something no one else would know," said Harry.

"Alright," said Sirius. "During fourth year, you used to come and visit me in Hogsmeade. We would go to the cave with Ron and Hermione and you would bring food. It was great when you would visit, I must say I never did like the taste of rats."

Harry remembered those trips to Hogsmeade. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore knew of them, but no one else.

"Anyone could have seen us, you'll have to do better than that," growled Harry. He had to admit, that was awfully convincing.

"Well, do you remember, we were interrupted and never got to discuss how to handle the dragon in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament? When we spoke after the task, I told you I would have said to use the conjunctivitis curse," said Sirius.

That was also true, but it could have been a lucky guess. "Anyone could have guessed that," said Harry. "I'll need more."

Sirius frowned, and thought for a minute. Mad-Eye might have taught Harry too well, thought Sirius.

Sirius then smiled. "Do you remember what I asked you after you talked me out of killing…the rat in the Shrieking Shack?" asked Sirius. "I know we weren't alone, but I'd be willing to bet no one else who was there has ever brought it up. The rat was there, but he was so busy pleading for his life, I doubt he noticed. Have you ever talked with anyone about that?"

"No," responded Harry softly. He had never discussed it with anyone. After having what he wanted so badly taken away, he never wanted to discuss it. It hurt too much.

Sirius smiled sadly. "I told you, you could come to live with me if you wanted," replied Sirius slowly. "I wish you could have…I really do."

Harry's breath caught in his throat at the look in this man's eyes. He had to be Sirius. No one could ever fake the look in his eyes. Harry's sense kept telling him it was a trick, but his heart was sure it wasn't. He wanted so desperately to believe it really was Sirius.

Sirius sighed. He could tell Harry was fighting with himself. "I don't know what else to say," he said shaking his head. "I've never said this before, but I wish Snivellus were here. He could use Legilimency to prove who I am."

"God, I'm stupid," muttered Harry in disbelief. He was so wrapped up in the possibility that Sirius was back, he hadn't even thought of it. "I'm an accomplished Legilimens. I'll enter your mind to find the truth."

Sirius looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed, Harry," Sirius commented with a smile. "Considering how little luck you had learning Occlumency, I didn't think you'd have mastered that, let alone Legilimency. I guess it would help with being an Auror. "

Harry gave no reply. He drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Legilimens," said Harry.

Harry looked into his mind. It took only a moment of looking at the memories, all too few though they were, that they had shared together. Harry pulled out of Sirius' mind.

It was really Sirius. There was no room for question. Somehow, his godfather had returned from the dead. Harry should have wanted to know why and how, but at that moment none of it mattered. The scowl Harry had worn since entering the room vanished, replaced by a childlike look of longing and disbelief.

"Sirius?" asked Harry softly. "Is it really you?"

Sirius smiled and nodded. Both stood, walked beside the table and threw their arms around each other.

In the room next door, Ron and Kingsley looked on the scene, realizing the story was true. Sirius Black had returned from the dead. Ron released the tie holding the curtain and allowed it to close.

"I guess that settles that," said Ron.

"Let's give them some time alone," said Kingsley. "Come to my office, and we'll have some tea."

Ron nodded and followed Kingsley to his office.

Back inside interrogation room one, Harry held on tightly to Sirius. It still didn't seem real, let alone possible.

They embraced for several minutes, and reluctantly Harry let go. He pulled his chair around to the side of the table, and both men sat back down.

"Sirius, I've missed you so much," Harry admitted, as he tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "What happened? How did you come back?"

"Well, I died, but you know that," said Sirius. "I know I was dead, I remember the day you defeated Voldemort, when you brought Remus, your parents and me back with the Resurrection Stone. I'm afraid I don't remember anything else."

"But what happened, how is it you are alive?" asked Harry. "Can my parents…"

"I don't know how I'm alive again, Harry," said Sirius. "Somehow though, I know…your parents…they can't come back. I'm sorry, Harry. If I could trade places with them…"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "I'm glad you're back." Harry's chest was tight. He was glad Sirius was back, but perhaps deep down, if it could have been his parents, well, that didn't matter. Harry pushed the thought from his mind.

Harry and Sirius talked for hours. Harry told Sirius about his life. Harry told him how Ginny saved him from his guilt after he defeated Voldemort, and how he found the heart shaped emerald ring in Sirius' vault at Gringotts. He told Sirius about his seventh year, and how wonderfully ordinary it was. He told him about Auror training and watching Ginny play for the Holyhead Harpies. He told him about their wedding, and finding out he was going to be a father. He told him about James, Albus, and Lily, and about what had been happening with Albus. He told him about the rest of the family. He told him about leaving the Ministry to become a teacher, and how Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all back at Hogwarts with him. He tried to make up for twenty-one years in a few short hours.

Harry had no idea how long it had been. Time didn't seem to matter. There was a knock on the door, and Hannah came in and gave Harry a folded piece of parchment, letting him know that it was six forty-five. Harry thanked her and introduced Hannah to his godfather.

"What's it say?" asked Sirius, after Hannah left.

"Ron has gone back to Hogwarts," said Harry. "We are meeting with the children for breakfast and to explain our becoming teachers at seven o'clock this morning."

"I guess you'll have to explain me too," laughed Sirius.

"Quite right," grinned Harry. "Teddy will be there too, I'm sure you'll want to meet Remus and Tonks' son. We had better get going," declared Harry. "Your return will be a surprise to everyone, Ron's not going to tell anyone."

Harry and Sirius headed for the fireplace to return to Hogwarts. Harry was so happy to have his godfather back that he couldn't put it into words. He tried to figure out what he was going to tell the children.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had kept much of their experiences in school from the children. Of course, many things about their defeat of Voldemort and even their experiences while in school were widely known. The general public did not know many of the details. Much of the worst of what happened to them was not known, and they had thought the children should be older before they told them. Of course, they had always meant to tell them by the time they went to school, but they had always put it off. The memories were painful for all of them, and Harry especially didn't want to have to tell his children about the things he'd faced. Harry preferred those things stay buried in the past.

Sirius' name had come up a few times around the children, and when they asked, Harry told them about his godfather, but said he had gone away on a trip long ago and hadn't returned. To tell them anything else would have invited too many questions that Harry didn't want to answer.

Harry was happy he had told them that Sirius had gone on a long trip, as this would be easier to explain to them. Teddy on the other hand knew the truth about Sirius. Harry wasn't really looking forward to explaining Sirius' resurrection, especially since he really had no explanation to give.


	10. Chapter 9 – Explanations, Part II

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 9 – Explanations, Part II**

In the Headmistress' Office, a large table had been set up for breakfast. Around it, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Teddy all sat, most chatting excitedly. Teddy told them all about his new job as Assistant Gamekeeper, and the students all talked about their schedules which they had picked up from the Great Hall before coming to breakfast. Twice Hugo tried to slip Teddy a Canary Cream, but he wouldn't fall for it.

Only Albus was quiet. He was sure he was not going to like the answer to why his parents, aunt, and uncle were at Hogwarts. He was sure it was because of him.

The younger students were in awe of the Headmistress' Office. James had made three trips here last year with Jason and Danny that had been none too pleasant. Teddy had been to this office quite a few times when he was in school, and his memories of the room were just as unpleasant.

Off in the corner, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were talking out of earshot of the children.

"Who is this mystery guest, Ron?" asked Hermione suspiciously. "Tell us."

"No," said Ron flatly. "If I tell you, you'll want an explanation, and since I don't have an explanation, I'm going to let Harry tell you."

"Why so secretive?" asked Ginny in exasperation. "You're really being annoying."

"You'll see," said Ron with a teasing glint in his eye.

At that moment, the flames erupted in emerald, and Harry stepped out of the fire. He looked right at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and smiled. "I brought an old friend for breakfast," he informed them, unable to hide a smile.

As Harry stepped away from the fire, another figure emerged from the grate. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, it's so good to see you," said Sirius with a big smile. He opened his arms to them.

"Sirius!" Hermione and Ginny gasped at the same time, shock etched on both their faces. They both looked to Harry for an explanation.

"It's really him," said Harry with a smile.

Ginny and Hermione both walked over to Sirius, their mouths hanging open. "Sirius," said Ginny tentatively.

Sirius looked from Hermione to Ginny and back. "Look at you two," said Sirius with a smile. "I can't believe it…you're all grown up."

Ginny was blinking back tears as she hugged Sirius tightly, and he kissed the top of her head. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was wondering what exactly they would say to the children, but at that moment, she couldn't focus on that.

When it was Hermione's turn for a hug, Sirius whispered in her ear. "So, that guy finally managed to ask you out, I guess," said Sirius.

Hermione laughed, in spite of the tears burning her eyes. "Well…that's a long story," said Hermione.

"I'm sure there are a lot of those to be told," laughed Sirius. "I look forward to hearing them all."

In the happiness of seeing Sirius again, the box that had kept Hermione awake all night for the past two nights had slipped from her mind completely.

Ron also gave Sirius a welcome hug, and Harry quietly filled the three of them in as best he could. The children looked on, unable to hear the hushed whispers of their parents. James leaned over towards Teddy and whispered. "Who do you think that is?"

Teddy had heard more than enough stories of Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony, to recognize the man who had arrived with Harry. "I think its Sirius Black," whispered Teddy. He left out his surprise that Sirius was alive.

"Sirius Black!" exclaimed James in surprise. "I thought Dad said he left on a trip and never returned, years ago."

"Yeah," agreed Rose. "I thought so too."

The adults began to disperse and move toward the table. Ginny walked around behind Teddy and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered to him. "Harry and Sirius will speak to you after the children leave," she whispered. "Just play along for now."

Teddy nodded; it was obvious they weren't going to explain Sirius' miraculous return from the dead to the children, so he would play along with whatever they said.

Harry and Sirius stood facing the assembled group. "I want you all to meet a dear friend," said Harry. "This is my godfather, Sirius Black."

"I thought he went on a trip and never returned," said James blurted out, earning him a reproachful look from Rose for his lack of tact.

"I did," Sirius admitted. "But now I'm back. You must be James. You look just like…your grandfather…when he was your age." There was a touch of sadness in Sirius' voice, and even more in his eyes.

"You knew Grandpa Potter?" asked Albus, looking up at him with his grandmother's eyes.

"Yes I did," said Sirius mustering a weak smile. "I knew him and Grandma Potter, and Teddy's father, Remus. Your grandpa was…and still is, my best friend."

Sirius quickly rubbed the back of his hand on his cheek to erase the tear that escaped his eye. Losing James and Lily all those years ago was still a painful memory. He had spent his twelve years in Azkaban thinking about it; the night James and Lily died, and about the man who had betrayed them.

Lily, who had been silent this whole time, saw the tear that Sirius wiped away. She stood up, and walked around the table to him. Lily put her arms around Sirius and hugged him. He was so much taller, being that she was only nine years old. She hugged him around the waist and looked up at him. "I'll be your friend," said Lily sweetly.

Sirius looked down at her for a moment, noting her long red hair just like her mother and grandmother. She looked so much like Ginny, but Sirius could see the face of the woman he considered a sister in Lily's face too. He knelt down in front of her.

"You must be, Lily," said Sirius, taking her hand and kissing it like a proper gentlemen greeting a lady. "Thank you, I would like that very much."

Lily went back to the table with a big smile on her face as Sirius was introduced to Albus, Rose, and Hugo.

"Is it true you are an Animagus?" asked Rose inquisitively.

"You tell me," replied Sirius with a glint in his eye. A moment later, he transformed into his Animagus form of a large black dog. Sirius barked once, then changed back.

"Wicked," breathed Hugo and James at the same moment.

Finally, Sirius turned to Teddy. "You must be Teddy," said Sirius. "You look so much like your father. We need to have a chat later."

Teddy just nodded at the man of whom he had heard countless stories. 'A chat' hardly seemed the proper description to explain returning from the dead.

"Aren't you too young to have known Grandpa Potter?" asked Albus curiously.

Harry should have expected that from Albus. He was a very smart boy. Harry wasn't sure what to say, but Sirius beat him to it.

"Right you are," said Sirius with a smile. "Very observant of you. You see, on my journey, I encountered an interesting potion. It's nearly impossible to find. It slows the aging process. I look pretty good for fifty-seven years old."

"Well, it's already seven thirty," said Harry, changing the subject before someone could ask a question they couldn't come up with an answer for. "We should all eat and talk about some things. You'll need to be getting to class at nine o'clock."

They all sat at the table, and breakfast appeared a moment later. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, all explained how these great opportunities had come up, and they had kept it secret as a surprise. It seemed to Harry that they all believed the story, except for Albus. Harry could see from the look on Albus' face that he wasn't buying the explanation.

James seemed to feel like their being there was going to take away their freedom, but Ginny and Harry told them they weren't going to do that. They were just two teachers, and they did tell them they wouldn't abuse the Marauder's Map to keep track of them. They did ask that the Potters and Weasleys have a family dinner together once a week, on Sunday nights.

They also told the children they needed to properly refer to them as Professor Potter, Auror Weasley and Headmistress Weasley when in class or around other students. This was met with a series of groans. Teddy made it very clear to them all that he was still just 'Teddy'.

At eight fifteen, breakfast was over, and except for Albus, the explanations had seemed to satisfy everyone. James and Rose got up and left for Gryffindor Tower to gather their books for class. Ron and Hermione said they would take Lily and Hugo to their elementary lessons, which Hermione would be teaching, leaving Albus, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Sirius in the office.

"Tell me the truth," said Albus in a pained tone when the others had gone. Albus was on the verge of tears. "You're here because of me, aren't you?"

The tone of Albus's voice cut into Harry and Ginny's hearts. Harry looked to Ginny, who nodded to him.

Harry walked around the table and turned a chair sideways to face him and sat down. Albus continued to stare at the table. He wouldn't turn towards his father. "Al…yes, part of the reason we took these jobs was to be here for you because of the things that have happened," said Harry. "We still don't know why they happened and we are worried about you."

"I'm sorry," said Albus, with a sniffle. "I never meant for these things to happen. I didn't want you to give up your jobs."

"We know that sweetheart," cooed Ginny, as she sat down on his other side, and put her hand on Albus' shoulder. "There is nowhere we'd rather be than here with you."

"Come here," said Harry, pulling Albus into a hug. Albus put his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tight. After a moment, he let go and Albus hugged his mother.

Albus got up and headed for the door, drying his eyes on the back of his hand. "I have to get going, I told Carly and Rose I would meet them in the common room so we can walk to class together," said Albus. "We all have the same timetable." His tone made it clear he didn't feel any better after his parents' assurance that it was all right.

Harry looked towards Ginny, who just shrugged. Albus had always been very sensitive, and they had a feeling he'd blame himself for their leaving their jobs.

As Albus opened the door, Neville arrived at the office.

"Hi, Al," said Neville cheerfully.

"Hi, Neville…I mean Professor Longbottom," Albus replied flatly, and he walked by him and down the stairs.

Neville just shrugged, and continued into the office towards Harry and Ginny. "I just saw Hermione and Ron, and they told me the great news. I can't believe you're all back." Neville stopped suddenly and turned slowly to his right, where Sirius leaned against a windowsill. "Aren't you dead?"

"I have been waiting to ask the same question for over an hour," remarked Teddy sharply. Teddy had always been patient, but he really wanted to know what was going on.

"Neville, you had better sit down," said Harry.

The five of them sat whilst Harry and Sirius explained to Neville and Teddy what had happened or at least as much as they knew what happened. They still had no real explanation for Sirius' miraculous return from death.

"Your parents…gave me a message for you, Teddy," said Sirius, straining hard to remember how he knew that. "They wanted me to tell you they love you more than anything."

"Thanks, Sirius," said Teddy with a sad smile. Teddy and Sirius each stood up and walked around the table and hugged each other. "You know, Harry has told me so many tales of Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony already that I feel like I know you."

"I would wager I have a few stories Harry hasn't told you," said Sirius with a mischievous grin. "I'll bet you and the others would love to hear them."

"Sirius, James already ended up in this office three times last year, don't do us any favors," said Ginny with a laugh.

"Would I ever cause trouble?" asked Sirius in a tone feigning hurt at the insinuation. His eyes told a different story.

They all laughed. "I have to go," said Teddy. "Hagrid is expecting me." Teddy headed towards the door.

"I have to get to class, myself," said Neville standing up.

"Neville, I know we've never met before, but I just want to thank you for standing by Harry that night at the Department of Mysteries," said Sirius. "You were very brave."

"No thanks necessary. I would do it again in a heartbeat," said Neville, with a smile. He shook Sirius' hand, and headed towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "See you around Professor Potter and Professor Potter."

When the office door closed, Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other on one side of the table, while Sirius sat on the other.

"I can't tell you how proud I am of both of you," smiled Sirius. "It's hard to imagine that you two are all grown up with a family of your own. I can tell you are wonderful parents."

"Sure," said Harry. "One of my sons just accidentally blows things up and blames himself. I gave him my eyes, and my incessant need to blame myself for everything. Well done Harry Potter."

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers. "You also gave him your big heart, and your kindness, and your love of flying…and unfortunately your hair," said Ginny with a smile. "Why don't you take your own advice and don't blame yourself for something you can't control."

"Yes dear," said Harry with a grin.

Sirius could tell they had this conversation before. "Well, you have him well trained, Ginny," said Sirius with a smirk.

"Thanks, Padfoot," said Harry with a laugh. "Ginny, any idea what Hermione wants to talk to us about tonight?"

"I don't know, but I heard her invite Sirius," said Ginny.

"She also told me quarters were being prepared for me, and I was to stay in the castle as long as I wanted," said Sirius. "I don't want to impose…but I'd really like to stay around for a while if that's all right."

"I insist you stay," said Harry. "It's been…so long…I don't want to waste a minute."


	11. Chapter 10 – A Moment by the Lake

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 10 – A Moment by the Lake**

When morning classes were over, the whole school started to gather in the Great Hall for lunch. James, Jason, and Danny had just sat down, when Rose and Carly walked up behind them.

"Hey guys," said Rose. "Where's Al?"

"He was just here," answered James. "He said he wasn't hungry."

"He seemed kind of distracted in class this morning," said Carly. "He took off as soon as class was over."

"It's not like him to skip a meal," said Rose.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Danny. "Rose, there's a seat next to me."

Rose smiled and quickly sat down next to Danny.

"Did Al say where he was going?" asked Carly concernedly.

"I think I heard him say he was going for a walk down by the lake," said Jason.

Even though she had only known Al, Rose, James, Jason, and Danny for about a day, she really liked them all. Carly never really had a lot of friends before. She always kept to herself. Ever since her mother died, she had become even more withdrawn. She hadn't told anyone that her father took his own life a month later and that she would be living in a Muggle orphanage in London when the school year was over. Her father had arranged for her to attend Hogwarts before his death. Her father had hoped a new school in a new place might let her start over.

Carly kept thinking about what Albus had done for her, arranging for a carriage so she didn't have to take the boats, and being so kind. It was a really sweet thing to do, maybe the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. When Albus hugged her after she saw the Thestrals and she told Albus and his cousin what had happened to her mother, it really did make her feel better than she had in a long time.

"I think I'm going to try and find Al and make sure he's all right," said Carly. "I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch, Rose."

"All right, see you then," said Rose.

Carly walked out the main doors of the castle towards the lake. It took her a few minutes to find Albus. He was sitting against a large tree not far from the shore. As she got closer, she could see he was crying.

"What's wrong, Al?" asked Carly kneeling down beside him.

Albus quickly rubbed the backs of his hands on his face, trying to hide that he had been crying, but it was no use, and he gave up. "I'm fine," said Albus flatly, as he slumped against the tree.

"No you aren't," said Carly. "Last night, you were so happy after you were sorted, and you seemed fine this morning, but ever since breakfast with your family, you've seemed upset." She paused. "I know upset when I see it, I've spent a lot of time upset this past year and a half. Tell me what's wrong, I promise you'll feel better."

"I don't know," said Albus. On one hand, he knew talking about it might make him feel better, but he had never told anyone about his episodes before. The family knew, and even though Rose knew, he had never even talked about it with her.

"Would you be more comfortable talking to Rose or your brother? I could get them," Carly said, standing up.

"No," said Albus reaching out and taking her hand. "Sit, I'll tell you."

Carly sat down on his right and leaned against the tree, he was still holding her hand. He never really talked to any other girls other than Rose, but it was so easy to talk to Carly. It felt good to have Carly there.

"It started when I was seven," explained Albus. "I had an argument with my brother and I got upset. I sort of blew up the wall of the house in my bedroom."

"What do you mean you blew it up?" asked Carly in surprise.

"I wish I knew," said Albus with a sigh. "I just woke up in the rubble. I wasn't hurt, but I couldn't remember any of what happened. It's happened six other times. The first few didn't really bother me. My parents said not to worry that it was all right, and I just accepted that. After the third time it happened though…"

"What is it, Al?" asked Carly softly.

"I've never told this to anyone," said Albus softly. "After the third time, I started to get scared that I would hurt someone. I'm almost afraid…to be around people. I think I'm dangerous and I'm better off being alone."

Albus heard a gasp from his left and he and Carly looked in that direction, to see his father standing there. "Al," said Harry breathlessly. Albus looked back at the ground.

Harry couldn't believe he had never sensed it. How could Albus feel that way and his own father not know it?

"I better go," said Carly starting to get up, but Harry put up a hand to stop her.

"No, you can stay…unless Albus wants you to go," said Harry. "It's up to him."

Albus shook his head slightly, not looking up from the ground, and held Carly's hand tighter.

"Carly, I should introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter, Albus's Dad, and I'm also Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Harry, reaching down to shake her hand.

Carly shook Harry's hand. "Of course I know who you are, sir," said Carly with a smile. "Even in the United States you're famous. I've read about you. It's really nice to meet you."

"Likewise. It seems everyone has read about me," said Harry with a forced laugh. "I'm glad Al has made a new friend. I met my two best friends on my first train ride to Hogwarts twenty-seven years ago and they are still my best friends."

"I'm glad too," said Carly smiling at Albus.

Albus didn't see her smile though. He still stared at the ground in front of him. If only the ground would open up and swallow him, thought Albus. He really didn't want to talk about this with his father.

Harry sat down next to Albus and put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Al, why didn't you ever tell me or your mum how you felt?" asked Harry. "You know we wouldn't have been angry or anything."

"I didn't want to worry you more than I already did," muttered Albus pitifully. "I could tell how worried you were about me. The last time was nine months ago, and I thought since it had never been that long between episodes before that maybe it was behind me. Today you told me why you're here. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you and Mum, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to give up your jobs." Albus closed his eyes tight, trying to force himself not to cry.

"Oh, Al," said Harry. He pulled his son into his lap and hugged him. Albus cried into his shoulder. It broke Harry's heart to see him like this. Nothing ever bothered James, but Albus took everything to heart. After a moment, Albus stopped crying and pulled back, but still sat in his father's lap. Harry brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Al, you can tell me anything. You don't have to keep things in that are bothering you."

Albus nodded. "I just didn't want you to worry anymore," said Albus softly.

"Al, I love you, and your mum loves you," said Harry. "If something is bothering you, we want to know about it so we can help you." He kissed Albus on his forehead, and slid him back to the ground next to him.

"You want to know something, Al?" asked Harry. "The main reason I decided to take the position at Hogwarts was because of you. I admit that. A long time ago, I thought maybe one day I'd like to teach here. Honestly, I can't tell you how much I have missed this place all these years. This was the first real home I ever had."

Albus looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?" asked Albus curiously. "Didn't you live with your aunt and uncle before you came to school?"

"Yes," said Harry slowly. He really wished he hadn't said that. "That's a rather long story, one I promise I will tell you at some point. I'm going to head back to the castle." Harry stood up. "You can stay about another ten minutes, but then you better get back or you'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hear your teacher's a really difficult guy." Harry winked.

Albus smiled up at him. "See you there," said Albus. "I love you, Dad."

Harry and headed back to the castle, leaving Albus and Carly alone.

"Your Dad seems like a great guy," said Carly with a smile.

"Yeah, he is," said Albus. "He's the best."

Carly reached out and took Albus's hand again and he turned to her and smiled.

She smiled back. "I like your eyes when you smile," said Carly shyly, only half looking at him as she said it.

"Thanks," said Albus. Without thinking about it, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. As Albus pulled back, he noticed her necklace. The three charms hanging from the necklace were all in the shape of birds, and were beautifully painted in bright colors. They were a swan, an eagle, and an owl. "That's a nice necklace."

Carly put her hand on the charms that dangled on the delicate gold chain. "I haven't taken it off since the day I got it," explained Carly. "It's really all I have left of my family. When I was born, my Dad bought the chain, and both of my grandmothers bought a charm, and my mum bought a charm. I never knew either of my grandfathers, and my parents didn't have any brothers, sisters, or cousins. The four of them were the only family I knew. They had planned to give it to me on my eleventh birthday, before I went to school." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "By the time I turned eleven they were all gone."

It took a moment for Albus to fully comprehend what she was saying. "Wait," said Albus. He suddenly realized something she had said yesterday hadn't made sense until now. "What happened to your dad? I just assumed you moved here with him."

Carly closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "He blamed himself for not being there when my Mum died," said Carly softly. "He was so depressed. A month after her death, he took his own life. He made arrangements for me to live in a Muggle orphanage in California and finish elementary school, then be moved to a Muggle orphanage in London so I could attend Hogwarts. On April seventeenth, my birthday, while I was still in California finishing school, I received the necklace in the mail from my father's lawyer with a note explaining it."

"I'm so sorry, Carly," said Albus. He put his arm around her shoulders, and Carly rested her head on his shoulder, and they sat like that, silently looking out at the lake for a few minutes, and then Carly broke the silence.

"You're really lucky, Al," said Carly. "Your parents really love you and they are there for you." She paused. "I'm…I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. You'll never be alone," said Albus, with a conviction he had never felt about anything before. "I'll be there for you, I promise."

For a moment, Carly thought he was just being nice, but the look in Albus's eyes told her he really meant it. "Thanks, Al," said Carly with a smile. "That really means a lot." She paused for a minute. "We better get back, or we'll be late for class."

Albus nodded, and they both stood up and headed back to the castle walking hand in hand.

Albus and Carly arrived just in time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they came in, hand in hand, Scorpius Malfoy snickered from the back row, but Albus and Carly were oblivious to it.

Albus and Carly took seats in the first row next to Rose, Albus sitting between the two girls. Rose greeted them with a smile when she saw them holding hands.

Albus looked around, but his Dad was nowhere to be seen. A smile crossed Albus's lips. "Carly, Rose, don't move," whispered Albus. He pulled out his wand flicked it in the air, and said, "Protego." He did it quietly, so only Carly and Rose could hear him.

Carly looked questioningly at him, but Rose realized what Albus had done. Albus just winked at Carly. A moment later, a red flash filled the room, leaving all the students, except Carly, Rose, and Albus feeling the sting of a very mild stinging charm, and Albus's father suddenly appeared in the front of the classroom pulling off his invisibility cloak.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry with a smile. "I'm Professor Potter. Can anyone tell me why I just stung you…or should I say most of you."

Rose put up her hand. "Miss Weasley?" said Harry.

"To show us what happens when we aren't prepared," said Rose.

"Very good. Five points for Gryffindor," said Harry. "An old friend of mine, who taught me a lot about defending myself, used to always say, 'constant vigilance', meaning, always be aware of what's going on around you. Now, you could hardly expect to be stunned in a classroom, I'll grant you that, but what if you had been somewhere else? I'll let you think on that. Now, who cast the shield?" asked Harry of the three students in the front row. He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

Albus put up his hand. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Please come here and demonstrate," said Harry. He was hiding a proud smile.

Albus got up and walked to the front of the classroom and drew his wand. Harry raised his wand to his son and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego," shouted Albus, swishing his wand in the air at almost the same moment his father sent his Disarming Charm. The Disarming Charm bounced off harmlessly.

"Very good Mr. Potter, five points for Gryffindor. Please take your seat," said Harry. Albus returned to his seat.

"Showoff," muttered Scorpius Malfoy from the back row, just loud enough to be heard in the front row.

Harry turned to address the class again. "A great many witches and wizards have used Protego and Expelliarmus to save their lives when confronted by a Dark Witch or Dark Wizard," said Harry. "Most of first year will be spent on identifying and learning the signs of Dark Magic, but we will also spend some time on Shield and Disarming Charms. We will not be practicing any offensive hexes, jinxes, or curses. Those will come later in your studies."

Harry saw a hand go up in the back row. It was a girl with dark skin and blond hair. Harry pointed to her. "Yes Miss…"

"Thomas, sir. I believe you knew my dad," she replied. "We met at his…funeral."

"You must be Sarah, Dean's daughter," said Harry. The girl nodded. "I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you." Harry hadn't seen her since Dean's funeral last year. "Your dad was a good man. I knew him well since we were roommates in school. Did you have a question, Miss Thomas?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," said Sarah. "You said Expelliarmus is a Disarming Charm, but my dad told me you used it to defeat Voldemort. How is that possible?"

This was Harry's third class, having had second and third years that morning, and each had asked him some question similar to this. "That's a very long story, and I expect you'll read about it somewhere in your History of Magic class, but yes, I did," said Harry. "It was only possible due to an extraordinary set of circumstances. I wouldn't recommend Expelliarmus if some is trying to use the Killing Curse on you. I was…very lucky."

Harry knew there would be many other questions like this as the year went on. There were so many things he Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had never told their children, and certainly some of them were going to start to come up. His slip at alluding to his painful childhood to Albus earlier was also something he owed Albus an explanation of. Harry made a mental note to discuss that with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when they met later that night. Perhaps the time had come to tell them everything.


	12. Chapter 11 – The Prophecy Revealed

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 11 – The Prophecy Revealed**

Ginny and Harry were walking down a deserted hallway, heading towards the Headmistress's office to meet with Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. Harry's bad feeling about the meeting continued. Though Hermione made it sound like it wasn't a big deal, Harry couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"What's wrong love?" asked Ginny, giving Harry's arm a squeeze. "You hardly ate any dinner."

Harry took a breath. He knew she this was going to upset Ginny. "Well, when Albus didn't show up for lunch, I was worried about him," said Harry. "I saw a girl come into the Great Hall with Rose and leave a few minutes later. I assumed that was Carly. I took a chance and walked down by the lake. They were sitting by a tree talking, and Albus was telling her about his episodes."

"Well, they must be becoming really close if he was comfortable telling her," said Ginny. "That's good, right?"

Harry smiled. "You of all people must believe in love at first sight," said Harry. "Seeing them together, I don't know, just seemed right." Harry sighed.

"Why do I feel like you haven't told me something?" asked Ginny softly.

Harry never could hide anything from her. He stopped walking and turned to Ginny. "Al said after the third time it happened, he started to get scared he would hurt someone," said Harry. "He said he was almost afraid to be around people, and that he thinks he might be dangerous and might be better off alone."

Ginny wore a look of shock mixed with heartache. "My poor baby," said Ginny with tears in her eyes. "How could I have not known?"

Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't know either. I talked to him," said Harry. "He was also upset that we had all given up our jobs because of him. I think he felt a lot better after we talked. I never realized how he felt either."

"Are you really sure he's all right?" asked Ginny. "Maybe I should go see him."

"No, as much as Al wouldn't react like James would, I don't think he wants his mum charging into the dorm to hug him," smiled Harry. "I think he's fine. Al's a lot stronger than he seems, I think."

"I hope so," sighed Ginny.

Now was as good a time as any to bring up what had been on his mind, Harry thought. "I think it might be time we tell them everything," he said. "They deserve to know what happened to us, and if the questions I got in class are any indication, it will only get harder not to tell them. As it is, I'm afraid they'll be upset that we never told them."

"You're probably right, we better talk to Ron and Hermione about it," said Ginny with a nod.

Harry let go of Ginny, and they continued their walk to Hermione's office.

When they arrived, the door was open, and they went straight in and saw Hermione, Ron, and Sirius already seated at a table. A small wooden box sat in front of Hermione. Harry closed the door behind them.

Harry noticed some of the portraits were speaking, but no noise could be heard. Hermione must have used a charm to keep them quiet and probably deaf to their conversations. Dumbledore was asleep in his portrait, as usual.

"Sorry we're late," said Harry.

Sirius thought Ginny looked upset. "Nothing wrong, is there?" asked Sirius as Harry and Ginny sat down.

"Al," said Harry. "He's okay though, we'll fill you in later."

"Was it another episode?" asked Ron. "I didn't hear anything."

"No, nothing like that," said Harry shaking his head. "It does relate to that though, it'll keep until later."

"Are you going to fill us in on the big secret, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione stared at the box on the table. "I guess it's time," said Hermione. "Two days ago, I was in my office at the Ministry finishing my last bit of paperwork, and Kingsley brought me this box. Susan Bones smuggled it out of an excavation site in Romania, then had Kingsley Obliviate her memory of it, and Kingsley had me Obliviate his memory of it."

A deafening silence filled the room.

"Susan estimated this box to be approximately thirteen hundred years old," said Hermione. "I haven't run specific tests, but the design seems to date from then."

"Those are runes on the top of the box, aren't they?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It says, 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"How is that possible?" asked Harry, a sense of dread filling his stomach. "How could anyone have known about me thirteen hundred years ago?"

"With all we've seen, do you really have to ask?" asked Ron. "I mean, Sirius returned from the dead yesterday, need I say more?"

"That's not all," said Hermione. She flipped up the cover. They could all see the glass vial, with what looked like parchment beneath. Hermione pointed to the Runes on the inside of the cover. "This says, 'the Dark Lord will rise again'."

Harry felt numb. He felt like his entire world had just crashed down around him.

"He already returned," said Sirius. "That night in the graveyard."

"That's what I hope it means," said Hermione. "I figured after thirteen hundred years, a couple of days wouldn't make any difference. With everything going on the last few of days, I didn't think we needed this as well. I can't imagine it means anything is going to happen, otherwise I would have brought it to you immediately, Harry."

"When did we ever have that much luck," muttered Harry, still shocked, and with a little anger in his voice. Harry took a breath. "I'm sorry, you're right. Things have been crazy enough the last two days. Of course it has to be about what happened our fourth year. It has to be." Harry wished he felt as confident as he sounded.

Hermione nodded. "I haven't looked at the parchment, and I tried to open the memory and I couldn't," said explained.

Harry looked to Ginny, who nodded. He reached into the box and pulled the parchment out from underneath the vial. It had to be as old as the box. He unfolded it and read it aloud. "Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom, James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Carly Jones, Sirius Black," said Harry.

All except Sirius had the same thought. How could their children's names, be on a piece of parchment that was thirteen hundred years old?

"Who is Carly Jones?" asked Sirius, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"She's a friend of Al, they met on the train," said Ginny absently.

"That poor girl," said Hermione, trying to stay calm. "I came across her file today, such a tragic story."

"I know," said Ginny sadly. "I heard how she lost her mother in a boating accident."

"Not just her mother," said Hermione. "Her father took his own life a month later. The poor girl is living in a Muggle orphanage in London."

"I think we are missing the point," said Harry, trying to remain calm and very nearly failing. "This parchment has got to be as old as the box, am I the only one unnerved by our children being associated with it?"

"Let's not panic," said Sirius calmingly. "Why don't we find out what the memory contains?"

Harry wondered if this was how his parents felt when they found out about the prophecy so long ago. Did they feel terrified at the thought of their child being associated with that mad man? Could this mean it was going to catch up to his children and his best friends' children? Nothing associated with the name 'The Dark Lord' was ever good. Harry just wanted the vial to contain anything but a prophecy.

Ginny could see the pain and fear in Harry's eyes. She hadn't seen that pain in his eyes since the day nineteen years ago, when they visited the graveyard in Godric's Hollow, and had an impromptu funeral for his parents. That same morning, he had worn the same look in his eyes when he told her about his nightmares. She knew he had never completely buried the past, though he rarely let it affect him anymore. She could not ever remember seeing so much fear in his eyes. Ginny knew that fear was not for his own safety, but for the children's, and she shared it.

Hermione waved her wand, and the Pensieve that Professor Dumbledore had always kept in the office levitated to the table.

Harry removed the vial from the box and removed the stopper. He poured the memory into the Pensieve. He removed his wand from his pocket and tapped the surface. A cloaked figure rose from the stone basin and began to speak in a raspy woman's voice.

"The Boy Who Lived must be warned, the time for The Twelve to be united draws near. The twelfth will return from beyond the veil. Heed the words of Merlin. The Dark Lord will rise again."

The room was silent for several minutes, before Harry broke the silence.

"Would it be all right to panic now?" asked Harry flatly. This couldn't possibly be happening, thought Harry. Not again.

"I think we need to stay calm and figure out what this means," suggested Hermione, who had been writing down the words of the prophecy, and read them from the parchment one line at a time.

"'The Boy Who Lived must be warned, the time for The Twelve to be united draws near'," said Hermione.

"Well, it's a warning for Harry, and I would assume The Twelve are the twelve names on that list," said Sirius.

"Makes sense to me, but we really can't know that for sure," said Ron. "What do you think, Harry?"

"I think the only thing I really heard was that last part," said Harry taking a deep breath, and rubbing his forehead. He seemed to have developed a headache. Voldemort would return. Harry didn't need to know anything else.

"Harry, I know you're scared, we all are, but we have to focus if we are going to figure out what all this means," said Ginny.

Harry thought about her words. As he'd come to find out, there was one truth he could never shake. Ginny was always right. "I'm sorry. You're right," said Harry. "I'm just so…I don't know."

"We're all scared, Harry," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "Sirius, I agree, the twelve names on the list must be The Twelve," said Harry. "Nothing else would make sense."

"'The twelfth will return from beyond the veil'," read Hermione. "I think that's fairly obvious." All of them nodded.

"'Heed the words of Merlin'," read Hermione.

"What words?" asked Ron.

"Good question," said Ginny.

"The last part seems self explanatory," Ron pointed out flatly.

As they sat in silence, most of their thoughts mirrored each other's. They were worried for the children.

The questions that plagued Harry's mind were terrible. Was he never meant to be happy? Should he never have had a family? How could he have brought the curse that plagued his youth down on his children, and his friends' children, and this girl who had already been through so much? Hadn't he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione suffered enough to buy their children happiness? How many more would die for having the unfortunate luck to know Harry Potter?

It went even deeper than that though. This was stirring up thoughts that Harry thought he had buried long ago. Did Dumbledore know? Was there one last thing Dumbledore had kept from him? Harry suddenly had a terrible ache in his chest. Dumbledore had to know this would happen, Harry thought. He had to know. After all this time, when he thought he finally knew everything, Harry was sure Dumbledore was still lying to him. That was painful in a way no one else could ever understand. It took a few moments, but Harry finally found his voice, putting the ache in his chest aside for the moment as best he could.

"I can't help but think we've made a mistake keeping our history from the children all these years," said Harry, his voice thick with trepidation. "I don't know what any of this means, but they need to know we have been through this before. We need to tell them what happened to us. Today in my classes, I already got questions about some of the things we did. Dean Thomas's daughter asked if I really used Expelliarmus to defeat Voldemort. They will find out much of what happened with or without us, and I would rather we tell them, and be there to answer their questions and put their fears at ease. For a while we…I was protecting them from it. I didn't want to relive the past."

"No one came blame you for that, Harry," said Hermione. "It's not like we enjoy those memories either. It wasn't just you."

Harry looked at her as if to say, 'Oh, really', but he said nothing.

"Do we tell them everything?" asked Ginny.

"Not the gory details, but yes, all the events," said Harry. "Yes, even what happened to my parents, and my life with the Dursleys. Though I might leave a few details of that out, some just don't need to be repeated. Not this new prophecy, not yet. We can't keep it from them like…"

Harry glanced up to Professor Dumbledore's portrait. "Like Dumbledore did to me," said Harry. "We really don't know anything, I don't want to scare them. They'll just worry about something that could be years away. I don't want that."

"Do we tell Hugo and Lily?" asked Ron.

"They are both smart and strong," said Ginny. "I don't think we can tell the others and not them. We'll have to invite Carly too."

Ron and Hermione both nodded. "Sirius, will you be there too?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry," said Sirius with a nod. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Today's Monday, why don't we plan to spend the whole day on Saturday with them, that will give us a few days to digest all this," said Harry. "We can all get together in the Room of Requirement, I'll try to make it a comfortable setting, and I'll have Winky bring us breakfast and lunch."

The others around the table all nodded their agreement.

"Should we tell Neville?" asked Sirius.

"I think so," said Ginny. "We'll have to have him there on Saturday, he's family too."

"I'll get him," Ron volunteered. He stood and headed out the office door.

They sat in silence, while they waited for Ron and Neville. Harry's mind was being bombarded with awful thoughts, and his anger with Dumbledore increased by the second.

A few minutes later, Ron came back with Neville.

"What's up?" asked Neville. "Ron said you needed to see me, is something wrong?"

Neville and Ron sat down at the table, and Hermione told him the story of how she got the box and they showed him the list of names, then Hermione tapped her wand on the Pensieve, and the prophecy played again.

For a moment, the six of them were silent, and then Neville broke the silence. "I don't know what all this means, but I'm with you to the end," said Neville. "Who would ever think I'd be one of The Twelve?"

"You've heard of The Twelve?" asked Harry curiously.

"Sure," replied Neville. "Haven't you? Gran used to tell me the story when I was little. I guess growing up as a Muggle you wouldn't have heard it."

"I don't think any of us have ever heard it," said Sirius. "Enlighten us."

"Well, it's like this," said Neville. "My gran used to call it the Legend of The Twelve. The story goes that Merlin himself made a prophecy about them. 'The time of The Twelve will come, when twelve witches and wizards bound by friendship and blood, on whose shoulders would rest the fate of the world, will do battle with worst evil ever known. If they fail, the world will forever be bathed in darkness and blood.' When I was older, I asked her about the prophecy, and she said that no one knew what it was. A lot of it could just be made up."

"I need some air," said Harry, standing and walking swiftly towards the door. Ginny began to stand, but as Harry reached the door, without turning around he said, "I'd like to be alone."

As the door shut behind her husband, Ginny sat back down dejectedly. "I'm worried about him. He hasn't been like this in a long time," said Ginny. She brushed a finger lightly over the heart shaped emerald ring on her finger, then after a moment, she continued. "Not since the day after he gave me this ring."

"I'm going to go talk to him," said Sirius. "I have a feeling I know where he's going." He stood and left the office.

"I guess I'll start researching this, Legend of the Twelve, and see what I can find out," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ginny, her voice trembling slightly.

"Hey, it will be all right," said Ron, giving his wife and sister a reassuring smile. "I have total faith in Harry."


	13. Chapter 12 – Truths and Lies

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 12 – Truths and Lies**

Harry walked out of the castle and towards his destination beside the lake. The night was cold, and Harry was only wearing his Muggle clothing under his professor's robes, but he didn't care. He was so numb he couldn't even feel the cold.

The same thoughts that had blazed through his mind in the office, continued. His sense of betrayal as he thought of Dumbledore was beyond intense. Dumbledore was perhaps the greatest wizard since Merlin himself, he had to have known about this prophecy, and about the Legend of the Twelve. How could he not? Dumbledore had to have lied to him once. He had to have lied to him again.

Harry seethed with anger, and by the time he stood before the marble tomb, mere inches from it, his anger had turned to blind rage.

"How could you?" Harry screamed. No one was there to hear him this late at night, as it was approaching ten o'clock. His anguished cry echoed eerily off the water.

Harry's tone started angry, but became more pained with each passing word. "I thought you cared about me," said Harry, as tears began to fall from his eyes. "I thought you stopped lying to me. You had to know about this. My children are in danger. If I had known, I would have raised them as Muggles far away from here. I could have protected them. Now what am I supposed to do? Take them away from everything they know? You had to know about this. You said it once. You said it was important to fight and fight again and keep fighting. You said for only then could evil be kept at bay though NEVER QUITE ERADICATED! Instead of telling me, I got riddles and clues! You should have warned me! You owed me that!"

"Why?" Harry cried over and over as he beat his clenched fists on the marble tomb, having lost all control of his anger. He didn't feel the pain when the bones in his hands started to break, or when his skin split open, nor did he see the marble turn crimson, as his blood splattered on it. He didn't hear the footsteps running up behind him, and Harry barely registered the arms engulfing him, and trying to pull him back.

"Harry, stop," yelled Sirius.

Sirius pulled Harry to the ground beside the tomb, and held his arms tightly around him pinning Harry's arms so he couldn't move them. Harry struggled against his grip, but Sirius held fast.

"He didn't know, Harry," said Sirius. After a few moments, Harry stopped struggling, and Sirius loosened his grip. "I didn't know what he meant, but I do now. Dumbledore said to tell you he didn't know, he would have told you if he did. He said he was sorry."

Harry let the words sink in. The throbbing pain in his hands started to seep into his consciousness, but Harry ignored it. "Why, Sirius?" asked Harry. "Why can't I be happy? All I ever wanted was a family, and I had it taken away from me over and over again. They are everything to me I can't lose any of them. I can't."

With that Harry broke down completely. The thirty-seven year old wizard cried like a baby in his godfather's arms.

After a few minutes, Harry calmed down, and sat up against the side of the marble tomb, now streaked with his own blood. Sirius took out his wand and conjured two towels, and wrapped them around Harry's bloodied and broken hands.

"I'm sorry," said Harry slowly. "I shouldn't have doubted him. I made that mistake before. I wish he were here. He would know what to do. Dumbledore made his fair share of mistakes, but in the end, he always knew what the right thing to do was. I wish he were here so I could apologize."

"He knows you're hurting," Sirius reassured him. "I'm sure you were forgiven before you even left the castle. Don't worry about the children, we'll all be here to protect them, and prepare them for what's to come. I promise you, nothing bad will happen to them."

"You can't know that," said Harry softly.

Harry knew Dumbledore would have forgiven his outburst. Harry thought he had forgiven Dumbledore for lying to him a long time ago, but that was the first thing he thought of when he realized there was another prophecy. Maybe he never had really forgiven Dumbledore for lying to him.

As Harry sat, he knew there was something he needed to say to Sirius. "I never apologized to you," said Harry.

"What for?" asked Sirius curiously.

"For ignoring all the warnings," said Harry. "If I had listened to everyone, I would have never gone to the Department of Mysteries that night, my friends wouldn't have been hurt, and you would not have died. I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so sorry."

"Harry, you don't owe me an apology," said Sirius.

"Yes I do," said Harry sharply. "Ginny spent a long time after Voldemort fell, telling me things weren't my fault, and eventually I started believing it…at least mostly. The guilt was always there, but I haven't let it control me. Going to the Department of Mysteries that night, was one thing I did have control over. If I hadn't run off half-cocked that night, my friends wouldn't have been hurt and you wouldn't have died. If there was one thing in the sordid disaster that was my life back then that really and truly was my fault, it was what happened that night. I've never forgiven myself for that."

"You're far too hard on yourself, Harry," said Sirius. "You always were."

"Why don't you go get Ginny, and you can sing it as a duet," said Harry exasperatedly.

A silent moment passed, then Harry and Sirius broke out in laughter. After a minute of laughing uncontrollably, Sirius spoke. "Let me clean up this mess," said Sirius. "You should go to the Hospital Wing and get your hands taken care of." 

It was just now that Harry realized how much his hands hurt. "All right," said Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sirius nodded, and then helped Harry to his feet. Harry walked towards the castle with the bloody towels wrapped around his hands. He could hear Sirius cast the cleaning charm to remove the blood from the tomb. Harry knew he had to be stronger than this if not for himself, then for the children.

As Harry walked back to the castle, he thought about the children. None of them deserved any of this.

Rose was so much like Hermione it was a little scary. With the exception of her passion for flying and Quidditch that she got from her father, she was the spitting image in looks and personality of her mother. She was always reading. Harry was very happy that she and Albus were best friends. Hermione's friendship meant so much to him, and he knew Rose was just as good a friend to Albus.

Hugo was as unlike Rose as was possible, with the exception of his love of flying and Quidditch. He was every bit the practical joker that Fred and George were combined. He was Lily's best friend, and a better friend she couldn't have. He wasn't much for school, but did well enough. Hugo looked just like Ron. He was very friendly, and fun loving.

Then there were his and Ginny's children. Lily, his little princess, no one anywhere could have a more kind and loving heart than his little angel. She looked just like her mother, in miniature, and had inherited her mother's stubborn streak and infamous Weasley temper. She was a very good student, and the only one of their children not to have a love of flying. She loved to keep her Aunt Hermione company while everyone else was in the air. Her first and only trip on a broom was something of a family joke, though Lily really didn't think it was funny.

As the spitting image of his grandfather, in many ways, James gave Harry the opportunity to know what his father was like as a boy. James had a good heart, and was fiercely loyal to his friends. He was confident and sure of himself, and with the exception of his habit of getting in trouble, and winding up his younger brother, he was a good boy. While he did tend to wind Albus up sometimes, he was a really good big brother, and for the most part they got along well. He loved to fly, and had his sights set on being Keeper for the Gryffindor House team since he was six years old.

Then there was Albus, or Mini-Harry, as they called him when he was a baby. He had his father and grandmother's eyes and his father and grandfather's hair. He was his father's son in almost every way. Albus had a heart of gold, and never had a bad thing to say about anyone. The only person he had ever even argued with was his brother. Albus was smart and did very well in school, though he didn't particularly enjoy schoolwork. He loved flying and Quidditch, and from his first solo ride on a broom, it was clear he possessed a Seeker's reflexes. Albus was very quiet, and although always friendly, didn't make friends easily, but he and Rose had been inseparable almost since they were born. Unfortunately, as Harry had learned all too recently, Albus also had Harry's tendency to keep things bottled up and blame himself for everything. Of his children, his niece, and his nephew, Albus was the only one Harry really worried about, though with the events of the evening, the rest were catching up quickly.

Harry didn't know Carly Jones well, but he knew her awful story, and also knew enough from seeing her with Albus at the lake to know she was a caring and kind person. Albus was a good judge of character, and obviously liked her. Maybe in Albus, Carly had found a kindred spirit.

The road ahead scared Harry, not for himself, but for these six children, who now seemed destined to be in harm's way. Harry would do whatever it took to protect them. He just prayed whatever he could do would be enough.


	14. Chapter 13 – A Team Comes Together

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 13 – A Team Comes Together**

For the students, the next several days went by like any others at Hogwarts. James, Jason, and Danny complained about their homework, and Albus, Rose, and Carly got used to life at Hogwarts. The two fledgling couples of Albus and Carly and Danny and Rose spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. All in all, life was no different than it was for any of the thousands and thousands of students who had attended Hogwarts before them.

Life was far from normal for some of the other occupants of the castle. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Neville, tried to find out anything they could about the Prophecy of The Twelve. Their efforts were met with failure. All they found was some vague references to it, but none gave them any more information than Neville had got from his gran's story. They did try to stay calm about the whole thing. They weren't going to let it consume them, though Harry struggled with that a little more than the others, but he managed to keep from panicking, and the search continued.

Thursday came, and it was time for Quidditch tryouts. The glory days of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, when Harry was seeker had long since passed. It had been ten years since Gryffindor had won the cup, and had sunk to dead last the previous year, a distant last at that. It was the only time in Hogwarts history that Gryffindor had finished last. Only two members of last year's starting team, and the only two worth retaining, remained. Beater and Team Captain Fred Weasley, and Chaser Victoire Weasley would be the foundation for the team this year. They knew they had little chance of winning this year or even next, and knowing that few older students were planning to try out this season, the real hope for the Gryffindor team lay in the first and second years trying out, and building to a return to Gryffindor's glory in the next few years.

In the Team Room, off the changing rooms, the Gryffindors trying out for Chaser and Seeker were waiting for their time to tryout. Jason had already been selected to join Fred as a Beater this year. James was at that moment, on the pitch trying out for Keeper, but as he was the reserve Keeper last year, it was almost a given he would make it.

Albus sat next to Rose and Danny who were waiting to try out for Chaser.

"So, Al, do you think I have a shot?" asked Rose.

"When we played this summer, you gave my mum a run for her money, and she played professionally," said Albus encouragingly. Albus wasn't feeling very upbeat, he really didn't think he had much of a chance of making the team, but he was sure Rose would make it.

"You'll do fine, Rose," Danny assured her. He grinned. "I promise not to take it badly when you make the team and I don't."

Rose laughed. "Come on, I'm not that good. You're much better than I am," said Rose.

Albus shook his head. "I think you're both nuts if you think any of these others have a chance to make the team. I saw you practicing yesterday. You two work perfectly as a team," said Albus. A smirk crept across his face. "Of course, you do better when you keep your eyes on the Quaffle, and not on each other." Albus was trying not to laugh.

For that comment, he got a jab in the arm from Rose. Just then, James came running through the door.

"I made Keeper," James shouted happily.

"Congratulations, mate," said Danny, as he stood up and clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"That's great, James," said Albus. He was happy for his brother. He might have been happier if he thought he had a chance of making Seeker.

"How did the new broom handle?" asked Rose.

"Perfect," said James. "The Keeper-Sweeper 9000 handles perfectly." James had received a new broom for his birthday in June, but hadn't had much time to actually practice playing Keeper with it. The Keeper-Sweeper line of brooms was made specifically for Keepers who needed greater speed side to side than other positions.

"All Chaser candidates, the tryout starts in five minutes," James announced.

"Danny, Rose, good luck," said Albus.

"Yeah, good luck," said James. "Al, I'm going out to watch the tryouts, want to come and watch?"

"No thanks, I'll just wait here," said Albus.

James turned to follow Danny and Rose, but stopped and turned back to Albus. "I almost forgot, Dad's outside, he asked me to send you out, he wants to talk to you for a minute." With that, James headed outside.

Albus thought it was odd that his Dad didn't just come in to see him, but he headed outside to see what he wanted.

"Hey, Al," said Harry with a smile when he saw Albus emerge from the Team Room.

"Hey, Dad. Why didn't you just come in?" asked Albus, as he walked over to his father.

"I wanted to give you something, and I didn't want to do it in front of the competition," smiled Harry.

Albus hadn't noticed his father was holding a broom. He handed it to Albus. Albus recognized the broom immediately. He had seen his father ride it many times, and had often heard the story of how his father had taken him for his first broom ride on this very broom. Albus was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Dad…this is your Firebolt," said Albus, complete astonishment dripping from his voice.

"Not anymore, it's yours now," said Harry with a smile. "I'm glad the school lifted the restriction on first years having brooms. Guess they finally realized that half the first years every year already knew how to fly."

"But, Dad, I can't take this. Sirius gave this to you, I know how special it is to you," said Albus, not really believing his father was giving him his beloved Firebolt.

"It is special to me. Sirius gave it to me before he went away," said Harry. This was essentially true, if somewhat understated. "I caught an awful lot of Snitches on this broom, on the very pitch you'll be on in a few minutes. I can't explain how, but it's even faster than the Firebolt IV your Mum gave me for Christmas last year. It's the fastest broom I've ever ridden, might be the fastest broom ever made. It's a very special broom, and it shouldn't be in a closet collecting dust. It should be soaring above the pitch with a true Seeker, searching for the Snitch. That's what it was made for, and Al, you're special to me too, so I really want you to have it."

Albus didn't know what to say. He remembered when he was younger, if he got out of bed late in the evening, he would often find his father sitting on the living room couch. He'd have the old broomstick servicing kit Aunt Hermione had given him for his thirteenth birthday, and he'd be polishing the Firebolt, even though he hadn't ridden it since the last time he polished it. It was one of his father's most prized possessions.

"Are you really sure, Dad?" asked Albus, looking up at his father. "I know what this broom means to you."

"I'm really sure, Al," said Harry with a warm smile.

Albus gave his father a hug. He was just about speechless. At that moment, he heard a couple of people run up behind him.

"Al, we made it, we're going to be Chasers with Victoire," said Rose excitedly.

"That's great," said Albus, still distracted by the Firebolt his father had given him.

"Congratulations you two," said Harry. "I'm going to head up to the stands, Al. Mum is waiting for me. Good luck, and remember, just do your best, if you don't make it, you can try again next year." Harry left for the stands.

"It's time for Seeker tryouts," said Danny. "I'm going to let the others know." Danny headed inside the Team Room.

"That was quick," said Albus to Rose, as the shock of receiving the Firebolt started to wear off.

"Yeah, it was," grinned Rose. "We had everyone else completely outclassed, it didn't take long." She realized Albus was holding a broom, but it wasn't his, and was shocked when she realized what broom it was. "Isn't that your dad's Firebolt?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me," said Albus with a smile.

"Oh wow," said Rose in amazement. "My dad told me that it's the most amazing broom he's ever seen. He said he rode it a couple of times, and has never ridden a faster broom."

"Well, I guess I'll see how good it really is," said Albus with a smile.

Danny and the other Seeker candidates came out of the Team Room. Rose and Danny wished Albus luck, before Albus headed to the pitch with the other Seeker candidates. When Albus got to the pitch, he mounted the Firebolt and rose into the air with the others.

Albus looked around, he found his parents sitting in the Gryffindor stands with Lily, Uncle Ron, and Hugo. Carly was sitting a few rows in front of them. There were only a few people in the stands. Albus saw Carly stand and wave, and he could just barely hear her when she called, "Good luck, Al!"

Albus smiled. It made him feel good that she was there to watch. He still didn't understand why being around her made him feel so happy. He couldn't help smile every time he saw her.

"Pay attention," said Fred, as he flew in front of the group of Seeker candidates. He wore a glove, and was holding a Snitch in his hands. "I'm going to make this simple. I'm going to release the Snitch and watch how you all go about trying to catch it. Now, whoever catches the snitch might be the new Gryffindor Seeker, however, as Team Captain, I reserve the right to release another Snitch, if for any reason I feel like it. Now, I want to see how you seek it, so you are all to close your eyes while I release the Snitch, then when I say so, you can open your eyes and try to catch it."

Albus closed his eyes and waited. About ten seconds later he heard Fred speak. "Begin."

Albus opened his eyes, and looked around quickly for a glint of gold, but he didn't see anything. None of his fellow Seeker candidates saw anything either, since they just kind of hung there looking around.

Albus's instincts took over, his father had taught him everything he knew about being a Seeker. Albus flew up high above the pitch, and looked around for a shimmer of gold, while most of the others were still looking around from where they started.

Suddenly, Albus saw it, a glint of gold hovering by the goal on the far side of the pitch. Albus was off like a shot. He could feel how fast the Firebolt was. He never knew a broom could be this fast. While he was still a great distance away, he saw the Snitch move down toward the ground. Albus pushed down on the broom handle, and started to dive towards the Snitch. The Snitch started heading to his right, and Albus turned sharply to cut it off. The Firebolt turned, and in a heartbeat, Albus was chasing it down the side of the pitch, just feet behind it. The Snitch suddenly streaked right out into the middle of the pitch. Albus turned and with a burst of speed, overtook the Snitch, catching it easily.

Albus flew up towards where Fred was hovering above the pitch, and handed him the Snitch.

"Well, it looks like we have found the new Gryffindor Seeker," said Fred. Fred took the Snitch from Albus and said softly, so no one else would hear, "I personally never had a doubt."

Albus grinned. He really didn't think he had a chance, but his father's Firebolt had made all the difference.

"Fred, could I keep that Snitch?" asked Albus.

"Sure," said Fred handing it back to him. "They're only good for one catch since they remember the first person to touch them."

"Thanks," said Albus. Albus turned towards the stands, and saw his parents, Lily, Uncle Ron, Hugo and Carly had left the stands, but saw them a moment later down at the edge of the pitch. Albus flew towards them, and landed a few feet away, holding the first Golden Snitch he ever caught at Hogwarts in his hand. He walked over to Carly.

"You were great, Al," said Carly excitedly. "The rest of them don't even belong on the same pitch as you do."

"Thanks," said Albus with a smile. "Here." Albus stuck out his hand that held the Snitch towards her.

"Al, I can't take that. You should keep it," smiled Carly. "It's your first Golden Snitch, it's special."

"You're special too. Go on, I want you to have it," said Albus.

Carly took the Snitch form his hand. "Thank you Al," Carly said. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

Albus heard a whistle, looked over where his family was just in time to see his mother elbow Uncle Ron hard in the stomach.

As Albus stood there, he realized he hadn't introduced Carly to anyone but his dad. "Come on, I want to introduce you to my family," said Albus. He led Carly over to where they were.

"You were great, Al," said Ginny with a smile.

"Thanks, Mum," said Albus. "Carly, you've already met my dad, this is my mum, and my Uncle Ron, my sister Lily, and my cousin Hugo. Everyone, this is Carly Jones, she's just moved to London from California. We met on the train."

"Hi," said Carly. She still had the Snitch clutched in her hand, its wings flapping gently.

"I believe I'll be seeing both of you for flying class tomorrow," said Ginny. "Though members of the team get an automatic 'O', so Al doesn't really have to worry about it."

"Oh, yeah," said Carly with a frown.

"You aren't worried about flying, are you, Carly?" asked Albus.

"I've never been on a broom before, so yeah, a little bit I guess," said Carly nervously.

"You've never been on a broom, even with another person?" asked Albus in awe. He, James, Rose, and Hugo were practically riding brooms since they were born. Lily's first broom ride on the other hand was something of a family joke. No one knew anyone could scream that loud.

"Come on, I'll take you for a ride, Carly. Then you won't be so nervous for class tomorrow," said Albus.

"That's all right, I don't think I should," replied Carly nervously.

"Nonsense," said Albus. "Come on, I promise, it will be fun."

"Well…all right," said Carly, a look of trepidation on her face.

Albus put down the Firebolt and mounted it. He took Carly's hand and helped her mount the broom in front of him. "Hold on tight, Al. I don't want to fall," said Carly, just a touch of fear in her voice.

"Carly, you can trust me, I would never let you fall," said Albus. He reached around her waist and puller her close to him so she wouldn't fall. He put his other hand on the broomstick in front of her, and lightly kicked off the ground.

"That boy's got it bad and sure doesn't take after his parents," said Ron.

"Got what?" asked Lily, looking at her uncle in confusion.

"A crush," said Ron. "It's a little surprising since the first time your dad and mum were in the same room, she gasped and ran out of the room like she was being chased by a charging hippogriff, and it took your Dad almost five years to realize he fancied your Mum."

Lily and Hugo both laughed. Ginny and Harry just looked at each other a moment, then back to Ron.

"Harry, would you like to tell Hugo about how long it took his Mum and Dad to get together?" asked Ginny, trying to suppress a grin.

Harry smiled. "Why don't you, dear, I can't tell it without laughing," said Harry with a laugh.

Meanwhile above them, Albus flew slowly around the pitch, holding Carly tight. He could tell that she was relaxing.

"Albus, this is so great," said Carly. "I'm glad I let you talk me into this."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," said Albus cheerfully. "We better land though, I have to change and I'm starving, I don't want to be late for dinner."

He heard Carly sigh, and he could tell she was disappointed. Albus landed close to the Team Room, and they dismounted.

"Thanks, Al, that was really fun," said Carly.

"How about we go for a flight tomorrow after class?" asked Albus.

"I'd love to," answered Carly with a big smile.

At this moment, Albus' brain suddenly couldn't catch up to his mouth. "It's a date then," said Albus, and instantly realized he couldn't breathe or speak. "I…um…well…uh…what I meant…uh…"

Carly smiled. "I was hoping you might ask me on a date. I'd love to," said Carly happily. She hugged Albus for a moment. "I'll see you at dinner," said Carly, and she walked off towards the castle, grinning from ear to ear, and still clutching the Snitch Albus had given her in her hands.

Albus just stood there for a moment in a stupor. Just then, Rose and Danny came out of the Team Room and saw him standing there with a look of shock on his face.

"What is it, Al?" asked Rose. She never had seen a look on his face quite like this before.

"Are you okay? You look like you just fell off your broom," said Danny.

Albus spoke, but the words were directed more at himself than Danny and Rose. "I think I just asked Carly on a date," said Albus.

"Really?" asked Rose. She was slightly surprised.

"I didn't mean to," stammered Albus absently. "It just sort of happened."


	15. Chapter 14 – A Flight and a Tea Party

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 14 – A Flight and a Tea Party**

It was just after midnight. Albus was sitting cross-legged on his bed with the curtains drawn. He was practicing the Lumos spell. He had tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. He kept thinking of the date he had inadvertently made for the following afternoon.

Albus hated to admit it, but he really wished he were more like James. James never had any problem talking to girls. He was always confident and sure of himself. Albus was sure James wouldn't be all worried about taking a girl for a broom ride.

When Albus was around Carly, he felt good, he felt happy. But they had never been on a date. This was different, and Albus was afraid he'd mess it up and she wouldn't like him anymore.

Suddenly the curtain on his bed was pulled back, and James hopped onto the bed and sat cross-legged across from Albus.

"All right, what's up?" asked James. "You've been practicing Lumos for two hours. Why?"

"Sorry, James," said Albus with a sigh. "I didn't mean to keep you awake."

"You weren't," said James with a laugh. "I just finished my History of Magic essay for Binns. So, what's the problem? It's not like you not to sleep."

"It's nothing," said Albus, sincerely hoping that James would drop the subject.

"Try again," said James in that tone that said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Albus sighed. "Well, I seem to have…accidentally…asked Carly on a date today," said Albus, a slight note of panic in his voice. "I'm sort of freaking out about it."

If James' eyebrows had risen any higher, they would have become part of his hair. "Well…um…I really have no idea what to say," responded James. He smiled. "Congratulations."

Albus shook his head. "I don't know anything about going on dates," said Albus in exasperation. "She's going to think I'm a complete fool."

James laughed. "Is that all that's bothering you?" asked James.

"It's not funny, James," said Albus, annoyed by his brother's laughing.

"Sorry, Al, but you act like you're the only one with this problem," said James.

"Oh, come on," said Albus. "What would you know about being nervous? You've cornered the market on charming. I'm surprised you aren't married yet."

James didn't laugh this time. He seemed to be considering what to say. "You should consider yourself lucky," said James softly, as his face fell.

"How exactly do you figure that?" asked Albus annoyed by his brother's lack of understanding.

"Look, it's obvious you fancy Carly, and she fancies you," said James with a sigh. "It's a lot harder…when the girl you fancy doesn't want anything to do with you."

Albus was perplexed. "I thought you went on a bunch of dates last year," said Albus.

"Yeah…well, I did," said James. "Just a few walks around the lake, that's all. I had a good time, but well…if you repeat what I'm about to tell you, I'll hex you. Do you promise to keep this between us?"

"Sure," said Albus curiously.

James was quiet for a moment. "The girl I really wanted to go out with doesn't want anything to do with me," sighed James.

Albus was shocked. "Who is it?" asked Albus.

"Lucy Roux," said James softly.

"Lucy," said Albus trying to place her. He didn't know a lot of the older students yet. "Third year…long blond hair."

"That's her," James confirmed. "I think she hates me actually. I'd just like to be friends and get to know her. I'm trying to hold out some hope though. Teddy told me he asked Victoire out five times before she said yes, and now they snog every chance they get. You know Mum fancied Dad when she was your age, and well, it took a long time, but you know how that turned out. Who knows, maybe some day, Lucy will go out with me. I mean. I'm only in second year. She won't graduate for nearly five years, that's a long time, anything could happen. So, believe me when I say, just be yourself. Carly already likes you."

Albus thought about what James said. He had to admit, it certainly made sense. If nothing else, it made him feel a little better.

"Thanks, James," said Albus.

"No problem," his brother replied.

James started to climb out of the bed, but Albus stopped him.

"Does this stuff get any easier?" asked Albus.

James grinned. "According to Teddy, it only gets worse," he answered. "He said something about girls and having to understand their feelings, but I didn't really have a clue what he was talking about. He's says the snogging is worth it though. I hope to find out some day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, James," said Albus, as James let the curtains fall closed around Albus' bed.

James had certainly given him a lot to think about. Albus felt a lot better knowing he was doing better than James was.

Albus laughed to himself as he thought about what James said about snogging. Albus couldn't fathom himself ever actually kissing Carly like that.

Albus didn't sleep much that night. He couldn't stop thinking about his date with Carly. His talk with James had made him feel better, and he knew James was right. Carly did fancy him, and Albus fancied her too.

Albus was thinking about more than that though. He couldn't explain it, but when she was around, he wasn't afraid of anything. All the stories James was telling him just a week ago that scared him, didn't bother him anymore. It was like Carly made his fears go away. He had hardly even thought about his episodes since that day they talked by the lake.

Though Albus couldn't explain it, he did know he was very happy about it.

The next afternoon when classes were over, Albus and Carly retrieved his Firebolt and headed for the pitch to go flying.

"Are you all set to go?" asked Albus. "I thought we would fly around the castle a bit, the pitch gets boring after a while, and my Dad says the view of the castle from a broom is fantastic."

Carly didn't say anything. She looked nervous and a little sad.

"Are you all right?" asked Albus, taking her hand.

"Yes. I just wanted to ask you something, Al," said Carly softly.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," said Albus.

"Did you really mean to ask me on a date yesterday?" asked Carly.

"Well, yesterday, my mouth sort of ran ahead of my brain," said Albus with an embarrassed smile. He saw the sudden look of disappointment on her face.

"The more I thought about it last night, the more I was really glad it had," said Albus with a smile. "I…really like you Carly."

Carly smiled at him. "Really?" asked Carly hopefully.

"Yes, really," said Albus. He took a deep breath. "I've never been really comfortable around girls… other than Rose and my sister of course. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can tell you anything. I feel like I've known you my whole life, even though it's only been a few days. I'm not afraid when you're around."

"I feel the same way, Al," Carly said with a smile. "I've felt so alone for such a long time, and I don't feel alone anymore. I don't know it's like I was meant to find you."

Albus' heart began to pound, and his heart and mouth took over, completely ignoring his brain. He reached out and took her other hand, now holding both of them. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Albus nervously. He was afraid maybe that was too much. He hadn't really planned to ask her, it just seemed the right thing to do.

Carly smiled ear-to-ear and nodded, biting her lower lip nervously. Albus kissed her cheek. He had momentarily thought to quickly kiss her lips, but Albus was sure his heart would beat right out of his chest if he did that.

"We better get going if we want to fly for a bit, we have to be at Hagrid's for tea in an hour," said Albus with a smile.

They flew around the castle. Albus held Carly tight, and she relaxed in his arms. About an hour later, Albus landed the broom next to Hagrid's house.

"Did you have fun?" asked Albus.

"Yes I did," Carly said with a smile. She hugged him.

"Then we'll have to do it again sometime," said Albus with a smile, as she pulled away from him.

"How about tomorrow, Al?" asked Carly happily.

"Let's make it Sunday, tomorrow we're supposed to spend the day with my parents, remember. I'm still not sure why, but they said not to make any plans," Albus reminded her.

"I forgot, Sunday it is," said Carly with a smile.

Albus leaned his father's Firebolt against the side of the house, and walked up to the door, he could already hear that the others were already there. Albus knocked on the door, and a moment later the door opened. It was Rose who opened the door.

"Hey guys, did you have a nice flight?" asked Rose, stepping aside so they could come inside. Hagrid, James, Jason, and Danny were already sitting around the table.

"Hey, Al," said Hagrid with a smile.

Rose walked back to her seat next to Danny, and Albus and Carly walked to the two seats next to Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid, sorry we're late," said Albus. "You remember my girlfriend Carly, right." Albus said that without thinking, he didn't really mean to announce it like that, but he was so happy, it just came out.

It was as if the sound was sucked from the room. Albus and Carly sat down, and realized everyone was staring at them. If James' mouth hung open any further, his chin would have been sitting on the table.

"What is it?" asked Albus, looking right at James.

After the shock wore off, the group of seven had tea and talked and laughed. Hagrid told them stories about Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione when they were in school. They were speechless when he told them that Harry had actually flown on a hippogriff in his third year.

After a nice long visit, it was time to return to the castle. They said their goodbyes and went outside. Albus retrieved his father's broom from the side of the house, and the six students headed up the path to the castle. James was hanging back from the pack of students.

"Hey, Al, hold up a minute," said James.

"Carly, I'll meet you in the Great Hall," said Albus.

"Sure, Al," she replied.

Albus turned around, still carrying his father's Firebolt and walked back to his brother. "What is it, James?" asked Albus.

"So, girlfriend, huh? When did this happen?" asked James, recalling how nervous Albus had been about the date last night.

"This afternoon," said Albus.

"After last night, I certainly didn't think that would happen," said James. "I know she likes you though. My little brother, a regular heart throb." James could barely keep a straight face.

"Oh, lay off," said Albus with a grin. He gave James a little shove, before the two of them headed for the castle.


	16. Chapter 15 – Long, Long Ago

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 15 – Long, Long Ago**

Harry completed his third pass in front of the Room of Requirement in the early hours of Saturday morning and the doorway appeared. It was just after six o'clock. He knew everyone else would not be arriving until eight o'clock, but Harry wanted some time alone to collect his thoughts. This was going to be a very difficult day for him.

He knew it wasn't only hard for him: Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had shared so much of the pain. Harry tried not to think about it like his own suffering was somehow worse than theirs, but in a lot of ways, it was.

Harry knew they should have told James this last year before he went to school, and they should have told Albus and Rose this past summer. Harry knew they were just putting off the inevitable.

Harry had tried to conjure a room that would be inviting and comfortable. There was a fireplace with a roaring fire, and several comfortable couches and chairs placed close enough together for them to be near each other. A table and chairs were also in the room, where they could eat breakfast and lunch. Bright Gryffindor House banners hung from the wall. All in all, the room felt very comfortable and inviting.

Just before eight o'clock, Winky arrived with a "pop," and set the table for breakfast. No sooner did she leave than the door opened, and the other eleven members of "The Twelve" came in.

"Morning, Dad," yawned James.

"Morning, James. Morning, everyone," said Harry, trying to be cheerful.

Everyone gathered at the table for breakfast. Albus sat next to Carly. It was funny, they looked like they belonged at each other's sides, Harry thought

Everyone exchanged stories about the first week at Hogwarts. Harry listened to the conversation, and watched the happy faces around the table. Harry lived for moments like this. He thought it was why he had survived all he did in his youth, so he could have moments like this with his family. When breakfast adjourned, they moved to the couches and chairs in front of the fire. Now it was time for the hard part.

"What are we doing here, Dad?" asked James. He was a little impatient. James didn't want to spend a Saturday indoors while the weather was still decent.

"Well, James, we, your Mum, your aunt and uncle, and I, felt that it was time we told you all some things."

"What kind of things, Uncle Harry?" asked Rose curiously.

"Well, the four of us had quite a few…well adventures isn't really the right word, but it will do…when we were in school," said Hermione.

"We know that," said Albus. "It's in all our history books."

"That's true," Ginny agreed. "But what we wanted to talk about is what's not in the history books. The textbooks make it sound exciting, and they leave out a lot of the really hard stuff, that most people never knew about."

"We had a lot of hard times," said Harry with a sigh.

"Ours weren't as hard as yours, Harry," said Ron.

"I guess that's true," said Harry to no one in particular.

"Some of this might even scare you a little," said Hermione, directing her comments more at Lily and Hugo than the others. "But since there are others who were there who know many of these stories, and have told others, you will likely hear things about them from time to time, and we wanted to make sure you knew the whole truth."

"Stories sometimes have a way of being changed over the years as people retell them," said Ginny. "They often lose a lot of the truth behind them."

"I want all of you to know, we all decided years ago not to tell you certain things until you were older," said Harry. "It might seem like we lied to you about some things. I hope you understand, we were trying to protect you from some very ugly truths, and some very painful memories."

A thought suddenly coursed through Harry's mind. Was this what it was like for Dumbledore? Harry knew that Dumbledore had to make decisions that he thought would help. Many of those things kept him from reveling things that Harry would have liked to know sooner.

No, Harry thought. This was different. Dumbledore knew things that were relevant to the future. This was all about the past. They really didn't know anything about the future to tell the children.

Harry knew he couldn't put it off any longer. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Neville had talked about this, and while they all knew they would chime in where appropriate, they knew that this was Harry's story, and he would have to tell the bulk of it.

"It started long, long ago," began Harry. "My parents, James and Lily Potter, joined an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was started by Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to combat the threat of Lord Voldemort. I know you've all heard of him and read about him. We told you my parents died when I was a baby. That's true, but there is more to it." Harry paused and took a breath. "On Halloween night, 1981, Voldemort murdered my parents. He tried to murder me too, but the spell backfired, and I was left with this scar." Harry brushed back his hair, revealing the scar they had all asked about over the years.

It went on for nearly four hours. Harry told them all the things they never knew, both the good and the bad. There were good times they had together, and they made sure to tell them those as well, even though they weren't necessarily important to the overall story. He told them his life before finding out he was a wizard was hard. Harry didn't tell them about barely being fed, being treated as a slave, or sleeping in a cupboard. That would have been too much. Harry hoped those memories would stay buried forever. He just told them he had been very unhappy and treated badly.

Harry told them what happened with Sorcerer's Stone first year, and the Chamber of Secrets in second year. When Lily heard that her mother was nearly killed, she sat in her mother's lap for the rest of the morning with her arms around her.

Harry told them about meeting Sirius for the first time and finding out who had betrayed his parents. He told them about the Triwizard Tournament and the night in the graveyard, though here, he left out several details. He wasn't going to tell them about Cedric, there was really no reason to.

Harry talked about the rescue mission to the Department of Mysteries, how Sirius fell through the veil, and how he learned of the prophecy that had led Voldemort to try and kill him. He told them how Albus Dumbledore died, and how they searched out and destroyed the Horcruxes.

Harry told them the whole story of Severus Snape. Harry told them how he defeated Voldemort, and how Ginny had saved him from his terrible despair and guilt. The others interjected where necessary.

There were some occasional questions from Hugo, Lily, Rose, and of course James, who was fascinated with the things his father had done. Harry really couldn't blame James. When he was eleven, he might have thought killing a Basilisk, or facing a dragon, or riding one might have been cool. Having lived those experiences, he had quite a different perspective. Only Carly and Albus stayed quiet. Harry noticed that the minute he said Voldemort had tried to kill him Albus took Carly's hand in his, and she placed her other hand on his arm.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's have some lunch, and all of you remember, you can always ask any of us about anything," said Harry.

They ate lunch, and Harry watched, as James, Rose, Lily, and Hugo talked about their parents' experiences. Only Albus and Carly ate silently.

Albus was eating his lunch, but his thoughts were about all he had just heard. Somehow he felt this had more to do with him than the others. He didn't know why, there was no reason it should, but something made him think this was connected to his episodes. He also thought about what they had told him. He never knew his aunt, uncle, and parents had gone through so much.

When lunch was over, James stood from his seat. "Mum, Rose, Albus, Carly and I are going to meet up with Jason and Danny down by the lake and hang out for a while. Can Lily and Hugo come too?" asked James.

"Please, can we?" asked Hugo excitedly. The older kids rarely ever asked Lily and Hugo to come and play with them since they had been at school.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, then both nodded to their youngest children. James, Rose, and the two youngest of the group got up and headed towards the door. Albus and Carly didn't move.

"Are you two coming?" asked James.

"I'll meet you there," replied Albus. "Carly, why don't you head down there with them, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," said Carly with a smile, and she got up from the table and followed the others out of the room.

The fact that Albus wanted to talk to his parents was obvious, and Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Neville excused themselves.

They sat silently for a minute. "Is there something you didn't tell us?" asked Albus. "I don't know why, but I feel like there is something else and it's about me."

"Well, there is something, but we don't know what it means yet," said Ginny. "There may be a prophecy about all of us. Since we don't know what it means, it might not be anything bad, we just don't know. Not all prophecies are bad."

"Do you think it's a good prophecy?" asked Albus. Somehow he already knew the answer.

Harry just stared at Albus for a moment. It was like he had grown up so much in just a week at Hogwarts. Gone was the shy boy who boarded the train, scared to death of Thestrals and of being sorted into Slytherin. He was showing a maturity he never had before. Being around Carly had obviously been good for him.

"No, Albus, I don't," said Harry. "Come on, let's sit on the couch."

Albus sat on the couch in the middle and Harry and Ginny sat on each side of him.

"I'm going to make you a promise, Al," said Harry. "I promise to always be honest about this with you. A long time ago, someone wasn't honest with me about a prophecy."

"Dumbledore," said Albus questioningly.

"Yes. I forgave him a long time ago, but he wasn't honest with me and it hurt," Harry admitted. "He was trying to protect me, and I understand that now, but it still made it very hard. I promise you, I'll tell you all I can, but right now, we really don't know what any of it means yet."

"I'm sorry you all have to deal with this," said Ginny. "You shouldn't have to deal with these things, at least not until you're older." Ginny began to cry softly.

Albus hugged his mother. "Don't cry, Mum," said Albus. "It's all right."

Albus hugged his father, and then headed towards the door. "I have to go, my girlfriend's waiting for me," Albus said with a smile. He left the Room of Requirement, and closed it behind him.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry. Ginny slid over on the coach and snaked her arms around Harry's neck. "A week ago he was terrified of ending up in Slytherin and scared to death of Thestrals. Now he isn't afraid of a prophecy and has a girlfriend. He seems sure of himself. It's like his shyness just evaporated. Don't get me wrong. I think it's great. He seems so grown up, and he seems happier than he's ever been. I just don't understand it."

Ginny smiled at him. "Do you remember what you said to me that morning we woke up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room?" asked Ginny.

Harry put his arms around her and held her close. "Like it was yesterday," said Harry with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment, and then pulled back.

"The human heart is a powerful thing," said Ginny. "It seems to have made Al grow up."

"I know," replied Harry. "I don't know what I would have done without you back then." Harry paused. "Do you think he realizes how he feels about her? I mean it's so obvious there are feelings there, it's not just a crush. If they were older, I would say it was just a matter of time before he proposed."

"I doubt either of them really realize what is going on," said Ginny with a laugh. "He knows he feels something, and she probably does too, but they really aren't old enough to figure out what it means, if it means anything at all. I mean, I look at them together, and if I didn't know they just met, I would think they had been very close friends for years. Maybe there is something more there, but only they can tell us if there is."

"You knew how you felt when you were their age," said Harry.

"I don't know that I knew I loved you back in my first year. I just knew I felt something," said Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah, but it took you two years before you could talk to me," said Harry with a laugh. "They seem to be far beyond that."

"Thank you, Harry, I can't say I was really ready to have one of our children fall in love at eleven years old," said Ginny with a look of exasperation. She changed the subject. "Now, we never talked about something, and I think it's time we did."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Your broken hands," said Ginny. "Do you think I didn't find out?

"Oh," said Harry with a sigh. "Yeah, I kind of lost it that night, I'm fine."

"Are you?" asked Ginny. "I notice you told Albus that you forgave Dumbledore. Have you really?"

"I thought I had," said Harry with a sigh. "Maybe I never did. I don't know, Ginny. All I know is that I don't want to make that mistake. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my hands."

"That's all right," said Ginny, as she hugged Harry. "I forgive you…this time."

Harry and Ginny cuddled on the couch. Harry kept thinking about how much Albus had changed, and all for the better. It made him worry about him a little bit less. Now he just had to figure out this prophecy so he could keep his promise to his son and keep the people he loved safe.


	17. Chapter 16 – Potters to the Rescue

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 16 – Potters to the Rescue**

The elder members of The Twelve were able to relax a little once the initial shock of the prophecy was now fading into acceptance. Harry, however, was still quite unsettled by the whole thing.

Harry was very happy to see how the younger members of The Twelve and their friends were becoming almost a family unto themselves. Whatever was to come, they knew from experience the importance of having friends.

Hermione, as the best researcher of the group, continued to search for information on the Legend of The Twelve and still found nothing. They were beginning to think they would never understand it, and would just have to wait for something to happen, but as things were going well, they chose not to dwell on what might happen, and to focus on the positive things.

Harry kept a close watch on the goings on around the school, and was quite happy with most of what he observed.

Two weeks had gone by since the young Gryffindors had listened to 'The Tales of Harry Potter and His Friends' as James had started to refer to them. It remained their number one topic of conversation. James had given Lily and Hugo the password to Gryffindor Tower, and the two future Gryffindor hopefuls spent a lot of time hanging out with their older siblings and their friends, really becoming part of the group, much to the approval of their parents. In fact, they all spent so much time together, that some started to refer to them as the 'New Marauders', something James embraced and played up at every opportunity.

It was made more pronounced, as they often got Sirius to tell them tales of the original Marauders, and occasionally a story about the mischief their parents got into. The bond that was developing between the eight New Marauders was as strong as the bond Harry, Ron, and Hermione forged when they were in school.

However, as strong as the bond was becoming, it paled in comparison to the bond between two members of the New Marauders. Albus and Carly had become inseparable. To see them together, you would think they had known each other since birth.

The New Marauders had unfortunately encountered one problem. It was quickly becoming obvious to Harry that Scorpius Malfoy took after his father. He was a troublemaker, and seemed to enjoy being a bully even more than Draco had.

Although Harry hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in many years, until he saw him on Platform Nine and Three Quarters when the children departed for Hogwarts, Harry had heard he had reformed. Harry had a tough time really believing that, though.

The New Marauders seemed to run afoul of Scorpius Malfoy and his gang of thugs quite often. Twin thugs to be exact Xavier Flint and his identical twin brother Zachary Flint. Scorpius liked to give any members of the New Marauders a hard time whenever he could.

What disturbed Harry was that unlike Draco, who at the age of eleven, hated people on the basis of their blood status, Scorpius Malfoy was just plain mean for the sake of being mean, or so it seemed to Harry. Scorpius was particularly fond of trying to convince Carly to go on a date with him. This was not something that sat well with Albus.

There had been several incidents, though nothing serious, of pushing and shoving between members of the New Marauders and Malfoy and his thugs. None of this was unusual among students, but it unsettled Harry. He had a feeling this was going to become more serious in time.

It was September twenty-fifth, and just a week before Professor McGonagall would be leaving the school, and Hermione was finding out how difficult the job of Headmistress really was.

It was just after two o'clock in the afternoon, and Hermione was in her office, which she had taken over officially at the insistence of Professor McGonagall. Hermione was not using the sleeping quarters in the back of the office since it was not big enough for herself, Ron, and Hugo. She had converted it into a personal library, and done some rearranging of the office. Not too much though: certain things belonging to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore would never be moved. In Hermione's mind, this office would always still belong to them.

Hermione was looking over resumes for teachers to replace Professor Estes, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. He had announced his retirement for October fifteenth. None of the senior staff were interested in being head of Slytherin House, nor for that matter, were they interested in being head of Gryffindor House or Deputy Headmaster. Hermione had practically begged Neville, but he said he wasn't any good at discipline, and the students would walk all over him. Hermione hated to say it, but she had to agree with that. This left her with only two options.

Hermione heard a knock at the door. "Come in," called Hermione, still looking at the resumes in front of her.

Professor McGonagall pushed open the door, and walked to the desk. "Hello, Hermione," the woman said with a smile.

"Hello. Minerva, sit please," said Hermione. "What can I do for you?" Hermione was sure that Professor McGonagall could tell that she was stressed.

The professor sat in the chair in front of the desk. "I just wanted to see how things were going. Have you filled the vacant positions yet?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"None of the senior staff were interested," sighed Hermione. "I have a meeting in ten minutes with Harry and Ginny, where I will fall to my knees and beg them to be Head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress. Assuming I can convince them to take those positions, that just leaves me to find a Potions Master who will also be Head of Slytherin House."

"Have you had any qualified applicants?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"People just aren't becoming teachers anymore," said Hermione. "I just have one qualified candidate, and I'm not terribly looking forward to an interview with him. I'll spend the entire interview waiting for him to call me a filthy Mudblood."

"Oh," said Professor McGonagall trying not to laugh. "I take it Draco has applied then?"

"Yes, and his resume is excellent, and I have to put aside my personal feelings if he is the best one for the job, you don't have to tell me," said Hermione with a sigh.

"I would expect no less from the brightest student I've ever taught," said Professor McGonagall with a smirk. "You'll do fine."

"Thanks," said Hermione mustering a smile. "I hope so. I'd hate to be the Headmistress who ran Hogwarts into the ground."

"I have no doubt you will not do that," said Professor McGonagall. "I wouldn't have recommended you for the position if I thought you would.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," called Hermione. The door opened, and Harry and Ginny came in.

"Hello, Hermione," said Ginny with a smile.

"Harry, Ginny, thanks for coming," said Hermione.

"I'll be going so you can get to business," said Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall smiled at Harry and Ginny before she left the office. Harry and Ginny sat down in front of Hermione's desk.

"So, what did you need to see us about?" asked Ginny.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry.

"Not at all, I just wanted to see my two best friends in the whole entire world," smiled Hermione. "Have I ever told you that you are the two nicest most caring people I know?"

"Wow," said Harry turning to Ginny. "When she resorts to this, she must really be desperate."

"Yeah, must be," said Ginny with a smile.

"Look, I need to ask you something," said Hermione trying not to sound like she was begging, though that was an option she was keeping open. "No, let me rephrase, I need to beg you for something. No one in this castle wants to be Head of Gryffindor House or Deputy Headmistress. Harry, would you please take the Head of Gryffindor House position. Ginny, please take the Deputy Headmistress position. I'm begging you. This time next week, Draco Malfoy may be Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. I'm that desperate. I know you just wanted to teach, but I am really desperate."

Harry turned to Ginny. "So, should we make her suffer, or just tell her we already decided we would do it?" asked Harry.

"I vote suffer," said Ginny, who couldn't keep a straight face any longer and started to laugh.

"Thanks, sis," said Hermione sarcastically.

"We really weren't interested in taking them, but we can't say no to a friend in need," said Harry with a smile.

Before Hermione could say anything, the door burst open, and Victoire ran in. "There's been a fight you better come quick," panted their niece. "It's Al and Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus and Carly walked out of their History of Magic class into the hallway, as usual, they were holding hands. Rose was right behind them.

"Carly, I left my Potions homework in my dorm," said Albus. "I'm going to run up and get it, do you want to wait for me here?"

"Sure, Al. I'll be here. I hate going down to the dungeon without you," said Carly giving him a warm smile.

"I won't be long," said Albus, and he hurried down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I'll see you in Potions," said Rose. "I have to talk to Professor Estes about an extra credit assignment before class."

Carly nodded, and watched as Rose headed down the hallway.

Carly put her bag down, and leaned against the wall. A minute later, Hugo and Lily came walking down the hall.

"Hey you two, what's up?" asked Carly with a smile.

"Nothing much," shrugged Hugo.

"James, Danny, and Jason have a free period and are heading out to the pitch, they said they would take Hugo for a broom ride," said Lily. "I'm going to go watch."

"Where's Al?" asked Hugo.

"He forgot some homework, he just went to get it, he should be back soon," said Carly.

Before any of them could say anything else, Carly heard an all too familiar voice from over her shoulder.

"Well Jones, you finally dumped the loser I see," sneered Scorpius. "Good for you, now how about you go on a date with me?" Scorpius Malfoy walked up to Carly. The Flint brothers were not far behind him.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Carly coldly. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last living thing on earth."

Carly started to turn to leave, but Scorpius grabbed her forearm hard, and forcibly turned her towards him. Hugo and Lily moved away from the two who were now standing in the middle of the hall.

"You don't talk to me that way," hissed Scorpius coldly. "No one talks to me that way."

"Let go, you're hurting me," screamed Carly. He had a vice grip on her arm, which he tightened. Carly thought he would break her arm.

At that moment Albus came running around the corner having heard Carly scream and saw them about thirty feet away down the hall. "Get away from her Malfoy," yelled Albus.

Scorpius pushed Carly away, and she fell to the ground, the Flint brothers dove out of the way, not wanting to get between the two of them and showing just how loyal they really were to Scorpius.

Scorpius reached for his wand, but Albus was much faster. Albus drew his wand, pointed it at Scorpius in a flash, and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

The bolt of light from Albus' wand hit Scorpius in the chest, sending him flying through the air, landing with a sickening crunch.

Albus heard someone yell from behind him, it was Fred. "Lower your wand, Al," commanded Fred. "Victoire has gone to get the Headmistress."

What had actually happened didn't even register with Albus. He heard Carly scream and he reacted. He ran to her and knelt down beside her.

"Are you all right?" asked Albus breathlessly. "Did he hurt you?"

"My arm hurts," said Carly. She pushed up her sleeve, and there was a bruise on her arm where Scorpius had grabbed her.

Albus was seething inside. He had never consciously wanted to harm another person before, but right now he wanted to strangle Scorpius.

Carly saw the concern in his eyes flash to anger, and Albus started to get up. Carly put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "It's all right, Al. It's just a bruise, one potion and it will be fine, relax. I'm really all right."

At her touch, his anger melted away, and he sat down beside her and put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "I heard you scream and I was so scared," said Albus.

"I know," said Carly softly. "Thank you for coming to my rescue." She smiled. "I never thought I would have my own personal knight in shining armor to protect me," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Farther down the hall, Fred was seeing to Scorpius. "Looks like your arm's busted, and you deserved it, you stupid git, so stop your whining," said Fred, completely ignoring Scorpius' sobbing.

Hugo and Lily came over to Carly and Albus. "Carly, are you all right?" asked Hugo.

"I should go punch him right in the mouth," said Lily, her temper rising.

"It's all right," assured Carly. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, you should head down to the pitch, or you'll miss your broom ride."

They both nodded and headed down the hall, but Hugo had to pull Lily along as she kept giving Malfoy a look that could have turned him to stone.

A moment later, Victoire led Harry, Hermione, and Ginny down the hall. None of them looked happy.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Hermione in her best impression of Professor McGonagall.

Harry had to stifle a laugh at Hermione. She could not possibly have sounded any more like Professor McGonagall if she tried.

Before Albus or Carly could speak, Scorpius, who was now on his feet and cradling his broken arm yelled. "He attacked me for no reason!" yelled Scorpius.

Albus let go of Carly and jumped to his feet and started towards Scorpius. He only got a couple of feet, when Harry grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"You keep your filthy hands off her," snarled Albus as he struggled to get free. "Touch her again and I'll break more than your arm."

Shock was the only word Harry and Ginny could use to describe how they felt. They had never seen Albus so angry in his life.

Carly got to her feet and stood in front of Albus. She put her arms around him and he stopped struggling to break his father's grip. "I'm all right," Carly whispered in his ear.

Hermione sent Fred and Victoire to escort Scorpius to the Hospital Wing, and Hermione led Albus, Carly, Harry, and Ginny up to her office.

Hermione sat at her desk and motioned Carly and Albus to two chairs in front of her desk.

"All right," said Hermione evenly. "Carly, please tell me what happened."

Carly told her of the entire incident.

Hermione sat back in her chair for a moment, took a deep breath and let it out. "Obviously, Mr. Malfoy was completely out of line," said Hermione. "I will be contacting his parents before the end of the day."

She turned her gaze to Albus. She had to admit that there was part of her that was proud that her nephew had stood up for Carly. She could tell Harry and Ginny felt the same, but neither was saying anything.

"As for you Mr. Potter…while I understand the situation, it does not give you the right to duel," Hermione informed him forcefully, but not angrily. "Your punishment will be up to your Head of House." Hermione nodded to Harry, earning a slightly annoyed look from Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I believe one night's detention will suffice," said Harry. "You will serve it with Hagrid, he needs to go into the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"The Forbidden Forest?" squeaked Carly in alarm.

"Don't worry, Carly," said Harry, dropping his professorial tone. "We've never lost a student on detention in the Forest yet. He'll be fine."

"Come on, Carly, I'll escort you to the Hospital Wing so you can have that bruise looked at," Hermione offered.

They left the office, leaving Harry, Ginny, and Albus alone.

Harry and Ginny knelt down on either side of their son. "Are you all right, Al?" asked Harry softly. Any trace of his Head of House demeanor was gone, replaced by the concerned father.

"I'm sorry," said Albus with a sigh. "I didn't mean to do it. I heard Carly scream and I just got so scared. All I was thinking about was getting her out of danger. I couldn't let anyone hurt her. I never really meant to hurt Scorpius…not that much anyway."

Harry couldn't help think of the day that he nearly killed Draco Malfoy with the Sectumsempra. He hadn't meant to do that, and he was a lot older than Albus when that happened.

Ginny took her son's face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "I know exactly what it's like to worry about someone you care about," said Ginny. "I spent a lot of time when I was in school worrying about your Dad, and I would have done anything to get him out of danger."

"We're not mad, Al," said Harry. "But you must be more careful, you could have seriously hurt him."

Albus nodded. "I know I'm supposed to be in Potions, but can I go check on Carly?" he asked.

"Sure," said Harry. "Go on. I'll talk to Professor Estes."

Albus got up and left the office without another word.

"Do you think he's really all right?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I think so," said Harry giving her a smile. "He's just not used to feeling so protective of someone he cares about. I think he'll be all right. On the bright side…he didn't blow up the hallway."

Albus walked toward the Hospital Wing. He knew Carly was not seriously hurt, or he would have run. One detention with Hagrid wasn't a high price to pay for protecting her, he thought. In fact, James had said that detention with Hagrid was pretty fun.

It scared Albus, that he had hurt Scorpius. Scorpius was a foul, loathsome, cruel, git, but Albus didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He used to be scared he would hurt someone accidentally when his magic got out of control, but this wasn't the same thing at all.

Though he hadn't wanted to hurt him, Albus really couldn't regret what he had done. He knew if Carly were ever in danger again, he would do whatever he had to in order to protect her. That scared him a little, but far less than the thought of her being hurt did. He would never allow her to be hurt, after all the pain she had already experienced in her life.

When he arrived at the Hospital Wing, Carly was just coming out in the hall. "Carly, are you all right?" asked Albus.

Carly ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Al. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get in trouble for me," sobbed Carly. "Now you have to go into the Forbidden Forest!"

Albus held her. "It's all right. A detention in the forest with Hagrid isn't a big deal," said Albus.

"Isn't it dangerous?" asked Carly.

"No, Hagrid will be there, he wouldn't let anything happen to me," said Albus.

She held onto him tight, not wanting to let go. "Albus, when I saw him draw his wand. I thought I was going to lose you. You're all I have," whispered Carly softly.

"I told you, you aren't alone anymore," said Albus. "You don't just have me, you have the New Marauders. Besides, you will never lose me. I promise."


	18. Chapter 17 – The Stone

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 17 – The Stone**

Albus was lying on his bed, alone in his dorm. He had no more classes after Potions, which he had missed, so he stayed clear of everyone for the afternoon. After things had calmed down, Albus's old worry that he could hurt someone with one of his episodes began to come back. It was worse though, what had happened with Scorpius was an accident, he hadn't meant it, but if no one had been there to stop him, he was afraid he would have really hurt him.

It was dinnertime, and everyone was in the Great Hall. Albus didn't feel much like eating after the events of the day. He stared at the canopy of his four-poster, trying not to think of anything. He had done all the homework he needed to, and was just killing time until he had to meet Hagrid at nine o'clock.

The door of the dorm suddenly burst open, and the room was flooded with the New Marauders. James, Jason, Danny, and Rose all came in.

"What happened, Al?" asked James. "Carly said you got detention, but she wouldn't say why. Hugo and Lily were telling us, but it sounded like they mixed it up."

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing the story they told," said Rose with a laugh.

"What did they say?" asked Albus flatly.

"They said Scorpius attacked Carly," said Jason.

"Then they said you hit him with an Expelliarmus and broke his arm," Danny continued.

"I told them they must have got it wrong," said James.

"I told them you would never do that," Rose added.

Albus was quiet for a moment. "That's what happened," he whispered.

"Wicked," said the three boys in unison.

"It's not," exclaimed Albus, almost yelling, and leaping from his bed. "I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I couldn't let him hurt her. I can't let that happen, I…"

For a moment, Albus thought he knew what he was going to say, but it was like the next words had been ripped from his mind, and he had no idea what he had intended to say. "I'm going for a walk, before I have to meet Hagrid," said Albus.

Albus grabbed his cloak, and headed out the door at a brisk walk, nearly a run. He went down the stairs, across the Common Room, out the portrait hole, and didn't slow down until he was outside on the grounds by the lake, panting from running so far. He heard nothing and saw nothing as he ran, as if he had tunnel vision, and getting away was all he could think about. He finally stopped by the tree at the edge of the lake. For a moment, all he heard was his own heart pounding in his ears.

He suddenly heard someone yell from behind him. "Are you deaf, I told you to slow down!" It was Rose, who a moment later was at his side panting from running all that way.

"Al, what's wrong with you?" demanded Rose.

"I don't know," said Albus shakily. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

A couple of minutes later, they had both caught their breath, and Rose put her hand on Albus's shoulder. "Al, I almost can't believe I'm asking you this, but are you in love with Carly?" asked Rose.

"I don't know. I'm only eleven years old, I shouldn't be in love, should I?" asked Albus, panic, confusion, and exasperation all dripping from his voice.

"How many times has my dad told us the story of how your mum fell in love with your dad the first time she saw him?" asked Rose. "I can't remember how many times I've heard it. He said it took your dad five years to realize he loved your mum."

"So?" said Albus, not really understanding his best friend's point.

"So, Al, everyone is different," Rose explained. "You're probably right, most eleven year olds don't fall in love, not really anyway. I really fancy Danny, but I don't think I'm in love with him. Someday…maybe…possibly…but well…what was my point? Oh, yeah, it's all right, Al."

"How do I know if I'm in love?" asked Albus. He was so confused. He felt like his stomach was filled with snakes. He had never felt so sick in his life. Somehow he was sure there was no potion that would make it better.

"Sorry, I can't help with that one," said Rose apologetically.

Her cousin was quiet for a moment. "Does it mean I love Carly if I would have killed Malfoy to protect her?" said Albus slowly. "I've never been so angry in my life."

Rose smiled. "I don't know if it means you love her or not," she said. "I've known you long enough to know you'd never stand by and let a friend get hurt. I really can't imagine you'd have really hurt Malfoy though. You might think so, but I don't. Don't beat yourself up, Al. Strong feelings can make you lose your head sometimes."

Albus thought back to what James had said about girls and feelings. Albus didn't want to think about things 'only getting harder'. It was hard enough now. Still, he really appreciated what Rose had said.

Albus sighed. "Thanks Rose. I have to go meet Hagrid."

"It's still early, Al," said Rose.

"I know," said Albus. "I'll just hang out with Hagrid and Teddy until it's time."

Albus turned to leave, but Rose pulled him into a hug. "You'll figure it out, Al," she assured him. He pulled back, smiled and nodded, then turned and headed towards Hagrid's house.

Just as Albus disappeared from view, Rose heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Danny.

"Are you all right, Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rose. "I just had a talk with Albus, and he left for detention."

"All right," said Danny with a smile. "I thought he would head for detention, so I thought I would walk you back up to the Common Room."

"Thanks, Danny, that's sweet," said Rose with a smile. "I want to go see my uncle first. I want to tell him what happened with Al."

Danny offered her his arm, and she took it and they headed away from the lake, talking as they walked.

"So, how are your classes going?" asked Danny. "I know you were worried about them."

Rose smiled. "I think I was just nervous, and being silly," she said. "My Mum's never pressured me to study. She just wants me to do well. I really enjoy learning. I guess I was just looking for something to worry about. I think I was just more nervous about school than I thought, and it was easy to worry about that. I'm doing great."

"I'm glad," said Danny. "I really do prefer it when you smile."

"Thanks, Danny," said Rose, smiling from ear to ear. "I um…I like it when you smile too."

As Albus walked, he thought about what Rose had said. That one question he couldn't answer, 'Was he in love with Carly?' It kept running through his mind. He had no idea how to answer it. He couldn't even believe he was asking it.

"Hey, Al," Teddy called, as Albus approached Hagrid's house.

"Hi, Teddy," Albus replied. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. I really love the job," said Teddy with a smile.

"And I'll bet being able to snog Victoire now and then is a pretty good perk," said Albus with a smirk.

Before Teddy could respond, Hagrid came walking around from behind the house. "As a teacher, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," said Hagrid, with a grin. "That would be against school by-laws, or at least so I've been told, I've never actually read them." Hagrid smiled. "How are you, Al?"

"I'm in detention, so I suppose I could be better," said Albus with a shrug.

"Well, the way I hear it, that Scorpius had it coming, manhandling Carly like that, but if you repeat that I'll deny it," said Hagrid with a wink. "It's against the by-laws and all."

Albus laughed. He had always liked Hagrid. Albus had known him as long as he could remember. He loved his dad's stories about the half giant.

"You are awfully early for detention though," said Hagrid.

"I know," said Albus. "Is it all right if I hang out here until then?"

"Sure," said Hagrid. "If you want, you can help Teddy feed the Thestrals."

Albus went with Teddy. There really wasn't anything for him to do, Teddy levitated the raw meat a short way into the forest, and set it down. A moment later, chunks of it began to vanish.

As they stood there, Albus realized, he wasn't even scared. He would have been so scared to be near the Thestrals a few weeks earlier, but now, he really didn't care.

"So, what do we have to do tonight?" asked Albus.

"Some of the Thestrals are sick," said Teddy. "Hagrid says it's nothing serious, but they get a little agitated when they are ill. The only thing that makes them better is the purple moss that grows on the trees in the forest. They need a lot of it, so we're going to collect it and feed it to them. It's better to harvest it at night, when it is moister. It only grows in the moonlight, so the best place to find it is on the edge of clearings, where the moonlight can get to the tree trunks. All you have to do is scrape it off into a bucket."

They stood there, staring at nothing, as the meat continued to vanish. When all the meat was gone, Teddy vanished the bones, and they headed back to meet Hagrid.

When it was time to head into the forest, Teddy gave Albus what looked like a long, completely dull knife and a large wooden bucket with a rope handle.

"I got a nice clearing picked out, the three of us should be able to get plenty of moss," said Hagrid. "Let's be off then."

Hagrid, Teddy, and Albus walked into the forest. Teddy and Hagrid had lanterns, and it was dark, but the light of the full moon was just visible through the trees. When they got to the open area, the moonlight made it plenty bright.

Each of them took a different area on the edge of the clearing, and started scraping moss into the buckets. Albus had to admit, this wasn't all that bad, if he had to have detention, he could think of a lot of worse things to have to do. After a while, he heard Hagrid call across the clearing to him. "Al, sit and take a break for a few minutes if you want. We've almost got enough."

Albus sat down and leaned against a tree, being careful to avoid the messy residue of the moss. It was quite sticky, and he didn't want to get it on his clothes. He was still thinking about Carly, and that one question he couldn't answer.

As he sat pondering his feelings, he noticed something shining in the moonlight just in front of him. He pushed back the grass, and saw a shiny black spot in the dirt. He was curious what it was, so he brushed back some dirt, and when he got his fingers around it, he pulled it out of the ground. It was a shiny black stone. It looked like it had some kind of marking on it at one time, but just a couple of partial lines remained, worn away by wind and rain, Albus thought. It had a crack right down the middle as well. It was quite odd looking. Albus slipped the stone in his pocket, and went back to collecting the purple moss.

After they had all the moss they needed, they headed back to Hagrid's house.

Harry walked out of the castle, and down the path towards Hagrid's house. He was glad Rose had told him how upset Albus was. He decided he would walk Albus back from detention and make sure he was all right.

Harry knew he probably should be more upset about what happened with Scorpius, but Harry knew, if it had been him, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy when they were in school in the same situation, Harry might well have broken more than his arm. Harry was far more concerned about how upset Albus was.

His arrival was perfectly timed, as Hagrid, Teddy, and Albus came out of the Forbidden Forest just as Harry arrived at Hagrid's house.

"Hi, Hagrid, Teddy. Did our young Gryffindor serve his detention?" asked Harry seriously, his eyes betraying his sarcasm. "We want to make sure he's learned his lesson."

"Yes, sir, Professor Potter," said Hagrid seriously. "Worked him till he couldn't work no more." Hagrid winked at Albus.

They all laughed. "Come on, Al," said Harry. "I thought we could go for a walk before heading back to the castle. Unless you're too tired."

"No, Dad, I'm up for a walk," said Albus. "Bye Hagrid, bye Teddy".

Harry and Albus walked down towards the lake. "Hagrid wasn't too hard on you, was he?" asked Harry.

"No, it wasn't bad at all," said Albus with a laugh. "Not that I'm planning on getting detention for the fun of it."

Harry smiled. "Good. I'd rather not have to hand out any more detentions to you. You know I prefer to let your mum do the disciplining. I'm too much of a soft touch." They both laughed.

"Really, Al, I hated to give you detention, but I hope you understand why I did," added Harry seriously.

"I do, I shouldn't have done what I did, even though he sort of deserved it," said Albus.

"Al," said Harry, trying to hide a grin, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

When they got to the lake, Harry went towards the tomb of his mentor, and stood before it for a minute, with Albus standing next to him.

"You miss him, don't you Dad?" said Albus.

"Yes I do. He was the greatest wizard I've ever known, and he was a good friend," said Harry. "I would never have gotten through everything all those years ago without him. I probably wouldn't have survived my first year…I know I wouldn't have."

Albus reached up and took his father's hand. It made Harry think of all those days he would take Albus and James too the park when they were little, walking all the way, holding each by the hand.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" asked Albus.

"You know, you can always ask me anything," said Harry. "Let's go have a seat by the tree."

Albus and Harry walked over to the tree, the same one the New Marauders would always congregate under, and Harry sat down, leaning against it, and Albus sat with his legs crossed in front of him. Harry waited for Albus to tell him what was on his mind.

"Dad, how do I know if I'm in love with Carly?" asked Albus softly.

The first thought that went through Harry's mind, was that there was never a Hungarian Horntail around when he needed one. He would sooner face ten dragons than try and answer this question. Unfortunately, there wasn't a dragon anywhere to be seen. He briefly considered offering Albus a pet Hippogriff or even a Chimera instead.

Harry really wasn't sure what to say. If Albus and Carly were a few years older, he would have said they were very much in love. Was it even possible to be in love at eleven years old? Though he claimed otherwise, he really thought Ginny was. None of that gave him a good answer for Albus.

"Al, that's a very hard question to answer. I'm not sure I can. I think that's a question you have to answer for yourself," said Harry.

"But how will I know?" asked Albus, disappointedly. He was hoping for a concrete answer.

Harry leaned forward and placed his hand on Albus's chest, over his heart. "You'll know in here when the time is right for you to know," said Harry with an understanding smile. "I'm afraid that's the best answer I can give you, Al."

Albus nodded, he was hoping for something more than that, but he knew his dad was telling him all he could. This really wasn't a question anyone else could answer for him. He had to figure it out on his own.

"Thanks, Dad," said Albus.

"We better get back to the castle, it's already after midnight," said Harry, and they got up and walked towards the castle.

Albus walked up the stairs to his dormitory, and as quietly as he could, pushed the door open. He didn't want to wake his roommates. One of them, however, was already awake.

"James, what are you doing up, it's late?" asked Albus.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," said James concernedly. "We didn't mean to upset you, but we thought it was cool Malfoy got what he deserved."

"I know," said Albus with a nod. "It wasn't really you I was upset with. I just have…a lot on my mind."

"We cool mate?" asked James.

"Yeah, we're cool," said Albus with a chuckle. "Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, little brother," said James, and he lay down and closed the curtains of his four-poster.

Albus got ready for bed. He looked at the strange black stone he had found in the forest. He didn't know why, but it just looked strange to him, like it didn't belong out there.

Albus put it in his trunk, and got in bed. He lay there awake for a while, thinking of what his father said. He thought his dad was right. He would know in his heart when the time was right. That would have to be good enough.


	19. Chapter 18 – Regrets

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 18 – Regrets**

Hermione sat at her desk in her office awaiting the arrival of a parent she was going to have a very unpleasant conversation with. She knew things like this came with the job, but it would be just her luck for it to be the son of Draco Malfoy who was in trouble.

She had contacted Draco about the incident with Scorpius immediately. This was more serious than the normal school yard confrontations. Yesterday's incident, when he grabbed Carly and threw her to the ground had the feeling of something far worse. Dueling happened all the time, but physically attacking someone like that was something else.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Hermione.

Ron opened the door and closed it behind him. "Hello, love," Ron said with a smile. He walked around to her side of the desk, sat on the edge of it, leaned down and kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. After all these years, Ron still made her knees weak when he kissed her.

"Are you all right?" asked Ron with concern in his voice when they broke apart.

"No. I'm really not looking forward to seeing Malfoy again," said Hermione. "I still remember the first time he called me a 'filthy little Mudblood'."

"Come here," said Ron softly. They both stood and put their arms around each other. "I remember it too. Those slugs were nasty."

Hermione laughed. Ron always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"Thanks, Ron, you're still coming to my rescue," said Hermione with a smile.

"Well, I have to be qualified for something," Ron said with a laugh. "Whenever you need rescuing, I'll be right there."

They broke apart, and Hermione sat back down at the desk. Ron went and sat at a chair beside the fireplace. As Auror on Station, he was required to sit in on parent meetings involving any violent incident at the school.

He also had no intention of letting her deal with Draco Malfoy on her own. It wasn't that he didn't think she could handle herself, he knew very well she could, and wouldn't make the mistake of suggesting otherwise. It was just that Ron knew how awful Hermione had felt every time she was called a Mudblood, as if she were somehow less of a witch for not having magical parents. She was quite literally the smartest and most gifted witch he had ever known, and that had nothing to do with her being married to him.

"Ron, please remember to be nice," said Hermione sternly.

"Of course I'll be nice," said Ron sarcastically. "Just remember, you have only to say the word, and I'll Transfigure him into a ferret. Hugo's always wanted a pet ferret."

"Watch it Ronald," said Hermione, trying to be stern, but she couldn't help but laugh. "He should be here any minute."

As if on cue, the fire burst into emerald flames, and Hermione and Ron stood politely to meet the new arrival. Out of the flames stepped Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Headmistress," said Draco.

Hermione was immediately struck by how different he seemed than when they were in school all those years ago. The arrogant superior air about him was gone. If she had to describe him with one word, it would have been humble. This was not the same Draco Malfoy who had called her a Mudblood more times than she could count.

Hermione decided she would extend an olive branch. "I think we can dispense with the formality, Draco," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Draco. He turned and took a step towards Ron, offering his hand to Ron. "Hello, Ron."

Ron hesitated for a second. Nothing would ever make him trust Draco Malfoy, but he shook his hand politely. "Draco."

"Please have a seat," Hermione offered.

Draco sat in the chair opposite Hermione. "Well Draco, as I told you by owl, Scorpius was involved in an incident yesterday," said Hermione, as she and Ron both sat down.

"He didn't hurt anyone did he?" asked Draco with a sigh.

Hermione was slightly taken aback. She expected him to ask who was responsible for Scorpius' injury. Hermione had informed Draco of Scorpius' broken arm, but hadn't mentioned the specifics or if anyone else had been hurt.

"Yes, a first year girl, Carly Jones, received a bruise when he grabbed her arm and pushed her to the floor, but she's fine," said Hermione.

"Please extend my apologies to her, I will owl her parents an apology personally," said Draco.

Hermione was pretty sure she heard Ron's jaw drop and land on the floor, but she didn't turn to look. "That won't be necessary, I will tell her, but her parents…are both deceased."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Draco. He sighed. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well, Scorpius made some comments about a friend of Carly's, then tried to get her to go on a date with him," said Hermione. "When she refused, he grabbed her. She screamed, and her friend heard her scream and told Scorpius to get away from her. Scorpius pushed her down, and started to draw his wand, but Carly's friend was faster, he used a Disarming spell, but it was powerful, and Scorpius received the broken arm from the fall. Scorpius then later claimed that he had been attacked." Hermione was very curious as to what Draco's reaction would be.

Draco seemed to contemplate her words for a moment. Then a very slight smile crossed his face. "Her friend's name wasn't Potter by any chance?" asked Draco.

Hermione steeled herself for a bad reaction. "Yes," said Hermione slowly. "Albus Potter. He received a detention for his role in the incident."

"Like father like son, always playing the hero," said Draco with a smile.

Hermione was about to say something before Ron could, but Draco beat them both to it.

"I guess I owe my life to that," said Draco softly. "Please extend my apologies to Albus, Harry, and Ginny. Scorpius was completely out of line. Whatever discipline you feel is warranted I will support."

Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. Stunned was the only word to describe how she felt at that moment. Draco read it on her face and decided to explain.

"Scorpius has been a bully and a trouble maker since he was old enough to walk," said Draco shaking his head. "I think I know what may have set him off yesterday. Pansy…she left me…us…yesterday. She couldn't…she couldn't deal with him anymore. She played the coward, waited for him to be at school and sent him an owl to say she was leaving."

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

Draco shook his head. "Thank you. Our marriage ended a long time ago when I stopped being the person she fell in love with," said Draco with a sigh. "Pansy wasn't cut out to be a mother, and Scorpius' behavior was a convenient excuse. If that's all, I'll be going," said Draco, and he stood up to leave.

"Wait, Draco," said Hermione. "Please sit down for a moment."

Draco nodded and sat back down. "I received your application for the Potions Master position," said Hermione. "You are easily the most qualified applicant. If you want it, the position is yours, but there is one stipulation."

"And that is?" asked Draco.

"I need someone to be Head of Slytherin House, I would also need you to fill that position as well," said Hermione. "Please take some time to think about it, but I need to know soon, and I would need you to start on the fifteenth."

"I accept," said Draco, smiling slightly. "I'll be here on the fifteenth." Draco stood, as did Hermione and Ron. Draco moved toward the fireplace. Draco stopped and turned back to them, and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I would like to apologize, to both of you. There are very few things about my youth I don't regret. I'm not the person I was then. I'm sorry." With that Draco turned, threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, said "Malfoy Manor," and stepped into the flames.

Ron walked to the front of Hermione's desk, and turned to her with a look of utter shock on his face. "What the hell just happened?" asked Ron.

"I'll be damned if I know," said Hermione with a shrug.


	20. Chapter 19 – The Quest Begins

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 19 – The Quest Begins**

It was the last day of September, and the day had finally come. A group of young Gryffindors prepared to meet a challenge some of them had been awaiting their whole lives. The task ahead of them was daunting, and most gave them little chance for success, but they would meet the challenge before them with true Gryffindor courage. They would not back down, no matter how grave the situation. They would fight until the bitter end. They had but one chance.

"Maybe Ravenclaw will forget how to find the pitch," Fred suggested.

"Fred, your confidence is overwhelming," said James sarcastically.

Fred Weasley, Captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team, stood before his team. Four of those before him were his cousins. Victoire Weasley was the only player beside himself to have played an actual match for Gryffindor. His young cousins, second-year James Potter, and first-years Albus Potter and Rose Weasley and James' friends, second years Jason Wood and Danny Finnigan rounded out the team. It was easily the youngest team in the history of Hogwarts.

"Don't get me wrong," said Fred, trying to sound upbeat and failing. "You've all looked very good in practice, but Ravenclaw have five returning players all whom have played on the team for at least two seasons and they have won the Quidditch cup each of the last two years. I'm being realistic. I can't see this going well. Victoire and I are going to go over some strategy, the rest of you stay here."

Victoire and Fred left the Team Room. As they left, they could all hear Victoire whispering to Fred, "This is going to be a slaughter."

"I just love the confidence," said James with a sigh. "I've been waiting for this my whole life, I would at least like to pretend we have a chance."

"You can't really blame them," said Albus with a shrug. "They've been on some far more experienced teams going back a few years, and they got soundly beaten then."

"I think a little bit of skepticism is to be expected," said Rose logically. "None of us have any experience."

"Jason, can you talk any sense into these two?" asked James exasperatedly.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Jason. "My dad just asked me not to embarrass him completely. It won't look good for the son of the coach of Puddlemere United to have his son's team destroyed on the pitch."

"Danny, do you have any words of wisdom?" asked James. His frustration with his teammates was growing.

"You're kidding, right? I'm just hoping not to end up in the Hospital Wing," said Danny with a laugh.

James was completely exasperated. He needed someone to say something to this group to at least make them think they wouldn't embarrass themselves.

"Don't anyone move, I'll be right back," said James, and he ran out the door towards the pitch.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" asked Rose, curiously.

"Probably to bribe the Ravenclaw Seeker," said Jason. "That's about our only chance. Maybe we could slip him a Puking Pastille."

A few minutes later, James returned with his father in tow.

"Is this a private funeral, or can anybody join?" asked Harry with a laugh. The four Gryffindors didn't say anything, just looked up solemnly. James rejoined his teammates on the bench.

"Okay, all of you listen up," said Harry encouragingly. "I played for the Gryffindor Quidditch team many years ago, during a time when Gryffindor was nearly unbeatable. I know recent history hasn't been good to this team, but that's about to change. This summer, Danny and Rose, I watched you fly circles around everyone else, working together, you'll make the Ravenclaw Keeper's head spin. Jason, I played for your dad, he was one of the best, and I can see where you learned to fly. There is nothing James doesn't know about playing Keeper. I don't care how many games they've played, James knows more than any of them, and Albus is the best Seeker in the school. Believe in yourself out there. Now, are you going to quit before you start, or are you going to get out there and fight?"

"We're going to fight," hollered the chorus of Gryffindors.

"Then get out there and take it to Ravenclaw," yelled Harry.

At that moment, Fred and Victoire came to get the rest of the team. They were carrying their brooms, which was a good thing, as the five younger Gryffindors, with brooms in hand, practically pushed them out the door leaving Harry alone.

Harry sighed. "They're going to be slaughtered," he muttered.

Outside the Team Room, the Gryffindor team ran toward the pitch, but one of them caught sight of someone just outside the pitch, and trotted towards her. "Carly, why aren't you in the stands?" asked Albus.

"Your aunts are saving me a seat," said Carly. "I just wanted to wish you luck, Al." Carly threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Bring us home the win, Al." As he pulled back, she moved closer and kissed him very lightly on his lips, only barely touching them. "That's for luck." She turned and headed for the stands.

Albus momentarily forgot where he was. For that matter, he forgot who he was and what he was doing. His brain had seemed to evaporate.

"Hey, Al, you can snog your girlfriend later, after you catch the Snitch," called Fred with a laugh.

Albus snapped back to reality and headed out onto the pitch.

Up in the stands, Harry was just arriving at his seat in the top row of the Gryffindor stands. Harry saw that George and Bill had arrived to watch the game, and were sitting next to Ron.

"It's great to see you both," said Harry.

"Hello, Professor Potter," said George sarcastically, as he slung an arm around Harry.

"Sorry we were late," said Bill, "I hope we won't be getting detention." Bill also hugged Harry.

"Knock it off you too," said Harry with a grin.

"Harry, is Sirius here?" asked George. "I was hoping to say hello."

"No, Sirius left last week to do some research abroad on something we've been working on," Harry explained. "I don't expect him back until the end of October."

"All of you shut it," said Ron. "My little girl is about to play her first game!"

Down in the first row of the Gryffindor stands, Carly was just getting to where Fleur, and George's wife Angelina were sitting with Lily and Hugo. Hermione was in the teachers' box, as Headmistress, it was expected. As Quidditch coach, Ginny was on her broom, ready to begin the match.

"Hi, Carly. Did you get to see Al and wish him luck?" asked Lily with a smirk.

"Yes I did," said Carly, blushing a little.

"Carly, my Mum told me to invite you to dinner tomorrow night," said Lily. "The Potters and Weasleys have dinner on Sunday nights in the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, well, sure, but isn't it supposed to be a family dinner?" asked Carly tentatively.

"Mum said you would say that," said Lily with a laugh. "She really wants you to come."

"Ok, I would love to," said Carly with a smile.

Out over the pitch, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor teams were getting ready for the match to begin.

The Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch were released, and the Snitch disappeared out over the pitch. Albus climbed high, so he had a good view of the pitch and started to search for the Snitch. Below him, the Ravenclaw Chasers had possession of the Quaffle, and James blocked the first shot, but couldn't keep control of the ball. One of the Ravenclaw Chasers caught the rebound and shot, but James caught the Quaffle this time and tossed it to Danny.

Danny and Rose streaked up the pitch beside each other, faking out the Ravenclaw Chasers. Danny faked a shot on the right side hoop and passed to Rose who easily sent it through the left side hoop, giving Gryffindor a 10-0 lead. The Gryffindor stands erupted, but Albus could hear his uncle yelling over the crowd. "That's my girl! That's my Rosie!"

The goal, giving Gryffindor a lead in a match for the first time in over a year, seemed to energize the entire team. Danny and Rose each scored another goal, and Victoire scored two, making the score 50-0 Gryffindor.

One of the Ravenclaw Beaters hit a Bludger right at James as he was trying to make a save. James just made the save, knocking the ball to Victoire, but the Bludger caught him in the right shoulder. It was obvious to Albus that his brother was hurt. James tried to lift his injured right arm, but couldn't, and held his right hand tightly on his broom.

With James playing with one hand, the shutout he had going quickly faded. Ravenclaw made seven shots, but James could only block two, while Gryffindor managed three more goals, making the score 80-50 in favor of Gryffindor.

Albus knew James couldn't last long playing like that. He was doing a valiant job, but with only one arm, he couldn't really catch the Quaffle, and Ravenclaw were picking up easy rebounds. Albus searched the pitch for the Snitch. The Ravenclaw Seeker was doing the same, with no more luck than Albus.

Then Albus saw it. The Snitch was at the far end of the pitch, near the ground. Albus realized the Ravenclaw Seeker was closer, but hadn't seen it yet. He knew as soon as he made his move, the Ravenclaw Seeker would know where it was.

Albus had little choice but to hope his father's Firebolt was fast enough to beat the Ravenclaw seeker to the Snitch. Albus made his move, accelerating to maximum speed at an angle down toward the grass at the base of the Ravenclaw goals, where the little ball was hovering in the air. As he feared, the Ravenclaw Seeker, who was much closer, saw him and dove for the Snitch.

Albus ignored the opposing Seeker whom he was now on a collision course with. Each Seeker got closer to the Snitch, while above them, three more Ravenclaw goals tied the score 80-80. Albus was closing on the ball faster, but he didn't know if it would be enough. In the blink of an eye, both Seekers were nearly on top of the Snitch, and Albus grabbed for it as the Ravenclaw Seeker collided with him at top speed, fifteen feet above the pitch, and Albus' world went black.

When Albus opened his eyes, he knew instantly he was in the Hospital Wing. His mother was sitting on one side of the bed holding one hand, and Carly was sitting on the other side holding his other hand. Everyone else was gathered around his cot, his dad, all his aunts and uncles who were at the game, Hugo, Lily, Neville, and the entire Gryffindor team. The windows were dark, and he knew he must have been out for hours.

There were only two things Albus needed to know. "Did I catch it, and is Dad's Firebolt all right?" asked Albus as he tried to shake off the fog that was engulfing his mind.

Laughter erupted around him, but Albus was only interested in getting his questions answered. They quieted down and his father, who was standing at the foot of his bed, answered.

"Well, Al, it took a little while to disentangle you from the Ravenclaw Seeker and your brooms," said Harry. "As amazing as it sounds, the Firebolt was completely unharmed. The Ravenclaw Seeker's broom was demolished. It was quite a mess. He broke his arm and cracked a rib, and had some bruises. You broke a leg, cracked three ribs and were knocked out cold. You probably shouldn't try to move too much, you got bruised up pretty bad. Madam Jennings said you'd be fine."

"I did catch the Snitch, right?" asked Albus, hoping against hope the answer would be yes.

"Somehow, in the midst of that mess, you managed to hang on," said Ginny with a smile. "In fact, we practically needed to pry it out of your hand."

"Good," said Albus, relieved to have caught the Snitch in his first game.

"You know, your Dad ended up here more than once after a Quidditch match," said Neville. "I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to name a bed after him."

"I think I would like to pass on that honor," said Albus, provoking another round of laughter. "How long do I have to stay in the Hospital Wing?" He was eager to get out of there. He wanted to celebrate the win with his fellow Gryffindors.

"Just tonight," said Ginny. "Why don't you get some rest?"

Albus nodded, and everyone started to file out, with congratulations and well wishes until only Carly, Ginny, and Harry were left.

Ginny leaned down and kissed Albus on the forehead. "Get some sleep honey," said Ginny with a smile.

"I'm proud of you, Al," said Harry. Ginny gave him a sharp look. "But be more careful next time," he quickly added so not to draw out his wife's famous temper.

Carly smiled, and started to get up, but Albus wouldn't let go of her hand. "Please stay," said Albus. "Just for a little while."

Carly turned toward Ginny who nodded her approval, and Harry and Ginny left the Hospital Wing, leaving Carly and Albus alone.

"Thanks for staying, Carly," said Albus with a smile. "You don't need to stay long, I'm sure you must be tired."

Carly looked away. Albus pulled himself up into a sitting position in the bed. He was awfully sore. "What is it, Carly?"

When she turned back, she had tears running down her cheeks. "You were lying on the ground, and you weren't moving," said Carly taking a deep breath. "I thought I had lost you. You're the closest thing to family I have, Al."

Albus reached out and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the protest of his bruised muscles. He held her, as she cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I'm all right," said Albus, reassuringly. "Please don't cry. I told you, I would never leave you alone, I promised. I won't break that promise."

After a few minutes, Carly stopped crying, and gave him a weak smile. "You better get some sleep, Al," she said.

"All right," said Albus. Carly leaned down and kissed him lightly, just as she had before the match. Albus could feel his lips tingle as she kissed them. Carly gave him one last smile that he returned, before departing.

Albus lay awake for a while thinking about Carly. The same question that he had thought of so often recently went through his mind, and alone in the room, he asked the question out loud. "Am I in love with her?" Of course, he got no answer. He thought about it, but after a few minutes, exhaustion took over, and he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20 – Family Dinner

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 20 – Family Dinner**

The night after Albus's Quidditch accident, Carly came to the family dinner in the Room of Requirement, as she did the next three Sundays. They had given her an open invitation.

Ginny watched Carly, and was surprised to see that with all she had been through, she remained friendly, kind, and happy. Ginny noticed how she clung to Albus, and thought he had a lot to do with her being happy.

Dinner on the twenty-first of October began as any other. James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Carly were there. On this night, James was allowed to bring Danny and Jason also, so the entire membership of the New Marauders was seated at the table with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Everyone was missing Sirius, but they knew he would be back around Halloween, and everyone looked forward to his return. Right now, he was their best chance of finding anything out about The Twelve.

As they finished dinner, Hermione stood up and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I'm going to let you all in on a little secret," said Hermione. "Tomorrow, I plan to announce that instead of the usual Halloween feast and entertainment, we will have a dance. It will be open to all students, and coming in costume is not required. Dates are certainly allowed but not required. It will be Halloween night from six to ten o'clock in the evening."

"Can Lily and I go too?" asked Hugo.

"It's only open to students," said Hermione, with a sly look in her eye. "However, since Uncle Harry and I have to chaperon the Dance, Aunt Ginny might need a date, Hugo."

"Aunt Ginny, would you go with me to the dance?" asked Hugo, excitedly.

"I would be delighted," said Ginny with a smile.

"Too bad I have to go all alone," said Ron with a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Unless," Ron turned to Lily, "Miss Potter, would you do me the honor of attending the dance with me?"

"Oh, yes," squealed Lily excitedly.

Ginny saw Albus lean over and whisper something in Carly's ear. Carly beamed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, having obviously been asked to the dance.

Ginny also saw Danny summon his Gryffindor courage and ask Rose to the dance. She said yes immediately as Ron choked on his pumpkin juice. If not for the death stare Hermione gave him, he would have said something, but he backed down when he saw the look on his wife's face. He didn't look happy though.

After dinner, the children started to leave to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and do the homework they had left all weekend.

"Al," said Ginny, as he headed to the door. "Can you come down to my office for a minute? I want to discuss something with you."

"Sure, Mum," said Albus. "Carly, Rose, go on ahead, I'll meet you in a bit and we can do that Defense Against the Dark Arts assignment."

"Sure, Al," said Carly with a smile.

Ginny and Albus left for her office, and Hugo and Lilly talked animatedly on the couch about the dance, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville at the table.

"Harry, I want to know everything about this Danny. He is Seamus' son, right?" asked Ron. "I never did trust Finnigan."

Harry laughed. "He's a good kid, Ron. Now Jason on the other hand, he's a bit of a charmer just like James. Him I might worry about."

"Pipe down, Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Danny and Rose have a crush on each other. Nothing more. And I happen to like Danny."

"I'm glad I don't have any children. I couldn't handle this stuff," said Neville.

"So, what then…I'm not supposed to worry?" asked Ron, ignoring Neville's comment.

"I didn't say that, but there is nothing wrong with a crush. Maybe it will last, maybe it won't," said Hermione. "There's no harm in it."

"I don't know. Looks like Al's going to propose any day, I don't want my Rosie married at eleven years old," said Ron.

"When can she get married, Ron?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

"When she's fifty," said Ron, as if that settled it.

Hermione and Neville laughed, but noticed Harry was silent. Harry was thinking about his conversation by the lake with Albus.

"Something wrong, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Do you know what Albus asked me?" asked Harry softly. "He asked me how to know if he was in love with Carly."

There was silence around the table. "When did this happen?" asked Ron.

"The night he had detention. I walked down to meet him afterwards and we went for a walk by the lake," said Harry.

"What did you tell him?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, after looking for an escape and finding none, I told him that wasn't a question I could answer," said Harry. "I told him he would know in his heart when the time is right."

Hermione smiled. "Well done, Harry," said Hermione. "I can only imagine the emotional damage if Hugo ever asked Ron that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, love," said Ron sarcastically. "You're probably right though."

On the way to her office, Ginny and Albus chatted about school and about Quidditch. Once they go to the office, she sat down on the couch with Albus.

"What did you want to discuss, Mum?" asked Albus.

Ginny wanted to approach the subject carefully. She didn't want to sound like she was butting into something that wasn't her business. She had thought she would have a few more years before worrying about her son's relationship, and at that, she was sure it would be James.

"I was just wondering…how is Carly doing?" asked Ginny. "Starting school is a big change, and I know she's been through a lot."

Albus frowned a little. "Yeah, she has been through a lot. Sometimes she's really sad. I think she just misses having a family," said Albus. He smiled. "She really loves coming to the family dinner, Mum." Albus' smile faded.

"What is it, Al?" asked Ginny.

Albus sighed. "Mum, the night I was in the Hospital Wing after the match, when you left us alone…Carly told me I'm the closest thing she has to family," said Albus. "I think my crash reminded her of her mother's accident."

Ginny's heart broke for Carly. No one so young should feel so much pain. In so many ways, it made her think about Harry's life. She knew all too well how hard it was for Harry growing up without his parents.

"I hate it when she's upset like she was that night," said Albus sadly. "She's lost so much. I can't imagine what life would be like without you and Dad. I wish I could do something to make it all better." Albus paused, thinking over the question he wanted to ask her. "Can I ask you something Mum?"

"Sure, Al, anything," said Ginny with a smile.

"I think I'm in love with Carly. What should I do?" asked Albus. His eyes made clear how lost he felt.

Harry had told Ginny about the conversation he had with Albus the night of his detention. She had laughed at Harry when he told her he would have given anything for a Hungarian Horntail at that moment. She wasn't laughing anymore and unfortunately there was no dragon in sight.

"You 'think' you're in love with her?" asked Ginny tentatively.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just not sure," said Albus with a shrug. "I guess I don't understand what I'm feeling."

"Well, Al, I think that's something you have to figure out on your own," said Ginny. "I can't tell you how you feel."

"I figured you would say that. Sorry, but that doesn't really help any more than Dad did," said Albus with a laugh.

Ginny laughed. "I know. I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't. It's different for everyone." Ginny smiled. "I'll never forget the first time your father told me he loved me. I had waited so long to hear those words. It wasn't long after that, that he gave me Grandma Potter's ring." Ginny held up her right hand, on which she wore the heart shaped emerald ring that Harry had given her all those years ago. "Just don't rush it, Al. You're only eleven."

"I know," said Albus. "James says it just gets harder when we get older. I don't suppose you have a crystal ball that can tell me my future handy?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Ginny with a smile.

After a moments silence, Ginny decided to lighten the mood. "So, are you going to ask Carly to the Halloween dance?"

Albus smiled broadly. "Already did," he said proudly.

"So, are you going to go in costume?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I'll talk to Carly about it," said Albus.

"You better get to your homework," said Ginny.

They both stood up and shared a warm hug, as only a mother and son can. Her little boy was growing up so fast, in some ways, she wished she could stop time, and never let him grow up. In other ways though, she was happy he had found someone special, even if it meant he wasn't really her little boy anymore.


	22. Chapter 21 – The Kiss

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 21 – The Kiss**

The Halloween dance was the number one topic of conversation around the castle. Most students were not going in costume, as they thought it might be easier to dance without a bulky costume. For many of the students, it would be the first real dance they would go to, and all were really excited.

Danny and Rose were going together, as were Albus and Carly. James asked a second-year girl, Jennifer Harris from Ravenclaw, and Jason asked a second-year, Tanya Benson from Hufflepuff. All were looking forward to dancing, though Danny was more than a little nervous. He didn't really know how to dance, but James and Jason gave him some pointers, and he hoped he at least wouldn't embarrass himself. Rose and Carly were fussing over what they would wear. The boys were all wearing dress robes, and didn't give it another thought.

The rumor was that Teddy had asked Victoire to the dance and that Teddy was going to wear a costume so no one would know whom he was. Of course, this was the worst kept secret in the castle, but seeing as how they had been dating for years, no one said a word about it.

The youngest members of the New Marauders were looking forward to their 'dates' as well, and were planning to go in costume. Lily was going to be a Healer and Hugo was going as Court Jester.

Life proceeded as normal around the castle. Harry had received several messages from Sirius, but to Harry's dismay, all indicated he had come up empty. He had been to Wizarding communities all over the world, spoken to many historians and scholars who specialized in the life and times of Merlin, but no one knew anything more about a prophecy about a group called The Twelve, than what Neville told them. Sirius said he would return on the morning of November first. Everyone was looking forward to having him back.

Halloween arrived, and at five forty, Danny and Albus were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were a few people in the Common Room waiting for dates, or just hanging out before heading to the dance, but most of the Gryffindors were already gathering for the dance in the Entrance Hall. Both boys were in their dress robes, Danny's black, and Albus's emerald to match his eyes. Jason and James had gone to meet their dates outside their common rooms, and would meet them later.

"I wonder what's taking so long?" asked Danny.

"It takes girls longer to get ready than it does us," said Albus with a shrug. "I think it's the hair, I never really understood it. My dad says Mum takes forever to get dressed up when they are going out for something."

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down from the girls' dormitory. Both boys looked, and Rose came down the stairs. She was wearing a simple yellow dress, and had done her hair up in a knot. Both boys stood to greet her.

"You look wonderful, Rose," said Danny with a smile. "You're very pretty."

"Thanks, Danny," said Rose, as she smiled, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, you look great," said Albus. "Is Carly coming down?"

"She said she would be down in a minute," said Rose.

"Okay, then why don't you two head down and we'll meet you," said Albus.

"Sure," said Rose.

Danny offered her his arm and she took it, and they headed down to the dance.

Albus went back and leaned on the back of the couch facing the stairs to the girls' dorm. He waited and waited. It was now five fifty-five, and they would likely be late. That was all right, he didn't mind being a few minutes late, but he was beginning to get concerned.

Albus went over to the stairs to the girls' dorm. He knew boys couldn't enter the girls' dorm, so he had to make do with yelling, "Carly, are you all right?"

"Yes," Carly yelled back. "Al, I don't think I can go. I don't think this dress is right for me."

"Come on Carly, you'll look fine no matter what you wear," Albus called back. "Please come down."

"Well…all right," Carly called back, her voice filled with trepidation. "I'll just be a minute."

Albus leaned against the back of the couch, facing the stairs waiting for her. Albus didn't care what she wore. He just wanted to go to the dance with her.

Albus heard her come down the stairs, and looked up. His breathing ceased, his eyes went wide, and his chin dropped, and then he suddenly found he couldn't move. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes. She had left her hair down and put a blue bow in it that matched her eyes.

Albus had always thought Carly was pretty, but something was different about her. He thought maybe it was that she was wearing a dress, since she usually wore jeans and a jumper. But that wasn't it. He couldn't understand why she looked so much different now. All he knew, was to his eleven-year-old eyes, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. He could do nothing for the moment but stare at her.

"Do…do I look all right?" asked Carly shyly.

Her voice knocked him out of his stupor, returning his power to breathe, move, and speak. "You look…amazing," Albus stammered, as he walked closer to her, his heart pounding.

"Really?" asked Carly with a smile.

"Carly…you look beautiful," Albus assured her. He was having trouble getting the words out, which was surprising to him, since he had always had such an easy time talking to her.

"No, I don't," said Carly, as she looked away.

"You do Carly…you really do," said Albus sincerely, as he reached out and took her hand.

Carly looked back to him, and Albus looked into her eyes. He had never looked into her eyes like this before, and then he realized what was different. The sadness he first noticed in her eyes the day they met on the train was gone. With the sadness gone, he could see something he hadn't before. "You have very pretty eyes, Carly."

"Thank you," said Carly with a slight blush.

Albus remembered something from an old Muggle movie he had watched with his parents once. He bowed to her, and took her hand and kissed the back of it. She giggled when he did. He straightened up and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" asked Albus.

Carly smiled, nodded, and took his arm.

"Then let's go," said Albus with a smile.

As they walked, all Albus could think about was Carly's bright blue eyes, and how happy he was the sadness was gone from them. He wasn't sure what it was that had pushed the sadness away, but he didn't dwell on that. All that mattered was taking his girlfriend to the dance.

When Albus and Carly arrived at the dance, it had already begun. The Great Hall was decorated for Halloween. Jack-O-Lanterns hung in the air above them, and the enchanted sky was filled with stars, mirroring the clear night sky. Music was playing, though no source was obvious. It was loud, but not too loud, and the songs were fairly fast paced.

Albus and Carly saw most of the New Marauders sitting at a table, and went to join their friends.

"Hey, you guys finally made it," said James. "Thought maybe you had decided not to come."

"I was a little slow to get ready," said Carly.

"Where are Rose and Danny?" asked Albus, glancing around the room.

"They're dancing. You shouldn't have any trouble spotting them on the floor," said James, "Uncle Ron is dancing with Lily no more than ten feet from them." They all laughed.

"Well, shall we dance, Carly?" asked Albus.

"I would love to," she replied with a smile.

Albus and Carly went out on the dance floor and started dancing. Albus could not remember having so much fun in his life. As they danced, they saw their friends on the dance floor from time to time. James and Jennifer, and Jason and Tanya were both dancing sometimes. They saw Danny and Rose a few times, with Uncle Ron and Lily always close by. Albus saw his Mum dancing with Hugo.

They danced and danced for more than two hours before deciding they needed a break. They visited the buffet table and took their food back to the table, where Danny and Rose were also taking a break.

"Having fun?" asked Albus.

"A blast," said Danny.

"Yeah, I love to dance," said Rose.

"And I've only stepped on her foot twice," said Danny to a round of laughter.

The four of them talked and ate, and had a great time. After a while, James, Jason, and their dates joined them. Nearly the whole time, Albus held Carly's hand, and he couldn't stop thinking about her eyes. He wasn't really sure why.

Albus and Danny went to get some more punch, leaving Carly and Rose next to each other and they were able to have a whispered private conversation.

"So, you were worried Albus wouldn't like how you looked in your dress," said Rose. "What did he say?"

Carly blushed deeply.

"I guess that means he liked it," said Rose with a smirk.

"Rose, he looked in my eyes, and I couldn't breathe," said Carly.

"Are you going to tell him how you feel?" asked Rose.

"I can't," said Carly with a frown. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same I'll have ruined everything. I don't know. I mean, should I even say that to him? I mean we're only eleven, maybe I shouldn't even be thinking it?"

Before Rose could respond, and tell Carly she should tell Albus how she felt, Danny and Albus came back, and the conversation was abruptly ended.

The evening moved on, and it was time for the final dance of the evening. Albus turned to Carly, "Let's have one more dance."

"All right," said Carly happily.

They walked out onto the floor, being a slow song, a lot fewer couples were dancing. Albus suddenly realized he wasn't really prepared to dance to a slow song. They turned to each other, and Carly slowly, tentatively, put her arms around his neck. He tentatively put his hands on her hips. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. They went flying together all the time, and he always held her tight around her waist. Was holding her what was really making him nervous? Or was it something else that was making him nervous?

A slow Muggle song about falling in love came on, and as the song played, only one line kept going through his head, 'I can't help falling in love with you'.

Albus looked into Carly's blue eyes as the song played and they danced slowly. The world around them seemed to melt away. There was just the two of them, and the music. It was like he could see into her soul and she was looking back into his. As the music began to fade, Albus pulled her closer and kissed her, and she kissed him back. This was not a tentative quick kiss like they had shared on a few occasions. This was a real kiss. He knew in that moment, his question was answered.

Albus wasn't sure how long the kiss went on, as he seemed to lose his ability to comprehend the passage of time. When they broke apart, he saw the smile on her face that spoke volumes, and Albus knew what he had to do.

"I love you, Carly," said Albus, just barely above a whisper. He knew it was true, but couldn't believe he had gotten the words out.

"I love you too, Al," said Carly, just as softly.

He hugged her and she hugged him back, and they just stood there for a moment, oblivious to anything outside of themselves. After a moment, they pulled apart.

"We should probably get to work on that History of Magic homework. It's due tomorrow, and I think we have a couple of chapters still to read," said Albus.

"Yeah, you're right," said Carly. She was still smiling.

Carly took Al's arm, and they turned to leave the Great Hall. Many people were still mingling on the dance floor, but many were leaving.

As they approached the door, the rest of the New Marauders, as well as Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were standing next to the door, all staring at Albus and Carly as they came towards them. They had seen the kiss. Albus and Carly didn't realize it, but seeing two first years share a kiss like that was slightly shocking to those who had witnessed it.

As he and Carly walked by them, Albus realized that they were looking at them like they had two heads each. "What?" said Albus, before leading Carly out of the Great Hall.

Albus and Carly returned to the Gryffindor Common Room. It was just after ten o'clock. They each went up to their dorms to change. Albus got changed into some comfortable Muggle clothes. As he was about to close his trunk, he noticed the small black stone he had found in the forest. He picked it up and held it in his hand a moment. He heard the door to the dormitory creak open behind him, and he hurriedly put the stone in his pocket and closed the trunk. He turned around to see his brother standing at the door, the same look of wonder on his face he had when Albus left the Great Hall.

"Hey, James," said Albus absently. "Did you and Jennifer enjoy the dance?"

"Not as much as you did," said James in an odd tone. "That was…some kiss."

"Yeah…I guess," said Albus with a shrug.

"You guess? You could give Victoire and Teddy a lesson or two," said James incredulously. "Or three. I was beginning to wonder if you didn't need to breathe anymore."

"Stop, it wasn't really like that," said Albus, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure it wasn't," said James sarcastically. "Jason and I weren't sure if you had become stuck together at the lips permanently."

"Lay off," said Albus. He was beginning to get really annoyed with James.

"Don't get me wrong, Al," said James, "I'm really happy for you, I just don't get it."

"Get what?" asked Albus.

"Let's see," began James in exasperation. "Two months ago, I was winding you up with stories about Hogwarts, and you were so shy, I didn't think you would get a date until you were forty. Now, you just snogged, in front of the entire school I would add, the prettiest girl in your year. I'm happy for you…though maybe a little jealous…but I just don't get it."

James' comments earned him a flying pillow upside the head.

"I have to go," said Albus shaking his head. "Carly is waiting and we have homework to do." Albus picked up his books and headed for the Common Room.

Albus had to admit he didn't know why it was he felt so strongly about Carly. He didn't understand it at all. He just knew without question that he did love her, and that she loved him. He decided that was all that really mattered.

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in their quarters. Neither had spoken since they left the Great Hall. Each knew what the other was thinking.

"Did he really kiss her?" asked Harry. "I mean…really kissed her. I didn't have a kiss like that until I was fifteen."

"Sure looked like it," said Ginny absently. "Let's not talk about that kiss when you were fifteen."

"Right, love," said Harry, hiding a smile. "Besides, it was the second one that I think about. It was way better…and much drier, too."

Ginny grinned.

"I guess Al finally got an answer to his question," said Harry.

"Now we just have to plan the wedding," said Ginny.

Harry turned his head slowly to look at her. She was trying to hold back a laugh, but no longer could.

"I'm glad you think it's funny," said Harry shaking his head. "When I told him he would know when the time was right, I thought it would take a year or two or five. I couldn't hear them, but I saw Albus say 'I love you'."

"I know, I should probably be more concerned," said Ginny amusedly. "It's just…if you'd felt half of what I felt for you when I was their age…well, I might have said it myself. Who knows, maybe we'd have shared a kiss like that at their age if you'd felt that way about me then."

"Yes, well, I was awfully dense," said Harry.

"Was?" said Ginny with a grin.

"Thank you, dear," said Harry with a grin of his own.

"I mean, I might get concerned if they are snogging at every turn, but I just have this feeling, we don't need to worry, not about the two of them," said Ginny. "They may know they feel that way, but I think they just need each other's friendship now. They aren't hormonal teenagers yet."

"You're right," Harry agreed. He wasn't really worried, as much as he was surprised. He still couldn't quite believe his shy son had a girlfriend, but, as Ginny was always right, he wouldn't dwell on it.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Albus and Carly sat across from each other at a table and started doing their reading for History of Magic class. They hadn't said anything about the kiss, or what they said to each other afterwards. They didn't have to. That moment said it all.

It was just about eleven thirty, when Albus began to read the next chapter for History of Magic. The chapter was titled, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. He started to read the chapter, though he already knew quite a bit of this, as much of it was included in his parents' story of their time at school.

As he read, Albus reached in his pocket, and removed the small black stone. He absently started to turn the stone over in his right hand on his knee under the table. Once he turned the stone. Twice he turned the stone. The third time he turned the stone, as he read about the worst Dark Wizard the world had ever known, a thunderous boom and bright flash of light tore the peaceful atmosphere of the Common Room asunder. It echoed through the room from beneath the table.

As if hit by a lightning bolt, Albus was thrown back from the table, half way across the room, where he landed on a small table, that broke into splinters, unable to support his weight and the force with which he hit it. Before Albus lost consciousness, as the debris still settled around him, all he felt was a burning in his right hand, and all he heard was Carly's fearful cry.

A/N: The song at the dance was Elvis Presley's, "Can't Help Falling in Love".


	23. Chapter 22 – The Mark

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 22 –The Mark**

It was early in the morning on November first around six o'clock, that a solitary figure Apparated into Hogsmeade. It had been a long and ultimately fruitless trip, but Sirius wasn't thinking about that, he was too happy to be back home.

Home, mused Sirius. When had Hogwarts become his home, he wondered? He knew the answer. His family was there, and that was all that he needed to make anywhere home.

Sirius changed into Padfoot, and trotted toward the castle. As he reached the castle gates, they automatically opened to admit him. He resumed his human form, walked up the path to the castle, up the stairs, and through the doors. As soon as he entered, he saw Hermione walking out of the Great Hall.

"Hello, Hermione, I've returned…again," said Sirius with a chuckle. "A little less dramatic than last time though." His laughing stopped immediately. He could see that Hermione had been crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Sirius as he quickly closed the distance between them.

Hermione could hardly speak. She put her arms around Sirius and hugged him. "It's Albus," she said, tearfully. "He was hurt last night."

"What happened, is he okay?" asked Sirius, putting his arms around her. "Did he have one of his episodes?"

"We don't know," said Hermione, as she tried to calm herself. "He's in the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ginny. There are healers from St. Mungo's with them. Ron is trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Sirius concernedly.

"Yes, Sirius," said Hermione smiling weakly. "I'm fine, but you better go. I'm really worried about Harry." Hermione shook her head. "Welcome back," laughed Hermione mirthlessly.

Sirius smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione. He'll be all right. They'll both be all right."

Sirius kissed her forehead, and headed toward the Hospital Wing. All along the way, he wondered what could have happened.

Sirius understood why Hermione was so worried about Harry. Whatever had happened, he knew that history had proven that Harry would blame himself. Hermione was right to worry.

When Sirius arrived at the Hospital Wing, he found a vigil going on outside in the hall. Neville was sitting, with Lily curled up on his lap, holding on to him as if her life depended on it. He was rocking her back and forth. Rose had her arms around Danny, who was rubbing her back soothingly. Hugo and Jason sat silently. James was pacing in front of the door. All of them, except James, had tear-streaked faces.

James appeared stoic, jaw set, but when James saw Sirius, he ran to him and threw his arms around him, burying his face in his shirt. Sirius knew he was trying not to let the others see him cry. He put his arms around him.

"It's all right, James," said Sirius quietly so no one else could hear. "Let it out."

James sobbed softly into his shirt. Sirius looked up to Neville. Neville just shrugged, and shook his head slowly. A moment later, Ron came down the hall. James heard him coming, and let go of Sirius, quickly drying his eyes and cheeks, went to sit on the bench and just stared at the floor.

"Hey, Sirius," Ron said quietly. "Did you just get back?"

Sirius nodded. Ron turned to Neville and walked over to the bench. "Any word?" asked Ron.

Neville shook his head. Lily looked at Ron with tears in her eyes. "Uncle Ron, is Albus going to be all right?" asked Lily through her sobs.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Ron softly. "Do any of you need anything? I can get the house elves to bring up some breakfast." All shook their heads. No one wanted to eat. "All right. Keep your chins up." Ron realized that someone was missing. "Where's Carly?"

"She was hysterical," said Neville with a sigh. "They gave her a potion so she would sleep, she's inside."

Ron nodded, then walked back over to Sirius. "I found something I need Harry to see. Come on in with me, I'm not sure I'll have a lot of luck convincing him to come."

Sirius nodded and followed Ron into the Hospital Wing.

When they walked into the Hospital Wing, the sight was enough to stop their hearts. There were no less than ten healers, some performing spells over Albus, some brewing potions, and others were taking notes of what the others were doing. On the bed between Albus and the door sat Harry and Ginny. Harry had his arms around her, and she had her head on his shoulder and was obviously crying. On a bed on the other side of the room, Carly was asleep.

Ron stayed by the door. He knew Sirius had a much better chance of convincing Harry to go with him. Sirius walked up beside Harry and kneeled down on the floor beside them. "Do they know anything?" asked Sirius softly.

"No," said Harry, his voice cracking slightly. Harry took a steadying breath. "His injuries are relatively minor. Lots of bruises, a cracked rib, and a partially separated shoulder, but nothing potions can't handle, but...they have no idea why he is unconscious or what happened to him."

Sirius nodded. "Listen, Harry…Ron needs you," said Sirius. "He found something he says you need to see."

"Can't it wait?" asked Harry. Harry didn't want to leave Ginny alone.

"I think it's important, Harry. Go, I'll sit with Ginny," said Sirius.

Before either could respond, Ginny spoke, "Both of you go, I'll be all right." She looked at Sirius, and Sirius understood: she was as worried about Harry as he and Hermione were.

Harry nodded, got up, and followed Sirius to the door where Ron was waiting. The three of them slipped quietly into the hall and closed the door. An instant later, Harry heard his daughter's voice from behind him, "Daddy!"

Harry turned, as his daughter ran towards him. He kneeled down and caught her in his arms as she threw her arms around his neck. "Is Albus going to be all right?" asked Lily tearfully.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," said Harry, as convincingly as he could. As he held her, he looked towards the rest of them. "Is everyone all right?"

They all nodded. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll stay with them," said Neville.

"Thanks, Neville," said Harry appreciatively. Harry stood up, taking Lily with him and carrying her towards Neville, setting her down in Neville's lap. "Stay with your godfather now, I have to go help Uncle Ron." Harry kissed her forehead.

Lily resumed her grip on Neville and nodded to her father.

Ron led Harry and Sirius to the Gryffindor Common Room, walking the entire way in silence.

Fred, Victoire, and Teddy were guarding the stairs to make sure no one came down from the dormitories. When they saw Ron, Harry, and Sirius come through the portrait hole, all three quickly moved to meet them.

"Is Albus all right?" asked Teddy.

"The healers are still trying to figure out what's wrong with him and what happened," said Harry. "I'm sure he will be fine." There was little conviction in Harry's statement.

Fred, Victoire, and Teddy all nodded. "When did you get back, Sirius?" asked Teddy.

"Just a little while ago," Sirius replied.

"Look," said Ron to Fred and Victoire, "I want you to go and alert everyone in the dorms that the Common Room is off limits except to get to and from the dorms. Teddy, when people start coming down, help keep them on the far side on the Common Room, and away from where it happened."

The three nodded and Fred and Victoire headed up the stairs to the dorms, while Teddy started to levitate some furniture to make a clear path away from where Harry, Ron, and Sirius were heading.

"What did you want to show me, Ron?" asked Harry, as he looked down at the shattered table where Albus had landed.

"Over here," said Ron. The three of them walked over to a table. School textbooks were still lying on the table. "Look here, under the table. What do you make of this? I didn't detect any Dark Magic or anything dangerous, but it looked odd to me."

They kneeled down and looked under the table at the objects that Ron was referring to. There were two small stones. Each had a jagged side, and a rounded smooth side. Harry picked them up and looked down at them in the palm of his hand.

Harry stared at the stones for a moment. "I've seen this before," said Harry, more to himself than anyone else. It was familiar, but from where? Harry looked down at the books on the table. "Is this where Albus was sitting?"

"Yes, from what everyone said, he was right here," said Ron.

Harry looked down at the book and read the title of the chapter the book was open too, "Tom…Marvolo…Riddle," said Harry slowly. He got a shiver down his spine. Harry didn't believe in coincidences, and the words inside the thirteen hundred year old box, 'the Dark Lord will rise again,' were all he could think of.

Harry looked back to the stones in the palm of his hand. With his other hand, he pushed the two pieces together. They fit together perfectly. The realization of what he was holding in his hand hit him. "Oh my God," said Harry in a hushed whisper. Harry turned, and ran to the portrait hole, with Ron and Sirius right behind him.

"What is it, Harry?" they both called after him as they chased him down the hallways and stairs toward the Hospital Wing.

Harry couldn't hear them. He knew what had happened, and somehow, Harry knew what he was going to find in the Hospital Wing. He kept telling himself he was wrong, that there must be another explanation. He had to find another explanation after he eliminated the one he refused to believe he would find.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Harry flew through the door, with Sirius and Ron right behind him. Carly was still asleep but Ginny was now sitting on the edge of Albus's bed, holding his left hand.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ginny as calmly as she could.

Harry walked purposefully toward the bed, and in front of Ginny. "I need to see his hands," said Harry, his tone was calm, yet his eyes betrayed his panic.

Without a word, Ginny held up Albuss' left hand slightly, and Harry took it. Harry took a breath, and turned over Albus's hand and looked at his palm. There was nothing, the skin was perfectly undisturbed.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding, hoping maybe he really had been wrong. He placed Albus's hand back in Ginny's, who looked at Harry with the same question she had asked in her eyes. Sirius and Ron stood a few feet away, still unsure of what Harry had discovered.

Harry walked around to the other side of the bed and leaned down. He took Albus's right hand in his. He took a breath again. Harry turned over Albus's hand and looked at his palm. Harry jumped back, dropping his son's hand that landed on the bed with a soft thump, palm up. Harry merely stared with a look of sheer terror on his face. Ginny leaned over and looked as well, she gasped, the same look of fear in her eyes. Ron and Sirius stepped closer to see what it was they were looking at.

Ron was the only one to speak when he looked at Albus's palm. "Bloody hell," said Ron breathlessly. "Harry…what does this mean?"

Harry had no answer, none at all. All he could do was what they were all doing. He stared at Albus's hand, the reality sinking in at what he saw, and the horror of what it could mean filling his mind.

Harry didn't believe in coincidences.

They were all staring at Albus's palm, at the scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.


	24. Chapter 23 – Twists of Fate

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 23 – Twists of Fate**

Seven days after the incident that left Albus unconscious, little had changed. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Sirius, and the New Marauders, save one, all took turns spending time with Albus. The lone exception, Carly, had not left the Hospital Wing since the day it happened.

When Carly woke up later on November first, she went and sat on the edge of Albus's bed and held his hand. Since that time, she had spoken to no one, and not cried once. She just sat on his bed and held his hand in silent vigil, a blank look on her face, as if a Dementor had sucked out her soul. On the few occasions that sleep began to overtake her, she pushed a bed close to Albus's and lay down, still holding his hand across the space between the beds. Even when she woke, she was still holding his hand, as if her grip would not loosen, even in sleep. House elves would bring her food, but she would just nibble at it. It was as heart breaking for them to watch Carly, as it was to see Albus lying there unconscious.

Harry and Ginny let Carly stay with Albus, knowing that nothing short of a stunning spell would move her. They thought it was good for him to have her near. Nothing that was tried to revive him was successful, and the Healers had finally decided they could do nothing but wait.

It was November eighth. Hermione had taken over Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Ron was tending to Flying classes and Quidditch Coach duties. Harry and Ginny were in no condition to teach.

On this day, as the sun was setting, Harry was at the top of the Astronomy Tower, looking toward the sunset. It was the first time Harry had climbed the Astronomy Tower since the night twenty years before when Albus Dumbledore died and fell from the very spot on which Harry now stood. He could almost feel his presence in the place he had died.

Harry stared out over the parapet not really looking at anything. The pain in his heart every time he thought of the scar on his son's palm, threatened to overwhelm him. All he wanted was his sweet little boy back. He would take him, scar and all, and deal with what was to come, if he would just wake up.

"I wish you were here, Professor," said Harry softly. "I could really user your guidance right now."

"I'm not Professor Dumbledore, but will I do?" asked an unmistakable voice from behind Harry. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I would really rather be alone, Padfoot," said Harry softly.

"Sounds like you've been doing a lot of being alone lately. Ginny said you hardly have spoken to anyone in a week," said Sirius. "Maybe it would help to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" asked Harry. The flat, cold tone of his voice bothered Sirius almost more than the distant way he had been acting. Before Sirius could respond, Harry continued. "Sure, Sirius, let's talk. Nineteen years ago, I defeated the worst Dark Wizard the world has ever known. I dropped a stone of untold power in the Forbidden Forest assuming, since I didn't know where it was, no one could ever possibly find it. Nineteen years later, my son defends his girlfriend from an attack, and I give him detention for it. Are you with me so far Sirius?" Harry didn't wait for Sirius to speak. "Good, I wouldn't want to go too fast. My son finds the stone I said no one could ever find. He sits down to do his homework, and is now marked with a scar by the worst Dark Wizard the world has ever known. So tell me Sirius, how is it not my fault? I'd really, really like to know, because I for damn sure can't figure out how it isn't my fault."

"You've got to be strong, Harry," said Sirius.

"You know what, Sirius?" said Harry angrily, turning to face him. "I feel like I've had to be strong my entire life. Maybe I'm tired of being strong. Maybe I just don't want to be strong anymore. Maybe I just want my little boy back."

Harry turned away and looked out over the grounds, and leaned heavily on the parapet. He took some deep breaths, but they did little to clam him. "I can't lose him Sirius. I just can't," said Harry, each word more pained than the last.

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, I don't believe you will lose him. I returned from the dead for a reason. I absolutely refuse to believe that reason was to help you bury your son."

"I hope you're right Sirius," said Harry softly. "I won't survive losing him. I don't want to survive if I lose him."

"Don't talk like that, Harry," said Sirius. "Al will be fine. He's like his dad. He's too stubborn to accept defeat."

The two stood there a long time looking out toward the sunset. There was nothing they could do but wait.

Hermione sat in the kitchen of the house she grew up in, sipping tea. It was nearly ten o'clock at night. She had come home for the night to see her father who had had a fall and had been in the hospital. The timing was bad with Albus still unconscious for the tenth day, but she really had to come, and would be going back the next day.

"He's asleep, the pain pills seem to have worked," said Hermione's mother, as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"That's good, Mum," said Hermione with a smile.

"You look awfully tired dear," said her mother.

"Things are pretty crazy at school," said Hermione with a sigh.

"I know. Please tell Harry and Ginny that Albus is in our prayers," said her mother. "You ought to get some sleep."

Hermione nodded and hugged her mother. She walked down the hall towards the room she had slept in until the day she left for Hogwarts when she was eleven. She stopped in front of another door. Hermione smiled, she had spent more time in here growing up than she had in her bedroom.

Hermione pushed open the door, and flipped on the light switch. The library was just like she remembered it. She had read every book in this room, and most of them two or three times.

She thought back to simpler times, when she would spend Saturdays in here reading. She was about to close the light, when she noticed her father's computer on the desk, and a thought crossed her mind. It was preposterous, but she had run out of any other ideas, so it couldn't hurt to try she thought.

Hermione sat in front of the computer, turned it on, and waited for it to boot up. When it did, she opened a browser and selected a search engine. She typed in two words, 'prophecy' and 'twelve'. She hesitated a moment before clicking the search button. She was sure it was pointless. She clicked the button, and waited while it loaded the page.

"I got a hit," said Hermione in shock. She clicked on the link that had appeared, and began to read. "Well, I'll be buggered."

Harry walked along the corridor toward the Potions classroom. Ginny had told him that Draco stopped by to see him several times, and she insisted he go see him.

Harry wasn't looking forward to it. He would much rather be sitting with Albus. Draco had kept to himself since he had taken the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House positions, and Harry had not seen him at all.

Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione had told him how much Draco had changed, and that he had personally apologized for the things he had done to them in the past. Hermione also told him about Pansy leaving Draco.

Harry really didn't know how to feel. He had put that portion of his life that included Draco Malfoy, as well as Draco's parents, as much behind him as was possible. Lucius Malfoy was now Ambassador to the Ministry of Magic of Switzerland. Kingsley said that Lucius had changed. Perhaps Draco had as well, though Harry really found it difficult to care. Still, he couldn't just ignore his existence.

Harry approached the Potions classroom, and could hear voices inside shouting. It only took Harry a moment to realize it was Draco and Scorpius.

"You will clean this classroom top to bottom in detention tonight for your behavior in class today," said Draco. His voice was calm, but it was clear he was very upset.

"Why should I?" asked Scorpius in a tone that dripped of defiance.

"Because I said so, you will not talk back to me, Scorpius," said Draco. "You are supposed to be in Transfiguration, I don't want another word from you. Now get to class."

The door of the Potions classroom burst open and Scorpius stormed past Harry as if he wasn't there. He heard a thump as Draco dropped into the chair behind his desk. Harry considered leaving quietly, but decided there was no point putting this off. Harry knocked on the open door.

"Oh…Harry…come in please," said Draco, as he got to his feet. Harry walked over to the desk and Draco stuck out his hand.

"How are you Draco?" asked Harry, as he shook his hand.

"I'm guessing you heard me and Scorpius going at it," said Draco with a little laugh that contained not a single trace of mirth. "That about sums it up I'm afraid."

"Sorry, I did, I didn't mean to listen," said Harry.

"I'm sure they could hear us on the other side of the castle," said Draco, with a sigh. "I don't know what to do with that boy."

Harry could see what the others had meant. Draco was nothing like the cruel, arrogant boy Harry had known so long ago.

"Ginny said you were looking for me," said Harry, getting to the point of why he came.

"Yes, Harry, please sit," said Draco. Both of them sat down. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Albus. I hope everything works out. I'm sorry about that incident with Scorpius, he was completely out of line."

"Thank you, Draco, I appreciate that," said Harry. "It's been a rough time."

Draco nodded. "Also, Harry, I wanted to apologize for everything that happened when we were in school," said Draco. "Somehow that seems awfully pathetic in light of the things I did. I'm not that person anymore, and I know how awful I was back then. I just needed to apologize. I really should have done it years ago. Pride isn't easy to let go of." Draco sighed. "I haven't much of that left anyway."

"Thank you, Draco," said Harry, trying to hide the surprise from his voice. "It was a long time ago. Some things are best left in the past. I'm really sorry about Pansy leaving."

"Thanks," said Draco. "I really have no one to blame but myself, I'm afraid. She married the rotten little git I used to be." Draco smiled, but it was half hearted.

Harry really felt bad for Draco now. Draco had extended an olive branch, so Harry thought he should try to be friendly. Harry looked around the Potions classroom. "Draco is there a reason Potions teachers at Hogwarts keep this room so dreary?" asked Harry. They both laughed.

"I guess it comes with the job," said Draco with a shrug and a smile. "I guess I owe it to Professor Snape to keep this room much the way he always had it. He really was the one positive influence on my life, not that he was exactly the greatest role model in the world."

"Well, maybe not," said Harry with a nod. "But the world owes him a lot more than most people will ever know."

Draco nodded. "Will you have a drink with me, Harry?" he asked. "Not too much, we're supposed to be role models after all."

Harry grinned and nodded. Draco opened his desk drawer and retrieved two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey. He only poured a small amount in each glass, and handed one glass to Harry.

"To Severus Snape," said Draco, holding up his glass.

Harry did the same. "To Snape," said Harry.

After they drank, they sat in silence for a moment, before Harry spoke. "What's that?" asked Harry, nodding toward a small glass box mounted on the wall behind Draco's desk. It appeared to contain some kind of silver dagger with emeralds on hit hilt.

"Oh that," said Draco, a slight note of pride in his voice. "That belonged to my great great-grandfather. He was also Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. The story goes he made a bet with the Gryffindor Head of House on the outcome of the Quidditch Cup. When Slytherin won, the Gryffindor Head of House presented him with that dagger. It has the Slytherin seal on it."

"Very interesting," said Harry. Harry really didn't want to stay and chat. He wanted to get back to Albus. "I do need to get going."

They both stood, and shook hands. "I do hope for the best for Albus," said Draco. "Let me know if there is anything I can do. Hang in there, Harry, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Harry thanked Draco and then headed out of the dungeon. He couldn't believe that was the same Draco Malfoy who he had known in school. Perhaps Draco had really changed. Perhaps there would even be hope for Scorpius.


	25. Chapter 24 – All I've Wanted

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 24 – All I've Wanted**

By the lake, under a familiar tree, five members of the New Marauders sat as the late afternoon sun slowly dipped towards the horizon. All were working on homework, spread out in a circle in the shade of the tree. It was mild for November, and all were trying to enjoy the last spell of good weather they would likely have for a while.

All had been to visit Albus many times in the ten days since the incident in the Gryffindor Common Room. Now into the eleventh day, even as they worked on their lessons, it was impossible to push Albus from their thoughts.

A few yards away stood another member of the New Marauders. Though no one said it, if the group were to have officially selected a leader, he would have been their unanimous choice. James was a natural leader, whether it was on the pitch, or with the New Marauders, people just followed him.

James stood looking out at the lake, occasionally picking up a stone and skimming it across the water. He stood silently watching the ripples the rocks made as they broke the calm surface of the lake. He had no more homework that day. Unlike he had done so often in the past, when classes had ended he had completed his homework as soon as possible, so he could do what he had done most every day for the last ten days, skim rocks across the lake, and watch the ripples.

James had refused to speak about Albus to anyone. He said nothing when they went to visit him. James just sat silently and watched Albus sleep. Since his brief breakdown when Sirius returned from his trip, James hadn't shed a single tear.

Under the tree, his friends slowly completed their homework. Danny and Jason were working on Transfiguration, while Rose was making duplicate copies of her notes from History of Magic so Albus and Carly would have them when he woke up. Lily and Hugo were finishing the mathematics homework Hermione had left them before going to visit her parents.

One by one, books were closed, and parchment was rolled up. Inkbottles and quills were put away, and the five just sat there in silence, all wanting and all needing to talk about what was on their minds, but none of them willing to bring it up. It was as if to speak about it would make it real, and that was too hard to face.

As they sat silently, they heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Neville, Ron, and Sirius coming towards them. The three men dropped down on the ground among the group. Lily got up and sat in her godfather's lap.

"So, how goes the homework?" asked Ron. "All done?" He was met with slow nods from all around, and really wasn't sure what to say next.

"How's Quidditch practice?" asked Neville. "I know you have a big game this weekend with Hufflepuff."

"Been pretty good," said Jason with a shrug. "Victoire, Danny, and Rose make quite a team at Chaser, and Fred and I are doing very well. James is the best Keeper in school."

"And it means nothing," said James from where he stood a little bit away. His voice was cold, and had an edge to it that none of them had ever heard from James before. Anger dripped from every word. "Without a Seeker, we may as well forfeit and be done with it."

"I know," said Ron, knowing full well that the lack of a Seeker was not why James was so upset. "I'm sure you can find a replacement for this match."

"Albus Potter is the Seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team, end of," snarled James, his eyes flashing with anger. James threw the stone he was holding to the ground, and walked away down the bank.

"I'll go talk to him," Sirius offered. He transformed into Padfoot and immediately took off after James.

"You guys know Al is going to be all right, don't you?" asked Ron softly. He was trying to put on a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The response was less than enthusiastic. Rose muttered a barely audible, "I hope so," but that was all.

"Hey, Ron," said Neville, trying to sound upbeat. "How often did you sit in the Hospital Wing with Harry when you were in school?"

"More times than I can count," said Ron with a grin. "I remember the time he broke his arm in the Quidditch match in second-year and that twit of a wizard Gilderoy Lockhart removed all the bones from his arm." The group of young students laughed slightly.

"Al is like his dad, he's tough. He'll be fine," said Ron. "We just have to have faith."

"Dad?" said Rose tentatively.

"Yes, Rosie," said Ron.

"What if…he isn't?" asked Rose barely above a whisper. It was the question that they had all been thinking, but none of them had yet had the courage to ask.

Ron slid over close to where his daughter sat, pulled her into his lap, and gave her a hug. He wanted to say, that it would never happen. That it was absolutely impossible. That Albus would be fine, and no other outcome could possibly come to pass. What Ron really wanted was for Hermione to hold him and tell him those things.

After a moment Ron pulled back from Rose and looked into her eyes, calling on all his Gryffindor courage, and willing, begging, his tears not to fall. "Then Rosie, we'll remember him," said Ron. "We'll remember how much we loved Al, and how much we loved to spend time with him, and how much he loved us all." Ron had no idea how he managed not to shed a single tear as he spoke. "But I know he will be all right, Rosie. There was a day we all thought Uncle Harry was dead, all those years ago, and he came back. Al's going to be all right."

"Yeah, Rose," said Danny, reaching over and taking her hand. "We have to think positive. No sense thinking about the worst. We need to be strong for Albus."

"Rose," said Hugo slowly. "Do you remember the time Al fell off his broom last year when he was at The Burrow. We were sure he was a goner, but he got up and brushed himself off. Dad's right, he's tough. He'll pull through."

They sat and talked a bit more, trying to encourage one another to stay positive, while at the shore, another conversation was taking place.

Padfoot barked, as he followed James, but the boy ignored him. Sirius returned to human form. "Hold up, James," called Sirius.

Finally, realizing there was no getting away, James stopped and turned towards him, waiting for Sirius to catch up to him. He really didn't want to talk to anyone.

"What is it?" asked James bluntly.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Sirius, firmly.

"I told you, we have no Seeker," said James. His tone was flat and lifeless. His expression gave away none of what he was feeling.

"Look, I knew your grandfather better than anyone, except maybe your grandmother," said Sirius. "I know your dad like he was my own son. You're more like them than you even know. I know this isn't about Quidditch, so don't insult my intelligence." Sirius' tone was firm, but not angry.

"What do you want me to say, Sirius?" asked James flatly. "He's my little brother, I should have protected him."

He hadn't told a soul that. James felt somehow he should have been able to stop this. He was supposed to look after his little brother after all. Wasn't that part of being a big brother?

"Oh for the love of Merlin," said Sirius, completely exasperated. "What is it with you Potters and your incessant need to blame yourselves for what you can't control? James, it's not your fault. You couldn't know. How could you have possibly prevented this?"

"I don't know," spat James, as if the words were a bad taste in his mouth. "There must have been something. There…must have been…something." The last words just barely made it out of James mouth before the tears began to fall.

Sirius put his arms around James and held him. "You couldn't know, James," said Sirius softly. "You can't blame yourself. Al will be all right."

"How do you know he'll be all right?" asked James through his sobs. "You don't know, you can't know."

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father," said Sirius with a sigh. "I returned from the dead for a reason, and I refuse to believe that reason is to bury Al."

James nodded slowly and took some deep breaths to calm down. "No one has told me, but I saw that scar on Albus's palm," said James. "It doesn't take a genius to see it's just like Dad's scar. The scar Voldemort gave Dad. What does it mean, Sirius? Please tell me."

"If I knew James, I would tell you but I don't know," said Sirius with a sigh. "We are still trying to figure that out. Come on, let's go visit your brother."

Harry walked through the halls of the castle toward the Hospital Wing. This was all getting to be too much to handle. He thought of Albus constantly. He was barely sleeping or eating. Worst of all, to Harry's horror, he was beginning to contemplate what life would be like if Albus never woke up.

Harry was of course aware that everyone else was suffering as well. Ginny would cry herself to sleep in his arms most nights. None of the New Marauders had smiled in days. Well wishes and requests for news of Albus arrived by owl from friends and family every day. It was only at times like this, Harry thought, that a person can truly realize how many lives they touch.

Of all the people who were suffering as they watched Albus, it was Carly that Harry worried about most. The poor girl had been through so much in her life, and now this. She still had not spoken since Halloween. She was away from Albus for no more than a few minutes each day. Harry decided to speak to her, and see if he could get her to talk. At least that way, he could feel like he was doing something.

Harry walked up to the Hospital Wing door, as he had so many times over the last ten days. He pushed open the door, and saw the site he had seen each day. Ginny and Carly were each sitting on opposite sides of Albus's bed, holding one of his hands. Ginny was trying to smooth Albus's hair. She did that about a hundred times of day, but was no more successful than when Albus was awake.

The one healer from Saint Mungo's, who had remained with Madam Jennings to care for Albus, was there. The rest had left, as there was little they could do except to keep Albus comfortable and nourished. The Healer was sitting at a desk making some notes. He looked up at Harry, nodded somberly, and returned to his work.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry, and Harry nodded towards the corner of the room. It was where they always went when they needed to speak in private, though Harry wasn't sure Carly would have heard them even if they were right beside her.

Ginny nodded, and leaned down kissing Albus's forehead. She got up and waked to Harry, and put her arms around him. He returned the embrace, and whispered in her ear. "Is there any change?" asked Harry. He already knew the answer, but he always asked.

"No," said Ginny quietly. "He's still the same."

Harry nodded. "You look exhausted, why don't you lie down, Ginny?" said Harry.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I think I'll go to the kitchen and get some food though, see if I can get Carly to eat more than a few bites. She's going to make herself ill if this keeps up."

Ginny left for the kitchen. The house elves could have brought something up, but Harry knew Ginny wanted to be able to do something, however small it might be. He completely understood that feeling.

Harry walked over and sat on the next bed over from Albus. Carly was still sitting where she always was on the edge of Albus's bed.

"Carly," said Harry softly. She slowly turned towards him. Her eyes were dark, almost lifeless. "Please come and sit with me for a minute." He kept his voice calm and soft so it wouldn't sound like an order.

Carly looked at the floor for a moment and seemed to take a deep breath. She nodded slightly, and set Albus's hand down on the bed, gently, as if it were made of glass. She stood and walked the few steps to the bed and sat down next to Harry.

"Carly, you need to eat and sleep regularly, or you are going to make yourself sick," said Harry softly. "I know you're scared, we all are, but you need to take care of yourself. Albus wouldn't want you to make yourself ill."

For a moment, Carly didn't respond. "Professor Potter," said Carly tentatively. Her voice was hoarse, having been used so little of late, and cracked slightly. There was no emotion in it at all. Her tone was flat and empty.

"Under the circumstances, I think it would be all right for you to call me Harry," he said with a reassuring smile. Harry would remember what she said to him next for the rest of his life.

"Harry," began Carly, "I remember when I was six years old. Both of my grandmothers came to spend Christmas with my parents and me. I was so happy to be with my family. I loved them all and they loved me. They were all the family I had. Now everyone I loved is gone."

Harry had never heard someone speak with so much pain, yet so little emotion at the same time. Carly then slowly turned to look up at him with her sad, dead eyes.

"It's been less than two years since my parents died, but it feels like forever," said Carly softly. "All those months after they died, I cried myself to sleep every night. I was alone…then I met Al. He was so kind and caring. He told me I would never be alone again. He promised to be there for me. I haven't cried myself to sleep since he made that promise." Carly was quiet for a moment and then continued. "I wasn't sure I could ever love anyone again. I was afraid if I did, I would lose them and it would hurt too much. I know I've only known Al for two months, but I realized…I love him. I couldn't tell him. I wasn't sure if he really felt the same. At the dance, Albus told me he loved me. He's the only one who loves me. I've lost everyone else who ever did. All I've wanted for so long is someone who loves me. The day of the Quidditch match, I was scared, but deep down I knew he would be all right. This…now…I'm afraid I'm going to lose him. I'm afraid I've already lost him. Al's all I have."

She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Harry put his arms around her and held her. She cried into his shirt. Harry could feel her tears soak into his shirt, and she shook as she continued to sob.

Harry knew how she felt to have no one who loves you. He knew how it felt to be alone, and to lose everyone. He knew how it felt to be afraid to love, for fear of more loss. He had lived that way from the day his parents died, until so many years later. In some ways though, it was far worse for Carly. Harry had never really known a loving family. He didn't really know what he had lost when he was a baby. Carly did know what she had lost. Harry's heart shattered as he listened to her sob. No one deserved that much pain, least of all this sweet girl.

After a few minutes, Carly's tears stopped, and exhaustion overwhelmed her. Her breathing evened out, and Harry knew she was asleep. Harry heard the door open, and heard a soft "clunk" as a tray was placed on a table. Ginny walked around in front of him, a concerned look on her face. Harry looked up and shook his head sadly. Harry stood up, carefully lying Carly down on the bed. He pulled a blanket over her, and started to turn to walk away, but he stopped. He drew his wand, and muttered an incantation. Silently, the bed she lay on slid close to the one on which Albus lay. He took Albus's hand, and placed it in Carly's. It was really the only thing he could do for her.

Harry nodded towards the door and Ginny followed him into the hall, where he dropped heavily onto the bench and stared at the floor. Ginny knelt down on the floor in front of him and looked up at him.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, reaching up a hand and putting her palm against Harry's cheek. He covered her hand with his own.

Harry told Ginny what Carly had said. He would never forget her words. When he was done, Ginny got up and sat beside him holding on to his arm. "That poor girl," she lamented.

"Ginny, I've been thinking about something," said Harry tentatively. "That's not really true, I haven't really thought about it at all. Not consciously anyway. I don't really need to think about it. It's something big."

"The answer is yes," said Ginny with a smile.

"Yes to what, Ginny?" asked Harry, confusedly.

"You are about to tell me you want to adopt Carly," said Ginny, kissing Harry's cheek. "My answer is yes. I'm sure Kingsley can help with the paperwork."

Harry put his arms around Ginny and held her tightly. "I think it's the right thing to do," said Harry. "She is involved in this prophecy somehow. James, Albus, and Lily have us to help them through this. Carly has no one. I thought I would have to convince you."

"Are you kidding?" asked Ginny with a grin. "Another child, and a wonderful girl at that, without the whole giving birth thing, I couldn't say no to that. Congratulations, it's a girl."

Harry laughed, and then kissed her deeply.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," said Ginny breathlessly. "It seems like forever since you did."

Just then, there quiet moment was shattered by Carly's scream from inside the Hospital Wing.


	26. Chapter 25 – The Awakening

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 25 – The Awakening**

At Carly's scream, Harry and Ginny leapt to their feet and rushed through the door. Neither wanted to think of what could have happened.

Once they were inside the Hospital Wing, Harry and Ginny stopped in their tracks, unable to breathe. Albus was sitting up in bed. Carly had her arms wrapped around him, practically lying on top of him sobbing into his neck uncontrollably. The most wonderful thing of all, Albus had his arms around Carly. He was awake.

Harry and Ginny ran to the bedside. Each wanted to hug him, but they knew better than to try and dislodge Carly. They knew she wouldn't budge.

"Al, are you all right?" asked Ginny with tears in her eyes, kissing his forehead, and trying to smooth his hair.

"Yeah, Mum, I'm fine," said Albus, confusedly. "What happened? All I remember is I was doing some reading for class, something threw me into the air, and I landed on something. I heard Carly scream my name. Then I woke up, and Carly was in the other bed, holding my hand. I pulled myself up in the bed, and I must have woken her." Albus placed a hand on the back Carly's head, and gently stroked her long red hair, she was still sobbing. "She screamed my name, jumped on top of me, and started crying."

Albus rubbed Carly's back to try and calm her. "Carly, I'm all right," whispered Albus in her ear, and then he tenderly kissed her cheek.

After a few moments, Carly pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed holding his hand, her face glistening with tears. Carly said nothing. Harry and Ginny each took turns hugging Albus for several long moments.

Albus had no idea what was going on. He just knew he was starving.

Harry and Ginny told Albus what happened, and he told them he felt fine except that he was hungry. Harry asked if he had any dreams while he was unconscious, but Albus had no memory of anything from the explosion in the Common Room until he woke up.

They sat for a few minutes, just talking. Harry and Ginny were overjoyed beyond words to have Albus back and all right.

A few minutes later, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. Rose was the first person through the door, and when she saw Albus sitting up in bed, she screamed, "Al!" She ran to the bed and threw her arms around him. "Al, I was so worried!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone," said Albus, as he gave his best friend a hug. The rest of the group crowded around, and most demanded a hug.

Even James hugged his brother, whispering in his ear so no one could hear, "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

The happy reunion went on for a few minutes. The Healer told Harry he wanted to examine Albus, and as long as he didn't find anything wrong, Albus could go. He said he would wait to do the examination until after they visited for a while.

"How long was I out?" asked Albus, now realizing that this was certainly more than a few days.

"Almost eleven days," said Harry.

Albus couldn't imagine that he had been unconscious that long. It felt like he was in the Common Room reading less than an hour earlier. Then something else occurred to him.

"Well, at least I didn't miss the match against Hufflepuff," said Albus. This was greeted by laughter all around.

The door of the Hospital Wing opened again, and in walked Hermione. "Al, you're awake," said Hermione, who came to the bed and demanded a hug from him.

A few minutes later, Hermione suggested that they leave the children together for a minute. It was obvious to Harry that she wanted to talk to them about something. In the hall outside of the Hospital Wing, they all gathered around Hermione.

"What is it, Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.

"I found it," said Hermione with a triumphant smile. Their eyes all went wide at her pronouncement. They didn't need to ask her what she had found.

"You found the Prophecy?" asked Harry, wanting to be sure.

"Yes…sort of," said Hermione, then she went on to explain. "I did a search on my father's computer and I found information about a book entitled 'The Prophecy of the Twelve.' It was in the book collection of an antiquarian by the name of Donald Ramsey."

"Could we have that in English?" asked Ron confusedly

"Don't you remember?" asked Hermione. "Dean was an antiquarian."

"I thought Dean bought and sold old books," said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That is what and antiquarian does," said Hermione exasperatedly. "An antiquarian buys, sells, and collects antique books."

"Oh, you should have just said that," said Ron shaking his head. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Sirius couldn't help but laugh. The joy they all felt at Albus' awakening was showing.

"If I may continue," said Hermione with annoyance in her voice, and an icy stare at Ron. "The book was part of his private collection. When he died in 1972, his entire collection was donated to the British Library."

"Was there any information on what is in the book?" asked Harry.

"That's they really odd part," said Hermione. "The book is leather bound, with the words 'The Prophecy of the Twelve' on the cover, and other than that all pages are blank. It was just considered an oddity due to its age, believed to be nearly thirteen hundred years old."

"That would make it from the time of Merlin," said Sirius.

"That would make sense, that's when the box dates back to," said Ginny.

"Can we check the book out of the Library?" asked Neville.

Hermione laughed. "I'm afraid not," said Hermione. "It can take months to get an appointment to examine it, if you can get it approved, and even then, it is done in strictly controlled conditions. More than likely, it's magical, and that's why it appears blank. We can't have anyone watch us when we examine it."

"All right then," said Harry. "Tomorrow, I will go to see Kingsley." Harry gave Ginny a look, and she knew he would also discuss the adoption with Kingsley as well. "As far as I'm concerned, until we have the book, and know something, all we can do is keep our eyes open. 'Constant vigilance,' as Mad-Eye would say. Life's too short to worry about things we can't control before we have to."

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and nodded approvingly.

"Now I think we should celebrate," said Neville. "Albus is all right, and I can't think of a better reason to have a party."

"An excellent idea," said Sirius with a smile. "Ron, Neville, let's go get the Room of Requirement ready for a party. Ginny, Hermione, can you see to some refreshments?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. "I think we can do that," said Hermione with a smile.

Ron, Sirius, and Neville left for the Room of Requirement. Hermione started to leave, but Ginny stopped her.

"We want to tell you something," said Ginny with a smile. "Harry and I are going to try to adopt Carly."

Harry smiled and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"That's wonderful," said Hermione with a smile. "After all she has been through, she deserves a loving family. Won't it be a little weird for Al though? I mean, someday we might be having a wedding."

"I don't think so," said Harry. He thought for a moment. "We'll have her legally keep her own name."

"This is great news. Have you told Carly?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ginny. "I think it's best we do the paperwork and then bring it up when things calm down a little." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better get the refreshments," said Hermione, and she and Ginny headed for the kitchens.

Harry went back into the Hospital Wing, where the New Marauders, no longer missing any members, were talking and laughing. It made Harry's heart swell to see them all together and happy, especially Albus.

"Listen up all of you," said Harry. "We're going to have a party in the Room of Requirement. Why don't all of you head up there? Albus needs to see the Healer for a bit before he can leave."

They all got up to leave, Carly being the last one to get up and start for the door. "Carly," said Albus. "Would you wait outside for me?"

Carly nodded and left the room, leaving Albus, the Healer, and Harry alone. It didn't take long for the Healer to do his examination.

"Everything seems in order," said the Healer to Harry. "He should take it easy for a couple of days, but after that as long as he feels fine, I don't think there will be any problem with him playing in that Quidditch match next week that they were all talking about."

Harry thanked the Healer, and the Healer went to the office fireplace to return to St. Mungo's.

"Can we talk a minute, Dad?" asked Albus. There were a couple of things on Albus' mind that he would rather not discuss in front of everyone.

"Of course," said Harry, sitting down on the bed next to Albus. "What do you want talk about, Al?"

"Two things," said Albus tentatively. "Was Carly like this the whole time I was out? She hasn't said a word except when she screamed my name. She just cried and then smiled. It's not like her to be that quiet."

Harry weighed his answer carefully. He could see how worried is son was, and didn't want to make him worse. "I think she was really scared you might not wake up," said Harry. He hugged Albus. "We all were."

"I didn't mean to scare her again," said Albus sadly, as he returned his father's hug. "I didn't mean to scare any of you. I'm sorry."

Harry let go of Albus, and looked at him for a moment. Albus reminded Harry so much of himself in the way he blamed himself for everything. He knew from experience it was a nearly impossible habit to break.

"First of all, Al, you are forbidden to be sorry," said Harry, giving Albus a sympathetic look. "This was not your fault. I am sure Carly knows you're sorry, and she also knows it's not your fault." Harry put his hand on Albus' shoulder. "Carly told me what you said to her at the dance. I guess you finally figured out how you felt."

"Yeah, I do love her," said Albus with a smile. "I don't really understand how it happened, but I know I love her."

"Please, no weddings anytime soon," said Harry with a grin. "I'm much too young to be a grandfather."

"Dad," said Albus rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his father's comment. He was quiet for a moment. "I have to ask you something else."

"Sure," said Harry.

"What does this mean?" asked Albus, holding out his right hand palm up.

Harry took Albus' hand in his. He looked at the lightning bolt scar that until this happened he had only ever seen in a mirror.

"If I knew, I would tell you," said Harry softly. "I promised I would tell you everything. I just don't know what it means."

"Do you know how I got it?" asked Albus.

"Well, when you had detention with Hagrid, did you find anything in the forest?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I did," said Albus confusedly. "I found a strange black stone. It had a crack in it and it looked like it had some kind of symbol that had been worn away."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch. He emptied the contents of the pouch into Albus's hand. "That is, or rather it was, one of the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone," Harry explained.

Albus' eyes went wide. "This is really one of the Deathly Hallows?" he asked. "Merlin. I never even thought about that. I just found it and thought it looked odd." Albus held the two pieces of the Resurrection Stone in his hand, resting on his scar. He put his other hand over his mouth. "Oh no. I was turning it over in my hand reading my History of Magic book, the chapter on…on…him."

"That's what I assumed," said Harry.

"But what does it mean?" asked Albus.

His voice was fearful, but Harry could tell from the look in his eye that his fear was not for himself.

"I didn't hurt anyone, did I?" asked Albus, alarmed at realizing possible ramifications of what had happened.

"No, Al," said Harry. "No one saw Tom Riddle. There was just an explosion. Look, Al, it may have been nothing, just some kind of odd reaction you had to the stone connected to your episodes. I really don't think you should worry about it."

"This has to do with the prophecy, doesn't it?" asked Albus, ignoring his father. He had been very hungry, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach was something else now.

"I told you, I don't know," said Harry. "We are still trying to find the prophecy. Until we do, there is nothing else we can do. We just need to go about our lives. Life is too short to worry about what we can't control. Just make me a promise, if you have any strange dreams or nightmares, or if that scar hurts or burns, you must tell me immediately. Promise me."

"Sure, Dad," said Albus. "I promise."

"I'm going to head up to the Room of Requirement," said Harry. "Mum brought some clothes for when you woke up. They are in the bag beside the bed. Get dressed and hurry up. I think you probably want to talk to Carly on the way."

Albus nodded. Harry leaned over and hugged his son again. "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, Dad," said Albus, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

After dressing, Albus left the Hospital Wing to find Carly sitting on the bench in the corridor. She leapt from her seat and threw her arms around him. "I was so scared, Al," whispered Carly, having finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry, Carly," said Albus as he held her in his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. Don't ever forget, I said you would never be alone again. I'll always be there. I'll never break that promise."

After a minute, Carly pulled back. "I love you, Al," said Carly and she kissed him softly.

Albus smiled. "I love you too," said Albus. "Now, let's get up to that party, I haven't eaten in eleven days."


	27. Chapter 26 – Friends and Enemies

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 26 – Friends and Enemies**

The morning after the celebration in the Room of Requirement, everyone was exhausted. The party had lasted until midnight. Fortunately it was a Saturday, so there were no classes. Harry was up early though. He knew Kingsley went to the office on Saturday, and very few people would be around. At eight o'clock, Harry Flooed to the Ministry and made his way to Kingsley's office. His secretary was not there, as Kingsley did not make her work on weekends. Harry knocked on the door that read 'Minister of Magic'.

"Come in," called Kingsley. Harry pushed open the door and entered the office.

"Harry, how nice to see you," said Kingsley walking out from behind the desk and shaking Harry's hand. "I was so happy to hear that Albus is all right."

"Thanks, Kingsley," said Harry with a smile. "It was really hard for a while, but he's all right now, and that's what matters."

Kingsley nodded. "So what brings you here on a Saturday?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I might talk to you," said Harry. "I need your help."

"Of course, Harry, you know I'll be happy to help if I can," said Kingsley. He motioned his visitor to a conference table, and they sat down. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No thanks," said Harry.

"So, what can I help you with?" asked Kingsley. "Is everything all right?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Well Kingsley, I'm going to need you to trust me on this," said Harry. "I really don't want to go into too much detail."

"Of course, Harry, I trust you completely. What is it I can do for you?" asked Kingsley.

"The British Library has a book in its possession," said Harry. "An antiquarian named Donald Ramsey willed it to the British Library in 1972. The book is called 'The Prophecy of the Twelve,' and contains apparently blank pages."

"You believe it is magical?" asked Kingsley.

"I am nearly certain of it," said Harry. "It is quite old, approximately thirteen hundred years. I need the book and for no one to ask where it went. I wouldn't ask this if it was not of the utmost importance, and unfortunately, I cannot discuss the specifics at this time."

Kingsley sat back in his chair. "Well, Harry, a few years back a magical book, though somewhat less old, fell into the hands of the British Library," said Kingsley. "It took nearly two months for our people to retrieve it, and there was no need for secrecy. I should be able to secure the book for you, and have it recorded as destroyed, like I did the other one, but it will take quite a while. With a book of that age, special precautions in storage are taken, even though if it's magical, it does not need them. It will likely take quite a while to get it."

"I understand. I know you'll get it as soon as possible. Please don't let anyone try to read it," said Harry.

"Of course, Harry. I do not need to know why you need it, but if you need anything else from me, feel free to ask," said Kingsley.

"Thank you, Kingsley, I appreciate it," said Harry. "Just out of curiosity, what was the other book you had to retrieve?"

"It was a book on broomstick maintenance. The Muggles thought it was some kind of joke," said Kingsley with a grin.

Harry laughed. "There is something else, Kingsley," he continued. "There is a student at Hogwarts, a first-year. She's an orphan currently living in a Muggle orphanage in London. Ginny and I would like to adopt her. Would it be possible for you to facilitate that?"

"Absolutely," said Kingsley. "Do you know what orphanage she is in?"

"I don't, I didn't think to check her records, but I know she moved to London from California," said Harry. "Before her father's death, he made arrangements for her to move to London to attend Hogwarts. Her name is Carly Jones."

"If she just emigrated, I won't have any problem tracking her down," said Kingsley. "It might take a month or so to finish the Muggle paperwork."

"We were hoping to have it finalized by Christmas," said Harry. "It would be a wonderful Christmas present for all of us."

"We should be able to manage it," said Kingsley with a smile. "As soon as I have the paperwork for you to sign, I'll owl it to you."

"Thanks, Kingsley," said Harry.

Harry stood and started to leave and then stopped.

"Oh, Kingsley, I nearly forgot," said Harry as he turned around. "Carly won't be taking our name," said Harry. "She should stay Carly Jones."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow quizzically.

Harry smiled. "Carly is dating Al," he explained.

"Ah," said Kingsley with a smile. "Yes, I met my wife Faiza when we were both first years at Hogwarts. We didn't start dating until fourth year. I guess Albus doesn't waste any time."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, well, Al has been through some rough times. I think they both really needed a friend."

Harry left the Ministry, and decided to go for a walk in Muggle London. Being a half-blood and raised as a Muggle until he was eleven years old, he had never forgotten his Muggle roots. Harry didn't let his children forget them either. Many times he would take his family to Muggle movies, Muggle restaurants, and shopping in Muggle stores. The children preferred Muggle clothing.

This day, he just took a walk by himself. He loved teaching at Hogwarts, but it left little chance to get out of the castle. Hogsmeade did tend to get old after a while.

It was approaching noon, so Harry stopped into a café for a sandwich. It was a rather large café and nearly empty, he sat at a table not far from the door. No one was around him. A waitress signaled she would be right with him and he nodded and picked up the menu.

Harry had just begun to read it, when he heard the door open. Harry wasn't watching the door, he was reading the menu, but he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. He looked up from the menu and there in front of him were two people he had never planned to see again. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

He had not seen them since just before his seventeenth birthday, twenty years ago. "Well, fancy meeting you here," said Harry in an offhand tone, as he dropped his gaze back to the menu he was holding.

"Let's go, Petunia, there is another place down the street," said Uncle Vernon in a typical Uncle Vernon loathing tone.

"Oh don't run away, Vernon," said Harry with a smirk. "It's not like I'll turn you into a toad or anything…well probably not." Harry knew he shouldn't have enjoyed that as much as he did, but he figured he was entitled to say it after all Uncle Vernon had done to him.

Vernon turned and left the restaurant, muttering something about ungrateful freaks under his breath. Aunt Petunia, however, didn't leave. She walked tentatively towards Harry. It seemed like she wanted to say something.

Harry thought for a moment about how Draco had changed since school. He supposed he had to at least be open to the possibility that maybe she had changed. The evidence was already overwhelming that Uncle Vernon had not, but still.

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Harry politely.

"Yes…thank you…I would," said Aunt Petunia. She sat and looked like she was trying to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Harry. "It's on me."

"No thank you, Harry," said Aunt Petunia. "I need to go catch up with Vernon." She was quiet for a moment. "I just would like to say, I'm sorry for…well for everything. I should have thanked you that day we last saw you for saving Dudley's life. I'm sorry it's twenty years overdue, but thank you."

"You're welcome," said Harry. He couldn't say he forgave her, he just couldn't.

"I hope you've been well, Harry," said Aunt Petunia.

"I have," said Harry. "I got married, and I have three children, James Sirius is twelve, Albus Severus is eleven, and Lily Luna is nine."

"Lily," said Aunt Petunia, more to herself than Harry. "Must be nice to have children around. Dudley's never married, so we have no grandchildren."

"I know," said Harry with a nod. "I usually see Dudley once a year or so."

Harry had kept in touch with Dudley over the years. They were not close, not by a long shot, but Dudley had really understood what Harry had done for him in saving his life and did realize how awful he had been to Harry for all those years. Harry had never even asked Dudley about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia now and then. Truthfully, until just now, Harry didn't even know if they were still alive.

It looked to Harry like Aunt Petunia was trying to remember something. "Severus…that name is familiar," said Aunt Petunia.

"Yes," said Harry. "That was my mum's…friend. He lived down Spinner's End."

"Oh," said Aunt Petunia. "So you knew him."

It would have taken hours to explain, and Harry was sure Aunt Petunia didn't want to know the details.

"Yes," said Harry. "I knew him. He was a good man."

Petunia nodded. "Well, I should get going," she said. "I know it's many years too late, but I really am sorry. I never would have imagined it...but after you left...I missed you."

Aunt Petunia stood to leave, but before she could turn and head for the door, Harry spoke. "Aunt Petunia, I've recently been reminded that life is very short," said Harry softly. "Maybe next summer you can come and visit and meet the children. I'm sure they would love to meet their great aunt."

Petunia just stared at him a moment. "Thank you, Harry," said Aunt Petunia with a smile. "I would really like that." She turned and left the café, leaving Harry wondering if time really could heal all wounds.


	28. Chapter 27 – Gifts, Part I

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 27 – Gifts, Part I**

With Albus back, life at Hogwarts returned to normal. Harry and Ginny returned to their teaching duties, to many thankful students. Apparently, Hermione had been giving them so much homework that several first-years had been brought to tears in the library trying to do it all. Harry gave all his students two homework free weeks making him the most popular teacher at Hogwarts.

It took some time, but Albus and Carly, with the help of Rose, caught up on all their schoolwork. With Albus's return, the New Marauders were closer than ever.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team demolished Hufflepuff. This game didn't see any injuries. James allowed just two goals to slip past him, while Victoire, Danny, and Rose scored eighteen goals. Albus easily caught the Snitch to complete the rout. Slytherin defeated Ravenclaw, and would play Hufflepuff in the spring. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also would have a spring match, but they were both hopelessly behind Gryffindor and Slytherin. It looked like Gryffindor versus Slytherin could have all the drama it had when another Potter was the Gryffindor Seeker.

November stretched into December. Jason and Danny were going home to see their families for the holidays. Either Ginny or Hermione were required to stay at Hogwarts during the holiday, and Ginny volunteered to stay. Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo were going to The Burrow.

Harry and Ginny took turns taking James, Albus, Lily, and Carly shopping in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny started to include Carly in everything, as if she was family, but they didn't let on about their plans to adopt her.

It was December twenty-third, and Harry and Albus had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up a few last minute gifts.

Albus had a problem. He hadn't yet figured out what to get Carly for Christmas. He had never bought a present for a girl before. He had given her the Snitch he caught during Quidditch tryouts, but was different. He wanted something special, but he didn't have any idea what to get her.

Harry and Albus were sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, having some ice cream. "So, Al, got all your gifts?" asked Harry as he ate his ice cream. "I'm ready to head back if you're all done."

"I've got one more to get, but I still don't know what to get," said Albus with a sigh as he ate the last of his vanilla ice cream.

"Who is it for?" asked Harry, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Carly," replied Albus glumly. "I want to get her something special...but I don't know what."

"Oh," said Harry. "Well, you know girls...you can't go wrong with jewelry."

Albus had a sudden inspiration. Carly's necklace. "Dad, that's it! I can get her a charm to add to her necklace," said Albus excitedly.

"All right," said Harry. "There is a jewelry store not too far from here. We can stop there and see what they have." Harry finished his ice cream, and they both got up to leave.

They walked down Diagon Alley until they reached the jewelry store. Harry smiled.

"You know Al, I've been to this jewelry a couple of times," said Harry. "I came here looking for a present for your mum while we were still in school. I didn't get anything here then, but the witch who owned the store gave me an idea. I ended up giving your mum Grandma Potter's ring. I also bought your mum's engagement ring here."

Albus and Harry went into the shop and walked up to the counter. The witch behind the counter was the same one who had suggested the promise ring to Harry nineteen years ago, and who later had helped him find the perfect engagement ring.

"Well, hello Mr. Potter," said the witch with a smile. "I seem to recall you have been here before."

"Yes, I've been here a couple of times before," said Harry.

"This must be your son," said the witch. "I guess I don't need to ask how it went with that ring you bought."

"It went perfectly," said Harry with a smile.

"That's wonderful. What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"Well, Al here needs a present for a…friend," said Harry with a grin.

"Hmmm, would this be for a young lady?" she asked Albus with a knowing expression.

"Yes it is," said Albus as he blushed slightly. "She wears a necklace with charms on it, I would like to get another charm."

"I think we can find something," said the witch. "What kind of charm are you looking for?"

"Well, the three she has are all animals, birds actually, so some kind of bird, I guess," said Albus. Until now he hadn't really thought about what kind of charm.

The witch showed him some charms. There were a number of owls, but Carly already had an owl charm. There were hawks, ravens, robins, humming birds, and some others Albus didn't recognize. There were a lot of other animal charms, but none of them seemed right.

"I don't know," said Albus. "You don't have any others do you?"

"Let's see," said the witch, as she looked around under the counter. "As a matter of fact, I do have one other." She reached under the counter and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and placed it on the counter. Sitting inside the box was a charm in the shape of a phoenix. It was intricately painted mostly in red over the gold, but the eyes were black and seemed to shine. It had its wings outstretched as if it were in flight.

"Fawkes," said Harry in surprise when he saw the phoenix charm.

"Why yes," said the witch in surprise. "This was painted to look like Albus Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. Of course, you did know him?"

"Yes, I did," said Harry with a smile. "I knew him…very well. Al here is named after him. Fawkes actually saved my life once."

Finally Albus realized what his father was talking about. He remembered the story of how his father went into the Chamber of Secrets to save his mother, killing the Basilisk and destroying some kind of book. The Basilisk had bitten him, and he was dying, when Fawkes used his tears to save him. Albus picked up the small box and looked closely at the charm. There was a tear falling from the phoenix's eye. It was perfect.

"How much is it?" asked Albus.

"Well, it's rather expensive for a charm this size," said the witch. "It is pure gold, and the eyes and tear are black onyx. It is enchanted to be completely indestructible, and is supposed to bring the wearer good luck. It's ten galleons."

Albus wasn't sure he had that much. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out eight galleons and stared at them in his right hand, his scar just beneath them. His shoulders slumped. He didn't have enough money.

"Actually, I think I can let it go for eight galleons," said the witch. Albus hadn't seen his father covertly pull two galleons from his pocket and slide them across the counter to the witch while Albus stared at the coins in his hand.

"Great," said Albus with a smile. Then Albus thought of something. "Is it possible to inscribe it?"

"Hmmm. We don't usually inscribe things like this since they are so small, let me see," she said. She took it out of the box and turned it over in her hands. "We could inscribe it under the wings, but we could only put one word on each wing. It's too small for any more. I can do it right now if you want. No additional charge."

Albus thought a moment about what he would inscribe in just two words. Then a smile crossed his lips. "Dad, would you mind waiting outside," said Albus.

Harry understood. Albus didn't want him to see the inscription. "I'll be out front, Al." Harry smiled at the witch and left the store.

Albus paid the witch and told her what he wanted inscribed. She drew her wand and inscribed the words Albus had given her on the underside of the phoenix's wings. She placed it in the box and closed it.

"Thank you very much," she said with a smile, as she handed the box to Albus. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Christmas at Hogwarts was always a wonderful time of year. The Potters, Sirius, Neville, and Carly spent most of the early part of the day Christmas Eve playing in the deep snow that enveloped the castle grounds. They were the only members of Gryffindor House not to go home this year, so after they had enough of the snow, they retired to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they ate dinner and sat around the tree singing Christmas Carols.

The Potters insisted Neville join them for holidays every year. Neville had never married, and his Gram had died years ago. His parents had also died in St. Mungo's. Neville had no family, which is why it meant so much to him when Harry and Ginny had asked him to be Lily's godfather. It really made Neville part of the family.

Around seven o'clock, Sirius told the story of the Christmas that Harry and the Weasleys spent with him at Grimmauld Place. It was one of the few happy memories he'd had since Harry's parents had died.

Albus was sitting next to Carly on the couch. She had been having a good time, but as Sirius told the story of that Christmas long ago, she grew quiet, and seemed distant.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Albus asked Carly. She just shrugged.

"Mum, would it be all right if Carly and I went for a walk?" asked Albus.

"Sure, that's fine," said Ginny. "Just don't be gone too long."

Albus grabbed his cloak since the castle hallways were cold this time of year, but Carly didn't want her cloak. They climbed through the portrait hole and made their way to the Astronomy Tower. They looked out over the ground. The moonlight reflected beautifully off the snow.

Carly hadn't spoken during the entire walk up from the common room and Albus knew something was bothering her. "What's wrong, Carly?" asked Albus softly as they looked out over the grounds.

"I'm sorry," said Carly sadly. "I guess I'm just not feeling very festive. Sirius' story reminded me of the Christmases when I used to have…a family. It just reminded me that they are all gone."

Carly shivered slightly a little bit in the cold night air. Albus removed his cloak and drew his wand. He pointed it at the cloak. "Engorgio," said Albus. The cloak swelled to nearly twice its original size. Albus stepped close to Carly and wrapped the cloak around both of them.

"Thanks," said Carly with a weak smile. She stood close to him, and Albus put an arm around her. For a minute Carly was quiet. "You're very lucky, Al."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus.

"You have a family that loves you so much," said Carly softly. "Your mum and dad are so caring and kind. You have such a big family. You're very lucky to have them."

Albus gave Carly a kiss on her cheek, which made her smile a little.

"Carly, I think maybe you could use some cheering up," said Albus. "How about I give you your Christmas present now?"

She smiled. "If you want to," said Carly.

Albus pulled the small box out of his pocket. He had wrapped it in red paper with a blue ribbon that matched Carly's eyes. He handed it to her and pulled open the cloak a little so she could see it. Carly smiled, and removed the bow and the paper, and slowly opened the box.

Carly stared at the charm in the box. "Al, it's beautiful," she breathed. "Is this for my necklace?"

"Yes it is. It's a phoenix," said Albus. "It's supposed to bring the wearer good luck."

She took the small charm out of the box. "It looks like it's crying," said Carly.

"Yes, phoenix tears have magical healing properties," said Albus. "That phoenix is painted to look like Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's phoenix."

"I remember the story your dad told about saving your mum. It's beautiful, Al. I love it," said Carly.

Albus took a breath. "Look under the wings," he instructed.

Carly looked at him questioningly for a moment, and then turned over the small phoenix charm. She read the inscription on the underside of the wings. They were just two simple words, but meant more to her than anything else he could. 'Never Alone.'

Carly clipped the phoenix charm onto her necklace. It hung there like she was meant to wear it. She put her arms around Al and hugged him beneath the cloak.

"Thank you," said Carly. "It's the best present anyone has ever given me."

Albus put his arms around her and held her in the moonlight that was spilling through the windows. When he had chosen that inscription, he was thinking about how she would be going back to that orphanage when summer came. He knew it was going to be so hard for her to leave him, and how hard it would be for him to be without her. He hoped maybe the charm would help her not feel so alone.


	29. Chapter 28 – Gifts, Part II

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 28 – Gifts, Part II**

Harry wasn't sure what was going on around him. He was looking up, as though he was lying on the ground. He saw two men wielding swords, dueling. They seemed slightly fuzzy, as if he was looking through the lens of a camera that was not quite focused. Few wizards used swords, as wands were far more effective. As he watched the fierce duel before him, he recognized one of them. The snakelike red eyes were unmistakable. It was Voldemort, wielding an ebony blade. As he watched the swords clang, he realized who it was who was battling Voldemort. It was James, at least it looked like James, but older. James was battling Voldemort with the Sword of Gryffindor. He saw another figure, not far away from Voldemort and James, a girl with red hair. It was Lily, but older as was James. Then swords were silenced, as Voldemort's blade found James' chest, and an instant later, a green flash erupted from where Lily's wand.

Just then, Harry woke up. It had been a dream. Harry sat up. Ginny wasn't in bed, he could hear the water turn off in the shower. He just sat there. The dream seemed so real. A moment later, the door to the bathroom opened, and Ginny walked in wearing her bathrobe.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Ginny, concerned by Harry's slightly shocked expression.

"I just had the strangest dream," Harry murmured.

"Was it a nightmare, like you used to have?" asked Ginny, coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"No. It was more like the dreams I used to get when Voldemort was in my head, but not quite," said Harry. "My scar didn't hurt though, so it couldn't have been Voldemort. I didn't feel anything, like I was completely numb. I think I was lying on the ground. Voldemort was dueling someone with a sword."

"Who was it?" asked Ginny.

"It was James, but he was older. He was at least sixteen or seventeen, possibly older," said Harry. "Lily was there too, she was also older. It was just so real."

Ginny swallowed hard. "What do you think it means?" asked Ginny, trying to hide the fear from her voice.

"I don't know. It couldn't have been the past or present. Maybe it is the future, or maybe it was just a dream," said Harry. He took a deep breath. "I've certainly never seen the future before."

"Well, as much as I wish it were just a dream, it wouldn't be the first time a wizard had a prophetic dream," said Ginny apprehensively. "Wizarding history is full of them. Who knows, maybe you are even descended from a Seer, and you don't know it." Ginny was quiet for a moment, as she tried to stay calm. "Voldemort is coming back…isn't he?"

"I don't know," said Harry, with a shake of his head. "Maybe he is, maybe not. Whatever the dream meant, if it meant anything, it's a long way off, so let's not worry about it right now."

Harry had left out how the scene ended. He didn't tell her he had awoken when the ebony blade wielded by Voldemort had pierced his son's chest, and that the unmistakable green light of the killing curse erupted from his daughter's wand. He watched James die, and his daughter use an Unforgivable Curse, the worst Unforgivable Curse. He could not tell Ginny how the dream ended. Not ever.

Ginny nodded and she continued to get dressed. Harry couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

James didn't know how to fight with a sword, but he wielded the sword in his dream as if he'd had years of practice. Harry had become adept at fighting with a sword during Auror training, though he had rarely had to use that skill. Killing the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was the most he had ever used a sword, and that was mostly luck. Harry decided to file it away for later, but even as he went about getting ready for the day, it was hard for him to push it from his thoughts.

When Harry and Ginny arrived at Gryffindor Tower, Sirius and Neville were already there, chatting.

"Happy Christmas," said Harry, as they crawled through the portrait hole. The four of them all wished each other Happy Christmas. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch next to each other.

"So, think you'll get anything nice this year, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be getting one of the best Christmas presents I've ever got," said Harry with a smile.

"Go ahead and tell them before the children get down here, I know you're dying to let it out," said Ginny with a laugh.

"Sounds like someone has a secret," said Sirius raising his eyebrows.

"Out with it Harry," said Neville.

"Well, Ginny and I are going to adopt Carly, if she wants us to that is," Harry announced, grinning ear to ear.

"That's wonderful," said Sirius happily. "That sweet girl deserves a family, and I can't think of a better one for her." Sirius smiled sadly. "You Potters sure have a habit of picking up strays."

"They do, don't they?" said Neville. "That's really great. Congratulations. You're both very lucky." Neville's smile darkened slightly.

"You know Neville, I just know there is someone out there for you," said Ginny reassuringly. "You just need to keep looking. I'm still surprised things didn't work out with Hannah."

"Hannah and I couldn't have worked out," said Neville sadly. "I was teaching at Hogwarts and she was going into the Auror training program. It just wouldn't have worked."

Sirius decided to change the subject. "So, when can we welcome the new member of the family?" he asked.

"Let's not rush things, we still don't know if she'll want us to adopt her," said Ginny. "I must admit I've grown very fond of her." Ginny smiled. "I think I already started worrying about her like she was our own."

Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a kiss. "I have too," said Harry. "I think Carly likes us too. I'm no Seer, but I think she's going to be very happy."

"I hope so," said Ginny with a smile.

Before anyone could say anything else, the girls came down the stairs just two minutes before the boys. Lily had been allowed to stay in the dorm with Carly. She had been very excited about it since it would be nearly two years before she got to live in the dorm properly. They all wished each other Happy Christmas and sat in front of the fire to open presents.

After they opened some presents, Ginny noticed Carly's necklace. "Carly, you have a new charm on your necklace," she continued.

Carly reached up and touched the phoenix charm hanging from the chain around her neck and smiled. "Al gave it to me last night. It's the best present I've ever received," said Carly. She leaned over and kissed Albus on the cheek, and he took her hand.

Carly got something very special for Albus as well. Someone had been snapping pictures at the Halloween dance. Carly gave Albus a framed picture of the two of them on the dance floor. The picture moved, as they danced, and then showed Albus lean in and kiss her. He had never seen a picture of their kiss. For the first time, he realized just why everyone was so shocked. He was a little shocked himself. Carly also gave him a box of his favorite sweets, lemon drops. His father always said that it had to be something about the name, Albus, since Albus Dumbledore's favorite candies were lemon drops too.

"That's not all the presents," said Ginny. "I think there is one more."

Lily was closest to the tree, and she looked and saw a Muggle envelope with a bright red bow on it. She pulled it out and read the name. "It's for Carly," said Lily, and she handed it to Carly.

Carly looked at it quizzically. She pulled off the bow, and playfully draped the ribbon over Albus' head to a round of laughter. She opened the envelope and pulled out the sheets of paper inside. As she read the paper, her eyes went wide. She looked up at Harry and Ginny a look of wonder and shock on her face. "Is this…real?" she managed to say shakily.

"If you want it to be," said Ginny warmly. "I really hope you do."

"It's all signed, we just have to owl it to the Ministry," said Harry with a smile. "It's up to you, Carly."

Carly looked back at the paper in her hands. James, Lily, and Albus stared between Carly and their parents, not understanding what was going on.

All of a sudden, Carly dropped the paper, leapt to her feet, ran to the coach, and threw one arm around Harry's neck, and the other around Ginny's and hugged them both. Harry and Ginny held her as she cried tears of joy, saying, "Thank you," over and over again.

James picked up the paper Carly had dropped and read it aloud. "'Certificate of Adoption by Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter of Carly Jones'," said James.

"You're adopting Carly!" said Lily excitedly. "I've always wanted a sister!"

Albus couldn't quite believe it, but just smiled ear to ear. Carly would not have to go back to the orphanage. They wouldn't have to be apart. This was the best Christmas presents he could have ever received.

After a moment, Carly pulled back from them. "Are you really sure you want me?" asked Carly, tears still in her eyes. She almost looked afraid of the answer.

"Yes," said Ginny, with a smile. She reached out and brushed the tears from Carly's face. "I know we can never replace your family, and we don't want to try. We want you to be part of our family. You aren't alone anymore. Just say the word, and it's done."

"Can we send it right now?" asked Carly hopefully, a smile lighting her face.

Harry smiled. "Afraid we'll change our minds, are you?" asked Harry. "Never happen. Why don't you all get dressed and take it up to the Owlery, and send it to Kingsley at the Ministry. Then we can get some breakfast in the Great Hall, and then I think the snow awaits us."

James, Carly, and Lily headed up to the dorms to change. Albus didn't move from the floor, the smile still on his face. He looked up at his parents. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if she would have had to go back to that place alone," said Albus. He got up and hugged both his parents, and went up to his dorm to change.

In the Owlery the envelope making Carly Jones a member of the Potter family was sent. James and Lily headed for the Great Hall for breakfast, but Albus held Carly back, and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you happy?" asked Albus, whispering in her ear.

"More than I have been in longer than I can remember," Carly whispered back. "I guess you're right, Al."

"I'm right about what?" asked Albus quizzically.

Carly pulled back, and placed her hand on the phoenix charm hanging from the chain around her neck. "You were right, it is lucky," she told him. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

Albus kissed her softly. "We better get to breakfast before James eats everything," said Albus. The two shared a laugh, and headed for the Great Hall.


	30. Chapter 29 – Dumbledore Army TNG

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 29 – Dumbledore's Army: The Next Generation**

Christmas passed and soon the students returned to Hogwarts and settled into the normal routine of the castle.

Harry and Ginny's adoption of Carly was met with great enthusiasm by their extended family. Rose and Hugo were thrilled to have her as another cousin, as were Fred and Victoire. Albus and Carly were happier than ever. She had really taken to being part of the Potter family. Carly and Ginny would talk sometimes about things a mother and daughter would, and Ginny knew that Carly was happy, and it made Ginny, and all of them, happy to see the pain of her past dulled by her new family.

Things in the castle were just about perfect for everyone. Everyone that is, except for Harry.

He was really trying not to think of what might be coming. The dream he had had on Christmas morning done nothing to help. Since the dream, he had been thinking about James wielding the sword against Voldemort. He asked himself over and over again, was that James future he had seen? Would his son die at the hands of Voldemort a few years from now? Harry couldn't see how he could possibly let that happen, unless he weren't around to stop it. That was the only thing Harry could think of. It scared him, not for himself, but for the rest of the people he loved. This led Harry to the conclusion that the New Marauders should learn how to defend themselves, at least with wands. Sword fighting was something different, and he would have to discuss that with the others.

It was mid-January, on a cold Friday afternoon. Harry and Ginny were in Hermione's office in a typical end of the week staff meeting. The other teachers left the office, leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron alone at the table.

"I've been thinking about something," said Harry tentatively. He wasn't sure how they were going to react to his idea.

"Well, that's always dangerous," said Ron with a laugh.

"Honestly, Ron," admonished Hermione. "It sounds like Harry has something on his mind. Don't be flippant about it."

"Easy, Hermione," said Ron in exasperation. "He knows I'm only joking."

They never change, Harry thought, with a grin.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I've been thinking, we still don't have the book from Kingsley," said Harry. "He owled me that he is making progress, but it may still take months. We know something is coming. I think the children need to know how to defend themselves."

"You want to start the D.A. again?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"No. Dumbledore's Army was our past," said Harry. He thought back to the day Fawkes had flown off with his D.A. galleon. "Besides, I think they already have a name, the New Marauders."

"Does that mean you will include Jason and Danny?" asked Hermione.

"I think we should," said Harry. "They are all so close, if something happens to one, the rest will jump to their aid." Harry saw Ginny's face darken. "Are you all right Ginny?"

"I was just thinking about Lily and Hugo," said Ginny quietly. "They are so young."

Hermione reached across the table and took Ginny's hand. "I know. I am worried too, but we can't ignore that they are as much a part of the New Marauders, and just as involved with The Twelve as James, Albus, Carly, and Rose are."

"But they don't have wands," said Ron.

"I was thinking about that," said Harry. "There is no law that a nine year old wizard or witch can't have a wand. They just aren't allowed to use them outside of school. Nine year olds aren't in school under most circumstances."

"Very good," said Ron with a smile. "Should we take them to Ollivander's?"

"I was thinking we could take them tomorrow morning, then meet with them all to begin their training tomorrow afternoon," said Harry.

"What exactly do you want to teach them?" asked Hermione.

"Well, for Hugo and Lily, I would be happy if they just learned Protego, and maybe we can have them give Expelliarmus a try," said Harry. "The others have all done those. I was thinking about some spells like Reducto. It's not a hard spell. They just need to learn to control the power of it and their aim. More than anything, I want to teach them how to work as a team. There is…one other thing. I think we should teach James and Albus how to use a sword."

"Is this about the dream?" asked Ginny with a sigh.

"What dream?" asked Ron.

Harry told them about the dream, but left out the end as he had done when he told Ginny.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Ron with a nod.

Harry had been thinking about something else since the dream. He glanced up at Professor Dumbledore who was sleeping in his frame. "Hermione…what is the legal status of the Sword of Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore left it to you," said Hermione. "It is an interesting legal question, did he have the right to do that? Though Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to you then, claiming it had historical significance, I think that was using some very shaky legal arguments, and would likely be turned over if challenged before the Wizengamot. The fact is Hogwarts had no more right to the sword than Dumbledore or the Ministry. You pulled it from the Sorting Hat. Before that, no one knows where it was. Kingsley certainly would uphold Dumbledore's will if anyone challenged it. As far as I am concerned, it is your property."

Harry stood up and walked behind the desk. Professor Dumbledore was still asleep in his portrait. It always seemed he was asleep. Maybe he was making up for all the sleep he lost in life, Harry thought. The Marauder's Map used to show him doing quite a bit of pacing.

Harry grabbed the hilt of the Sword of Gryffindor and gently lifted it from where it lay. It was lighter than he remembered it, but that was probably because he was only seventeen the last time he held it.

Harry turned around, and Ginny had her wand out and was pointing her wand at something on the table. Harry walked back to the table. Ginny had conjured a sheath, with straps so it could be worn on his back. Harry placed the sword in the sheath.

"I'll let the kids know we'll meet tomorrow afternoon in the Room of Requirement," said Ron.

Harry turned and stared out the window over the grounds toward the lake. The white marble tomb in which Albus Dumbledore's body lay seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I just wish…" Harry looked over his shoulder at the portrait in which Professor Dumbledore now slept. "I wish he were here."

The next morning, Harry and Ron took a very excited Lily and an equally excited Hugo to purchase their wands. Both were out of their minds over being able to get their wands nearly two years early.

Mr. Ollivander's son was now the wand maker, as his father had recently retired. Some of the last wands Mr. Ollivander sold before his retirement were to Rose and Albus. In fact, though many wands he made were still in the store, the very last wand he made now belonged to Albus.

After Lily and Hugo each were cradling the boxes that contained their wands as if they were newborn children, Mr. Ollivander's son thanked Harry and Ron for saving his father from Malfoy Manor so long ago. It was a story his father told him often. Harry told him it was Dobby who had really saved them all that day.

Harry and Ron returned to Hogwarts with the youngest two members of the New Marauders with wands in tow. That afternoon, they would meet in the Room of Requirement. When Harry told Sirius and Neville about what they were doing, they volunteered instantly to help.

The six elder members of The Twelve and the eight members of the New Marauders met in the Room of Requirement at two o'clock. None of the students had been told why they were coming, and Harry and Ron hadn't told Lily and Hugo why they were getting their wands.

"What are we doing here, Dad?" asked James. The New Marauders were seated on a bench, as the six adults faced them.

"Well, James, we have decided that you will all get some advanced training in self defense," said Harry.

"Brilliant," said James, a sentiment echoed by the rest of the New Marauders.

"All of us will take turns teaching you," said Ron. "We will meet once a week."

"Hugo and Lily got their wands today," said Ginny. Hugo and Lily proudly took their wands from their pockets and held them up. "The two of you will be working on some protection spells that the others already know from Defense Against the Dark Arts class. If you get really good at those, maybe we can move on to a Disarming Spell."

"The rest of you will start working on some more advanced defensive spells, and some offensive ones as well," said Harry. "You will also practice spells you already know, such Protego and Expelliarmus."

"There is one thing you will work on together," said Ron. He laughed. "You kind of have to. You will be working on teamwork. When in a fight, if you don't work together, you can be more dangerous to each other than your attacker."

The first class went very well. Lily and Hugo managed to cast very weak Protegos, but it was a start. The older students spent most of that first day on Reducto. Albus and James were naturals. By the end of the session, they had both cast fairly powerful Reductos, but they did need some work on their aim.

When the class was over, Harry asked James and Albus to wait. The other New Marauders, and Ginny, Hermione, and Neville all left.

"All right, you two," said Harry. "After our meetings the five of us will stay later for some additional training."

"What kind of training, Dad?" asked Albus curiously.

"This kind," said Harry. Harry turned and walked to a table that was out of the way, picked up the sheathed Sword of Gryffindor and slipped his arms into the straps. He walked back Ron, Sirius, James, and Albus. He put his hand on the hilt of the sword and drew it, and held it in front of him.

"Flare for the dramatics, don't you think?" said Ron to Sirius, who chuckled. Harry ignored them both.

"That's the Sword of Gryffindor," said Albus, his eyes wide.

"That was the sword you killed the Basilisk with," said James. "Then Uncle Ron used it to destroy one of the Horcruxes."

"Neville used it to kill Nagini," added Albus.

"I guess you were paying attention that day we told you," said Harry with a smile. "Yes, this is the Sword of Gryffindor. I want you both to learn to use it in case you ever have need of it."

"Can I try it first?" said James, reaching forwards to take the sword.

"No," said Harry with a grin. "It is going to be a long time before you practice with a real blade." Harry returned the sword to the sheath on his back, pulled his wand and conjured two wooden swords. Albus took his eagerly, while James looked somewhat disappointed.

"Now, let's begin," said Harry.


	31. Chapter 30 – Happy Birthday

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 30 – Happy Birthday**

January turned to February, February turned to March, and March turned to April. Life in the castle was not out of the ordinary, in fact, things were so ordinary that Harry nearly forgot about the prophecy.

It was a very happy time. Harry watched as Albus and Carly's relationship did nothing but strengthen. Danny had kissed Rose on Valentine's Day. It was just a peck on the cheek, nothing like Albus and Carly's kiss at the Halloween dance, but Rose was completely thrilled. Harry had had to restrain Ron briefly when he found out Danny had kissed his daughter. Harry managed to talk Ron out of challenging Danny to a duel by pointing out that if he did, he would be dueling Hermione next.

Harry could not believe how well the training of the New Marauders progressed. As great as Dumbledore's Army was, he was pretty sure these eight young students could have taken them in a fight. They had learned many spells mostly taught to older students, and were able to cast them effectively, powerfully, and accurately. Lily and Hugo had mastered the Protego charm, but were having trouble with Expelliarmus. Being nine years old, mastering Protego was impressive enough.

The hardest part of the training was the teamwork. The problem seemed to be that none of the New Marauders were in charge. Reluctantly, Harry was forced to make one member of the New Marauders their Field Leader. James was the obvious choice. He was such a natural leader. Field Leader was the best title Harry could come up with. Some others thrown around among the adults were quite comical, but Harry thought they would have given James a swelled head.

The sword training was going much better than Harry could have ever imagined. James and Albus looked like they'd had years of formal training, in just a few short months of once a week classes. Reluctantly, Harry had to move them to real swords, as they could learn little else with the wooden ones. With the aid of some Protection Charms to prevent injury during training, they were soon dueling with swords like they were an extension of themselves. Albus even once defeated Harry much to Ron's amusement.

The Quidditch Season was unfolding. Slytherin pounded Hufflepuff so badly, that they led Gryffindor by 140 points in the standings, with just one game left between the two houses.

The final match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin was scheduled for April seventeenth. Coincidently, that was also Carly's twelfth birthday.

As Carly had done for each of the two previous matches, she met Albus just off the pitch before the game to wish him luck.

"Sorry I can't give you a proper birthday," said Albus with a frown. "I'm afraid we will either be too happy to do anything but celebrate the win, or we'll be too depressed to enjoy anything."

Secretly, Carly was a little disappointed, but she knew the match schedule was set, and all she really wanted for her birthday was to go for a broom ride with Albus. Maybe they could squeeze that in later she hoped. "That's all right. Please be careful," said Carly, throwing her arms around Albus' neck. "Be safe."

"I'll be fine," said Albus. He pulled her back and kissed her. "Happy birthday, Carly."

"Al, will you do something for me?" she asked.

"Sure," said Albus.

He watched as Carly put her hands on the back of her neck, and undid the clasp of her necklace. "Al, would you wear this for luck?" asked Carly. "I know it's silly, but I'd feel better if you wore it."

Albus had never seen Carly take the necklace off. She had received it exactly one year ago. He knew how important it was to her.

"Of course I will," said Albus. He undid the top of his robe and slid it down his back a little and he turned his head. Carly put it around his neck and connected the clasp. Albus pulled his robe back up and fastened it.

He knew he had to go, so he kissed her quickly, then turned and headed for the center of the pitch with his father's Firebolt in his hands. He mounted his broom and rose into the air. The game began, and, as was his job, he rose high about the pitch and searched for the Golden Snitch.

Albus knew, how critical his part would be in this game. Not only did he have to catch the Snitch, but also they had to be no worse than tied when he did. To win the cup outright, they needed to win this game by 150 points. Anything less, and they would win the match, but lose the cup.

Early on, Gryffindor had the upper hand. James allowed just four goals, while Danny and Rose, who seemed to move as one, like they were reading each other's thoughts, with the help of Victoire, scored twelve. With an eight goal lead, all Albus had to do was catch the Snitch, but it had been elusive. He hadn't caught sight of it anywhere. Then suddenly, the tide turned.

James was hit from behind by a Bludger. He just managed to control his broom enough to get it to the ground. He was hurt, not too seriously, but there was no way for him to get back on his broom. They were without a Keeper.

The Chasers and Beaters tried valiantly, but without a Keeper, they could do little to stop the Slytherins' onslaught. Slytherin scored three goals quickly, making the score 120-70. Still, Albus could not find the snitch. Three more goals, and the lead had fallen to a much closer 120-100.

Two goals later, the score was tied at 120. Rose made a shot on the Slytherin goal, but the Quaffle was deflected by the Keeper, into the hands of one of the Chasers. Just as the Chaser caught the Quaffle, Albus saw the snitch. It was down towards the base of the Slytherin goal. The Slytherin Seeker was looking in the wrong direction, but that almost didn't matter. Albus had to catch the Snitch before the next Slytherin goal. It was now a race, Albus to the Snitch, and the Slytherin Chaser to the Gryffindor goal, and Albus was much farther away.

Albus shot towards the Snitch like a runaway train. The Chaser who had the Quaffle was deftly avoiding Bludgers and the Gryffindor Chasers as he moved ever closer to the goal. Albus approached the Snitch and reached out for it, moving as far towards the front of his broom as he could. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Albus's hand closed around the Snitch. He pulled up, just barely staying off the ground. He turned his broom to look at the scoreboard. The score read Gryffindor 270, Slytherin 120. The Slytherin Chaser had been just a little too slow, and put the Quaffle through the hoop a moment too late. Gryffindor had won the cup.

The Gryffindor team immediately checked on James, but found him to be getting up, and walking, albeit slowly to the center of the pitch. The other Gryffindors went to land and meet him. All but one that is.

Albus, seeing that his brother wasn't seriously hurt, turned his broom and headed for the Gryffindor stands. He flew up to where his family was standing cheering. He flew right up to his father.

"Here Dad, this one is for you," said Albus. Albus handed him the Golden Snitch that sealed the cup for Gryffindor. "I couldn't have done it without your broom."

"I don't know about that," said Harry with a smile. "But thank you and congratulations, Al."

Albus turned to Carly. He smiled, and reached behind his head under his robes and undid the clasp on her necklace. She turned her head and lifted her long red hair. He fastened the clasp, putting the necklace back where it belonged.

"Care for a victory lap?" asked Albus.

"Definitely," said Carly with a smile.

Albus took Carly's hand and helped her onto his broom. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He grabbed the broom with his other hand. They flew out over the pitch, then started to circle high above it, much to the continued cheers of everyone. Everyone except the Slytherins of course.

"Not that I don't love to ride with you, Al, but I wish I could fly solo," said Carly. "I can't get more than a few feet off the ground in class."

Albus smiled, he had a secret that would keep until later. "We better head down," Albus said. "I have to change, and then we should get to the Common Room for the victory celebration.

Late that night, Carly and Albus were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, he had his arm around her, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. The party had been one for the history books. It was Gryffindor's first Quidditch cup victory in ten years, and they were making up for ten years of missed celebrations.

Everyone else had gone to sleep. It was eleven fifty, and Carly's birthday was almost over. "Carly, I'll be right back, I have to get something from upstairs," said Albus

"All right," said Carly with a smile that gave away her hope that perhaps it was her birthday present.

Carly took her head off Albus's shoulder and let him get up. It had been a wonderful birthday. The big win, the flight with Albus, and spending the evening just sitting with him on the couch. It was wonderful, and she was sure she would soon get a present that would top off the day.

Several minutes later, Albus returned and stood in front of her holding out a package. The shape of the package made its contents obvious. "Happy birthday," said Albus.

"Albus, you got me a broom," said Carly as she unwrapped it. "Thank you, but I can't fly well enough to use it."

"It's not just any broom," said Albus with a big smile. "It's called a training broom. When we touch this broom to my Dad's Firebolt, it will link to it. When we ride them together, my Dad's Firebolt will control your broom. All you have to do is hold on and fly right alongside me, while I do all the work."

"We can still go flying on your Firebolt together sometimes, right?" asked Carly.

"Of course we can, anytime you want," replied Albus with a laugh.

She put the broom down beside her and stood and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome," said Albus.

Albus had another secret. There was a huge cake being baked and a pile of presents for Carly at family dinner on Sunday night. She would have to wait until the next night to find that out.


	32. Chapter 31 – The Prophecy of the Twelve

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 31 – The Prophecy of the Twelve**

Hermione sat in her office behind her desk. She was marking some assignments Lily and Hugo had done for their elementary lessons. It was May second, just about ten o'clock in the morning. She couldn't help but think of the anniversary. Twenty years ago that day, Voldemort had fallen.

As Hermione contemplated the turns life had taken since that day, the fire in the fireplace erupted in emerald flames, and out stepped Kingsley Shackelbolt.

"Kingsley," said Hermione. "What a pleasant surprise."

"It's nice to see you, Hermione," said Kingsley. "I wish I could stay, but I only have a minute. I'm late for an appointment, but I wanted to deliver this book Harry wanted. I finally managed to get it. I made sure no one has examined it. Please tell Harry I'm sorry it took so long, and if he needs anything else, he shouldn't hesitate to ask."

With that, Kingsley placed a book on her desk, threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire, and stepped back into the emerald flames.

Hermione picked up the book and looked at the title, 'The Prophecy of The Twelve'. She almost opened it, but didn't. Whatever this was all about, it involved them all, but Harry most of all. He needed to be there when it was opened. She put it down on her desk and hurried off to find the others.

In the Potions classroom, an argument, like so many that had occurred that year, was underway between father and son. Draco had tried everything he could to control Scorpius, but there was no use. He was uncontrollable. Draco was left with little choice.

"That's it," bellowed Draco, losing his temper after promising himself over and over that he wouldn't. "When the term is over, and we leave, your wand will be broken and we are not returning to school. I will not allow you to continue to act this way!"

"I'll do whatever I like," screamed Scorpius viciously.

"You will go to your dorm and stay there until I come for you," yelled Draco.

Draco knew he had no other choice. Scorpius was a troublemaker and a bully, but it was even more than that. Even the Flint brothers had abandoned him because of his behavior. Scorpius was cruel to people and went out of his way to be mean and nasty. Draco loved his son dearly, but he had done everything he could, and thought Scorpius might be beyond help.

"Why should I do anything you say?" demanded Scorpius. "Mum left because you're spineless and weak."

"Maybe I am," said Draco trying to remain calm. "I made mistakes, and I will pay for them for the rest of my life. I want better for you. Go to your dorm and calm down, and I will come speak with you shortly."

"I will not," bellowed Scorpius. Scorpius drew his wand and pointed it at the dagger on the wall. "Accio dagger."

The dagger flew from the wall to Scorpius' hand. Scorpius lunged toward his father, burying the dagger deep in his father's chest. Draco staggered back as Scorpius let go of the dagger, and Draco landed against the wall and slid to the floor.

Draco drew a ragged breath. A breath he knew would be his last. He felt his life draining from the wound, his blood soaking into his robes. The last thing Draco saw in this life was his son whom he loved so much, walk up to him and unceremoniously withdraw the dagger from his chest.

"Pathetic," Scorpius mumbled. "I should have done that a long time ago."

It was the last thing Draco ever heard.

In the Headmistress's Office, the six adult members of The Twelve gathered around the desk. For a few minutes, they all stood there and stared at the book, lost in thought. It was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"Books are your area, Hermione," said Harry nodding toward the book. "Why don't you have a look at it?"

Hermione nodded and picked up the book. She opened it and they could all see that the pages were blank. She pulled out her wand and tried several spells to reveal the words they expected were hidden there. After about ten minutes, Hermione opened one of the drawers of her desk and took out her Revealer. That too did nothing. After trying a few more spells, Hermione dropped heavily in her chair. "I don't know what to do with it. That's all I can think of," said Hermione in an exasperated tone.

"There must be some way to read it," said Neville.

"How are we going to figure it out?" asked Ginny, exasperated.

"Let me see it," said Harry. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he thought he would have a look. They had to know what the book said. Somehow, its arrival on the anniversary of Voldemort's defeat didn't seem like a coincidence to Harry, and gave him an ominous feeling.

Hermione handed the book across her desk towards Harry, and as soon as his hand touched the small black leather bound book, it glowed brightly, so brightly that they had to look away. Hermione and Harry both let it go, and it fell from their grasp to her desk, landing with the front cover open. Harry could see words on the first page.

"What the heck was that?" Ron demanded, glancing at the book fearfully.

"It must have revealed the words when I touched it," said Harry.

They all looked at Harry curiously. "What words?" asked Sirius.

"The words on this page," said Harry. A thought struck him. "Can't you see them?"

"No, Harry, it's blank," said Ginny.

"Maybe you are the only one who can read it, Harry," Hermione reasoned.

"One way to find out," said Harry. Harry pulled a chair towards the desk and sat down. Hermione took out some parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill so she could write down what it said and take notes.

Harry read the words on the first page.

Heed my words, Savior. This book will tell you what is to come, and also what has transpired, but only when the time is right, and only as long as you need it. It can and will change. The future can be changed by sheer force of will. Destiny cannot be denied.

Merlin

"Merlin left this message…for me," said Harry as much a question as a statement.

"Bloody hell," said Ron. "This really was written by Merlin himself."

"It would appear so," said Sirius slowly.

Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She could see how much fear was behind his eyes.

"We have to figure out what this means," said Hermione. "'Heed my words Savior'," she said, reading from her parchment.

"That must be me, the book revealed its words to me. There is no other possibility," said Harry.

"Agreed," said Sirius.

"'This book will tell you what is to come, and also what has transpired, but only when the time is right, and only as long as you need it'," said Hermione.

"It sounds like it will tell the future, and the past," said Ginny.

"What do you think about the next part?" asked Ron.

"Maybe it won't tell you until it's the right time to tell you," said Neville.

"That sounds logical," said Sirius.

"The last part must mean that at some point you won't need it anymore and then it won't reveal any more to you," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "The question is, will we understand that we don't need it anymore?"

"'It can and will change'," said Hermione. "That must mean that everything the book tells you won't necessarily happen, only that it is likely, and will change to reflect the actual events."

"Great, a prophecy that rewrites itself, how wonderful," said Ron sarcastically.

"Agreed," said Harry flatly.

"'The future can be changed by sheer force of will'," Hermione read.

"It must mean you can change the future, it hasn't been written in stone," said Neville.

"Sounds like it," said Sirius.

"'Destiny cannot be denied'," said Hermione.

"Aren't the future and Destiny the same thing?" Ginny inquired.

"I don't think they are," said Harry thoughtfully. "While you can change the future, your ultimate destiny, that which is meant to happen to you, will happen. And it's signed by Merlin."

"Then these must be the words you were told to heed in the prophecy Susan found," said Ginny.

"Turn the page, Harry," said Hermione with a note of fear in her voice.

Ron pulled a chair up beside Hermione and sat with his arm around her. Hermione smiled at him appreciatively.

Harry turned the page and scanned it quickly. "My God," he exclaimed. "This is the story of my life." Harry began scanning pages, turning them over without reading them out loud. Page after page, after page, Harry turned. "It is all about my life. My parents' murders, the Sorcerer's Stone, Riddle's diary and the Chamber of Secrets, and Sirius' escape from Azkaban and Hermione and I saving him. The Triwizard Tournament, Voldemort's return in the graveyard, our battle in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius falling through the veil, Dumbledore's death, finding the Horcruxes, and Voldemort's defeat is all here. It's not written clearly. It's written vaguely, but there is no way it could mean anything else. For example, here it says, 'a mission of rescue leads to a loss most dear'. That had to be our trip to the Department of Mysteries when…"

Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry sat silently for a moment. "My life isn't my own, it never has been," said Harry as he drew a ragged breath.

Ginny went over and put her arms around Harry, and held him a moment.

If my life was foretold thirteen hundred years ago, then why have I bothered to live at all, Harry wondered? Then he remembered that line from the first page of the book. 'The Future can be changed by sheer force of will.' He had to remember that.

"All right," said Harry steadying himself. "Let's get back to it." Harry turned the page and started reading aloud.

_It will come to pass, that The Twelve shall gather._

_Twelve witches and wizards bound by friendship and blood._

_The fate of the world rests with them._

_Led by the Savior, they will do battle with worst evil ever known._

_If they fail, the world will forever be bathed in darkness, blood, and death._

_The Twelve_

_The First. He is the Savior. It falls to him to defeat the Dark Lord, eyes of emerald he has and the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_The Second. The Savior's mate, fiery in appearance and personality ever stands by the Savior's side as the source of his strength._

_The Third. The Savior's brother, courageous, passionate, and of good humor, he is ever ready to aid the Savior in his quest._

_The Fourth. The Savior's sister, she is the teacher her spirit as unbreakable as diamond, her friendship as strong as steel. She is the Savior's conscience._

_The Fifth. The Savior's friend, the life giver, he possesses loyalty unquestioned, and bravery beyond measure, he will fight to the last for the Savior's cause._

The Sixth. The Heir's brother, his protector, a warrior born possessing courage and bravery beyond measure.

_The Seventh. The Heir of the Savior, heir of the power to vanquish evil, it will fall to him to defeat the Dark Lord if the Savior falls._

_The Eighth. The Heir's mate, the source of his power, her love is without question, her resolve, unyielding._

_The Ninth. The Sage, the Heir's friend, her wisdom is her strength, and her knowledge is her power, she shall be the Heir's conscience._

_The Tenth. The Healer. She is caring and loving with an unbreakable will, her healing touch can save them all._

_The Eleventh. The Trickster, cunning and clever, and loyal to the end, his good humor will provide balance._

_The Twelfth. The Counsel, returned from beyond the veil, his advice is invaluable to the success of the quest._

_These Twelve, warriors all, must face the Dark Lord if his evil is to be vanquished forever. If the Savior and the Heir fall, only a great act of evil can destroy the Dark Lord._

Harry just started at the page for a moment. It was all about him, and the people he loved had been dragged into it. "I'm…I'm sorry," said Harry softly.

"Sorry for what?" asked Ron. "I thought I came off rather well."

Five pairs of eyes slowly turned to Ron. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ron with a shrug.

"Any chance you misread it, Harry?" asked Hermione as she tried not to laugh. "Are you sure it was 'courageous and passionate', and not 'clueless and dimwitted'."

"I am the First, Ginny is the second, Ron is the Third, Hermione is the Fourth, Neville is the Fifth," said Harry, more to himself than anyone else.

"James is the Sixth," said Sirius.

"Albus is obviously the Seventh, Heir of the Savior, and Carly is the Eighth," said Ginny

"Rose is the Ninth," said Hermione.

"Lily is the Tenth," said Neville.

"Hugo is the Eleventh," said Ron.

"And I am the Twelfth," said Sirius.

"'These Twelve, warriors all, must face the Dark Lord if his evil is to be vanquished forever. If the Savior and the Heir fall, only a great act of evil can destroy the Dark Lord'," said Harry.

Ginny put her arms around Harry's neck from behind. "No one blames you, Harry," said Ginny. "You didn't ask for this. Now, turn the page, and let's see what else we can find out."

Harry could barely think. It was so much information so fast. He wanted to run away and hide until he had time to figure out what it all meant, but Ginny was right. They had to know what was going to happen, if the book would tell them. Harry nodded, turned the page, and read the words aloud.

_As the ninth month dawns in the thirty-sixth year since the Dark Lord first fell, two souls shall meet. One bathed in loss, shall be cleansed, the other wrapped in fear shall be released, as they heal each other._

_On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's first fall, two hearts will beat as one, and the Dark Lord will mark the vessel of his return._

_On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's second fall, a baptism of blood will open the door for the Dark Lord's return._

A noble sacrifice born of love, bathed in innocent blood will delay the Dark Lord's rise as one of The Twelve falls.

Harry thought he understood. He stood up, as if struck by lightning. "Read it back Hermione, one passage at a time" said Harry.

"'As the ninth month dawns in the thirty-sixth year since the Dark Lord first fell, two souls shall meet. One bathed in loss, shall be cleansed, the other wrapped in fear shall be released, as they heal each other'," Hermione recited.

"Albus and Carly met on the train at the beginning of September. She had lost her family and he was afraid of hurting someone. Loss and fear, they healed each other," said Harry. He nodded to Hermione to keep reading.

"'On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's first fall, two hearts will beat as one, and the Dark Lord will mark the vessel of his return'," said Hermione.

"October thirty-first is the day he murdered my parents and fell when he attacked me," said Harry. "At the Halloween Dance, Albus and Carly said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. That night, Albus got his scar. Albus is the vessel of the Dark Lord's return." Fear was bubbling within Harry like a potion being brewed. He nodded to Hermione again.

"'On the anniversary of the Dark Lord's second fall, a baptism of blood will open the door for the Dark Lord's return'," said Hermione, her voice starting to tremble slightly.

"That's today," said Harry breathlessly. "This is the anniversary of his second fall! We've got to find the children."

All six drew wands, prepared to do whatever they had to, to protect their family. As Harry pulled the Marauders Map from his pocket, his scar suddenly burned painfully, as it had not done in twenty years.

He ignored it and said the spell to reveal the map, and what he found sent shivers down his spine. Five of them were gathered close together with Danny and Jason in the Charms corridor on the third floor. Albus was also in the hall, and from there position on the map, Albus and Scorpius Malfoy had to be on top of each other. "A baptism of blood," muttered Harry. "My God. Follow me!"

As they rushed from the office, what Harry and the others did not know was that it was already too late.


	33. Chapter 32 – Into the Chamber

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 32 – Into the Chamber**

In the third floor Charms corridor, the New Marauders had just met up. The six students all had a free period, and had been joined outside their classes by Lily and Hugo. They had been there for a few minutes, and they were the only people left in the hallway.

They were discussing going down to the lake to hang out, or just up to the Common Room to do homework. They were talking, laughing, and complaining about their classes. They were behaving as any group of young students would. It was a normal scene that had played out a countless number of times at Hogwarts. What they did not know was that their lives were about to be changed forever.

"So, shall we head down to the lake?" James suggested.

"I've got too much homework I haven't done yet," Danny groaned.

"Me too," said Albus. "I don't know how I'm going to get three essays done by Monday."

"Same way you always do," said Rose with a grin. "You're going to ask me for help."

The group laughed, and decided to head up to Gryffindor Tower, but before they could, a familiar figure ran around the corner and down the hall towards them. Unfortunately, they were too engrossed in their conversations to notice him.

Scorpius Malfoy, who had only minutes earlier murdered his father in the Potions classroom, ran towards the group, still clutching the emerald encrusted dagger, dripping with his father's blood. He was heading for the Headmistress's Office, hoping to Floo away from the castle. As he approached the New Marauders, he remembered how his problems all began when Albus had broken his arm.

The group of students suddenly became aware of Scorpius' approach, and the world seemed to go into slow motion, as Scorpius swung the dagger like a sword at Albus. Carly pushed Albus out of the way, into James, Danny, and Jason, taking all four of them to the ground.

While the dagger missed Albus, it caught Carly in the upper arm, leaving a gash. She screamed as she fell backwards, taking Rose, Lily, and Hugo to the floor with her.

Albus barely knew what happened as he fell, but when he heard Carly scream, he looked and saw her holding her hand on her upper arm, blood trickling from beneath her fingers. Albus leapt to his feet and lunged at Scorpius. Albus caught Scorpius' right wrist with his left hand, preventing him from using the dagger, and grabbed Scorpius by the throat with his right hand.

Albus forced Scorpius back by the throat and the wrist into the wall on the far side of the corridor. Scorpius struck the wall with a sickening crunch, dropping the dagger and falling into a heap on the floor. Albus dropped down on top of him, and without even realizing what he was doing, grabbed the dagger from the floor.

Albus raised the dagger above his head, blade pointed down at the helpless Scorpius beneath him. He brought the dagger down, where it pierced Scorpius' arm. All Albus could feel was rage, and he could hear nothing. He drew back the dagger again lifting it above his head, ready to bring it down and plunge the dagger into Scorpius' chest. He had just begun to move his arm downward towards its target, when he heard something behind him.

"No, Albus! Don't do it!"

As if breaking him out of a trance, Carly's voice brought him crashing back to reality. Albus looked at the dagger in his hand, now dripping with the blood of three people. There was blood on his hand that held the dagger. He looked down at the helpless form beneath him.

"What have I done?" said Albus, barely above a whisper, as he watched the blood that was soaking into Scorpius' robes spreading.

Albus stood up, still holding the dagger in his hand. "What have I done?" said Albus again. He felt as if his blood had turned to ice water. His heart was racing so fast, he was sure it would beat out of his chest, and he had a throbbing pain in the scar on his right palm.

Albus turned to look at where his friends, family, and the girl he loved still sat upon the floor a look of utter shock and even worse, fear, on their faces. It was the fear in Carly's eyes that scared Albus the most.

'Run, Albus,' hissed a voice. It was high-pitched and cold, and strangely familiar, yet he knew he had never heard it before. He was also sure he hadn't just heard it now. The voice was in his head. 'You must run, Albus. You are dangerous. They are coming for you. You must get away. You must run…before you hurt anyone else.'

Had Albus been fully aware of what was happening, he would have realized that the scar on his palm that now clutched the bloody dagger had stopped throbbing dully, and was now burning, as if he was trying to squeeze an open flame in his hands.

Albus began to run as the voice said to. He didn't know where he was going, but somehow there was a specific destination. Over his shoulder, he heard shouts to come back, but he ignored them. He had to get away. He was dangerous. They were coming for him for what he had done.

Suddenly, Albus was panting, out of breath, and in front of a sink in a girls' bathroom. His hand burned worse by the second, but in his fear, he hardly felt it.

'Speak the words,' said the voice.

Unconsciously, as if someone else was in control, a series of hissing sounds came from his mouth. The sink in front of Albus began to move and revealed a pipe. As before when he heard the voice, this was somehow familiar, like something from a story he had heard long ago, but forgotten.

Before another thought could form in him mind, Albus leapt into the pipe.

"Where's Albus?" yelled Harry, barely suppressing panic and ignoring the pain in his scar, as he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius ran down the hallway towards the seven stunned students, still on the floor in the Charms corridor.

It was James that answered, speaking fast as if afraid to stop before his father got the whole story.

"Malfoy cut Carly with some kind of dagger," said James. "Al smashed him into the wall, then fell on top of him and stabbed him in the arm. He was about to stab him again when Carly screamed. He just said 'What have I done?' a couple of times, then he ran for the stairs. He was still holding the dagger. Malfoy got up and ran the other way. I think you just missed him."

Ginny ran to Carly's side. "Are you all right?' asked Ginny, as she looked at the wound.

"Yes, the cut isn't deep," said Carly, the fear radiating from her eyes. "It's already stopped bleeding. We have to find Albus."

Harry searched the Marauders Map for Albus. His thoughts were a jumble. He knew the only thing that mattered was finding his son.

Harry found Albus on the map, and he went numb. "Oh my God. He's going into the Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, now unable to hide the panic from his voice.

Harry ran for the stairs, as the others followed. The only way Albus could enter the Chamber of Secrets was if he could speak Parseltongue, and if he could speak Parseltongue, it was only because Voldemort was already inside him. They had to get there before the chamber entrance closed.

James jumped to his feet. "Marauders, follow me," commanded the second-year. "Al's in trouble." James followed the adults towards the stairs, drawing his wand as he ran.

At the order from their leader, the six other students snapped back to reality, leapt up, and followed, all drawing their wands.

The procession now thirteen strong with Harry at the lead reached the girls' bathroom on the second floor, just in time to see the sink slide back into place.

"No," cried Harry as he flung himself toward the closing sink. It was shut just before he reached it. Harry turned to the others. "I can't speak Parseltongue anymore!"

"Wait," said Hermione breathlessly. "Ron opened the Chamber to get the Basilisk fangs to destroy the Horcruxes."

"I'm not sure I remember," said Ron desperately. "I was just imitating the sounds Harry had made, but that was twenty years ago and I'd heard him say it just a couple of months earlier."

"Please try, Ron," begged Ginny her voice cracking, tears filling her eyes. "My baby is in there."

Ron thought back to that day. He made the sounds he had heard Harry use twenty years earlier. The hissing sounds came from his mouth, as twelve others standing around him all held their breath.

As they looked on, as the last hiss escaped Ron's mouth, the sink began to shift.

Harry whirled around to face the other twelve people standing around him. "James, keep the Marauders here. We're going after Al," he instructed as calmly as he could. He reached up and rubbed his throbbing scar.

"No," said James forcefully. "He's one of us. If you leave us here, we'll just follow you after you leave."

"No, James," said Harry, kneeling down before his son and holding onto both of James' arms. "I need you to stay here and look after the Marauders. We have to go after Al. Please, James. Please."

James nodded, though he didn't want to, he would do as his father asked.

Harry hugged James, Lily, and Carly, as did Ginny. Ron and Hermione hugged Rose and Hugo. Harry looked at Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius, and received silent nods from all. They were ready.

The entrance had closed, so Ron opened it again, and Harry, with the others close behind, leapt into the pipe, leaving the New Marauders alone staring at the open pipe.

James surveyed the group. Lily and Hugo were crying. Rose was crying on Danny's shoulder. Carly just had a blank look on her face. They stood there for a moment, her expression unchanging.

The entrance sealed itself again, and they all stood there in silence. James began to pace. After several minutes, Carly broke the silence.

"I have to help him," said Carly absently. Suddenly, Carly imitated the hissings sounds that Ron had made, and the sink moved revealing the entrance.

"Carly, no!" yelled James, but it was too late. Before James could move to stop her, Carly leapt into the pipe. The opening to the chamber began to close.

"I have to go after her," said James. "The rest of you stay here."

James leapt into the pipe. Rose looked at Danny, and both leapt after him, leaving Jason, Hugo and Lily to watch the entrance close.

"Oh no," said Lily. "What are we going to do?" Lily held onto Hugo tightly.

"They'll be all right," said Jason kneeling down beside them. "Don't worry, they'll be all right." Jason wished he were as confident as he sounded.

Far beneath Hogwarts, Albus climbed through the doorway of the Chamber of Secrets. He ran down the cathedral-like chamber to the end of the room, the bloody dagger still clenched in his right hand, his scar burning more with ever step. He didn't know where he was going or why. He just knew he had to get away. Somehow he had found his way here.

Albus stood in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Suddenly, the pain he had not really felt from the scar in his hand erupted tenfold. The dagger fell from his hand, as the searing pain tore through his scar. The pain seemed to radiate to every part of his body, and he fell to his knees.

"They are coming," the voice said.

To Albus's horror, he realized the voice was the one he had heard earlier in his head, but it was now coming from his mouth. Albus tried to speak. 'Who are you?' but the words would not come out, yet the voice issuing from his mouth replied.

"Foolish boy," laughed the voice in such a cold tone that Albus thought the very air around him had turned to ice. "You know exactly who I am. I am Lord Voldemort, and you belong to me now."

Albus realized he had been tricked. He had listened to the lies that played on his fears, and now Voldemort had him. No matter how hard he tried to move, he could not. Voldemort was in complete control.

"Don't you realize the power you contain, boy?" hissed the voice coming from his mouth, with a sickening laugh. "That's why you had those episodes. You had far more power than you were capable of controlling. You are one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth, and now your power is mine."


	34. Chap 33 – The Revenge of Lord Voldemort

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 33 – The Revenge of Lord Voldemort**

When Harry and the others hit the passage at the end of the pipe, they ran towards the Chamber of Secrets. They were long gone when Carly slid out of the pipe and began to follow them, her wand lit so she could see in the dark passage. James, Rose, and Danny were close behind her, but Carly was moving as fast as she could.

As Harry ran down the passage that he had hoped to never see again, he tried to focus on rescuing Albus. It was impossible not to think of what could happen. He knew he couldn't lose Albus. He couldn't go on if he lost him. The words, 'the vessel of his return,' kept running through his mind.

When Harry and the other five adults reached the Chamber of Secrets, the door was open.

"It didn't stay open last time," said Harry. "I had to open it and go after Ginny."

"Harry," Hermione warned. "It could be a trap."

"What do we do?" asked Ron.

"We spring it," said Ginny. She had forced the tears to stop, but the fear was etched on her face. "I'm getting him back no matter what."

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug. "We'll save him," said Harry. "Albus is strong, he'll fight him."

Ginny just nodded, she couldn't speak.

"I'm in first," said Harry. He cautiously entered the Chamber, the others entering behind him. "Spread out," Harry whispered. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Sirius spread out and slowly started to move down the chamber. They could see Albus standing, back towards them, at the end of the chamber in front of the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry could see Ginny start to take a step as if she was going to run to him, but Harry held up a hand, and she nodded to him reluctantly. They moved slowly, expecting an attack at any moment. Harry wasn't sure exactly what to do.

Was Voldemort in the Chamber with Albus? Was Albus supposed to bring him back somehow? Was someone else waiting to perform a spell like Pettigrew did in the graveyard all those years ago? Could it already be too late?

When Carly came through the entrance to the Chamber, she immediately saw Albus at the far end of the Chamber. She started to run towards him, unconscious of Harry and the others spread out across the Chamber.

Sirius and Neville, who were about fifteen feet apart, lunged towards Carly to try to stop her, but it was too late, she was by them. "Al!" Carly called desperately. "Al! Al!"

"Wait, Carly, no," called Harry, but it was too late.

Harry looked back toward the entrance to see James, Danny, and Rose emerging from the entrance to the chamber.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't stop her," said James as he, Danny, and Rose ran to where the adults stood. "She did what Uncle Ron did to get in."

"Stay here you three," Harry ordered, as he and the rest of the adults continued cautiously towards Albus and Carly.

Carly had stopped about ten feet from Albus. "Al," she said softly with tears in her eyes. "Talk to me, Al."

"I'm sorry," said a cold, high-pitched voice as Albus turned around. "Albus can't come out and play right now, but I can." The evil smile on Albus's face made him look like a different person. The cold, high-pitched voice was coming from Albus's mouth.

Harry stared for a moment in horror. He knew that voice. Harry last heard it twenty years ago. The only thing more terrible than hearing that voice again, was hearing it come from his son.

"Run, Carly," yelled Harry, as the six of them started running toward her. "Get away from him. It's not Al!"

Carly continued to stare at Albus. "Al?" said Carly in shocked, terrified voice. She was rooted in place, too scared to move.

"Carly, get away from him," yelled Harry again. "Please, Carly! It's not Al!" Harry and the others got almost to Carly, when they ran into an invisible barrier that threw them back and to the ground. Harry pulled himself up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder from landing on the stone floor.

"I don't think so, Harry," said the voice of Lord Voldemort. "I think you should all stay and play for a while. It's been so long since I've had any fun."

Suddenly Harry remembered, James, Rose, and Danny. Harry turned and yelled, "James, run!"

James hesitated for only a brief moment, he didn't want to leave them, but he knew he had to. "Let's go," said James to Danny and Rose. They turned to leave.

"Oh, no," said Voldemort with a laugh. "You can't leave yet. You need to stay and play a while. Serpensortia Maxima!"

Suddenly, James, Rose, and Danny's escape was blocked by dozens of snakes hissing and moving slowly down the Chamber towards them.

"Harry," cried Ginny upon seeing James, Rose, and Danny could not escape. The adults began to move towards them.

"No," called James. "We can handle the snakes, Dad. Just save Al."

The three students spread out as the snakes got closer. "Use Reducto," ordered James.

The adults stopped, as they saw the three students put all the months of training to use in an attack on the snakes advancing on them. As the snakes were killed, more took their place, but the three students were holding their own. It was a standoff.

Harry and the others turned back to Albus and Carly. They tried spell after spell to get through the barrier, but nothing worked.

"Crucio," yelled Voldemort, pointing Albus's hand at Carly. Even though there was no wand in Albus's hand, Carly fell to the ground screaming and writhing in agony. After a few moments, Voldemort canceled the spell, and she was still.

'No don't hurt her,' Albus tried to scream, but he had no control over his mouth.

"Poor, Albus," said Voldemort gleefully. "Your father never learned that the people he cared about were doomed. I guess you'll learn it now…as will he."

"Ohhhh," moaned Carly as she started to regain consciousness. Carly was completely dazed. The pain had not completely subsided and Carly could barely move.

"Let them go," begged Harry, ignoring the pain in his scar that threatened to rip open his skull. "It's me you want! Take me! Just let them go! PLEASE!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Voldemort's voice from Albus's mouth. "I spent twenty years in the most exquisite agony. All the while, I had only one thought, one desire. I had but one purpose and goal, that someday I would have my revenge on you. And now, finally, I will have the revenge that I have been denied for so long. I'm going to kill everyone you care about, right here in this Chamber. I'm going to make you watch, as they die one by one. I'm going to make you listen to them scream." Albus's emerald eyes turned scarlet as Voldemort spoke. "And now, just for Albus, I think we'll start with his little friend."

Albus was fighting Voldemort for control, but he couldn't move and he couldn't speak. His scarred hand exploded with more pain with every word Voldemort spoke, but it paled in comparison to the agony of seeing his family hurt.

"Crucio," bellowed Voldemort, and Carly began to writhe in pain on the floor again, her screams were echoing off the walls.

Albus saw the girl he loved in unspeakable pain, her screams tearing his heart apart. He summoned every ounce of strength he had. He forced his knees to buckle and he fell to his knees, breaking the curse on Carly.

"What do you think you're going to do, boy?" hissed Voldemort. "You can't honestly think you can stop me."

Albus had to end this. No matter what, he couldn't let Voldemort hurt his family. He couldn't let him hurt Carly anymore. Nothing else mattered but saving them, not even his own life.

Albus tried to move. Voldemort fought every movement, and the pain was excruciating, but he forced his right hand down onto the dagger that lay beside him on the stone floor. Albus lifted it in front of him and forced his left hand to cover his right. It took all his strength he had to lift the dagger above his head, the tip of the blade pointing directly at his heart.

Harry, and the others began to scream as they saw Albus force the dagger up over his head, and suddenly Harry remembered the last line of the prophecy. 'A noble sacrifice born of love, bathed in innocent blood will delay the Dark Lord's rise as one of The Twelve falls.'

Albus held the dagger above him, mustering the strength to move his muscles. 'What are you doing boy? You can't stop me,' said Voldemort.

The voice was no longer coming from Albus's mouth. Albus was hearing it in his head again. Albus knew Voldemort fighting against him was costing him some of his control, but Albus was almost exhausted, and he knew he couldn't hang on for long. Albus didn't want to die, but in a few moments he would lose what little control he had regained, and everyone he loved would die at his hands. There was no choice. He couldn't let that happen.

Pained words issued from Albus' mouth. The strain in his voice was evident.

"I will…not…let you…hurt…them," said Albus through gritted teeth, his eyes returning to their normal emerald color. Albus mustered every last ounce of strength he possessed, and plunged the dagger into his chest.


	35. Chap 34 – Promises Broken, Promises Kept

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 34 – Promises Broken, Promises Kept**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Harry. Everyone else around him screamed as well, but he could only hear his own voice as he watched the blade pierce his son's chest.

Suddenly, the barrier was gone and the snakes disappeared. A black mist poured from Albus's mouth. It swirled in the air, and then the cold, high-pitched voice was heard from it.

"I will have my revenge on you, Harry Potter! This whelp is but the first to die!" The mist shot up, and through the top of the chamber as if it were not there.

Nine pairs of feet ran toward where Albus still kneeled, the dagger in his chest, his hands still around the handle, a blank look upon his ghostly white face. Albus fell back, his twitching muscles, pulling the dagger from his chest. It landed with a clang on the stone floor, as he landed with a thud beside it as a pool of his blood formed around him.

Harry and Ginny dropped to their knees on either side of their young son. Harry gently lifted him onto his lap, as Ginny held his face in her hands. The others gathered around them. James picked Carly up. As she looked and saw Albus's body, she screamed, and James did all he could to hold on to her as she started to collapse, still screaming. Rose collapsed against Danny. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Sirius looked on in horror and shock. Carly's screams and the sobs of all of them all echoed off the walls of the stone chamber.

As his parents held him, Albus began to speak. "D-Dad. M-Mum." His voice was just barely loud enough to hear. His breaths were getting shallower with each passing second.

"We're here, baby," said Ginny, tears streaming down her face, and a pain in her chest as if her heart had been pierced with a sword. "My brave boy."

"S-sorry. Couldn't…l-let him…h-hurt…anyone," Albus wheezed.

"You stopped him," said Harry, his voice cracking with grief as tears spilled from his eyes. "He won't hurt anyone now, Al. You saved us all."

"L-love…you…a-all," choked Albus.

"We all love you," said Ginny through her tears.

"C-Carly," said Albus, his voice weakening.

At the sound of her name, Carly broke free of James, and fell to the floor next to Ginny. Carly lifted Albus' hand to her cheek and held it there, and looked into his eyes through her tears. His hand was already growing cold.

"S-sorry…I can't…k-keep…my…p-promise," wheezed Albus, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. "I…l-love…you."

"I love you, Al," said Carly, her tears stinging her eyes. She leaned down and kissed him. She felt his lips growing cold. She pulled back and saw his eyes close. Carly reached up and clutched the phoenix charm hanging from her necklace. It was bloody from her leaning down to him. Ginny put her arms around Carly and held her as she cried uncontrollably for the boy she loved as Ginny cried for her son.

Harry watched as Albus's breaths became barely perceptible. This was the worst possible nightmare Harry could have ever imagined. Just that morning, things were good. They were happy. And now, nothing could ever be good again. He could never be happy again. Why had his son been taken from him? Why couldn't he have protected him? Why?

Harry looked at those standing around, at the grief on their faces and the tears in their eyes. He knew they all felt his pain.

Harry looked up, but not at the ceiling of the chamber. He looked up as if nothing was there as if there was no castle, just sky above him, and as if he was speaking to the very universe itself, he whispered. "Please…someone help me."

Before the sounds of Harry's words died, with the sound of a thunderbolt a bright flash of light erupted above them, throwing all of them to the ground, and throwing Harry, Ginny, and Carly back from Albus, causing his body to slip to the floor.

Harry was dazed at what had happened, but the sound he heard was one he had not heard in many, many years. It was a sound he had heard once before in this very chamber. It was the unmistakable sound of a phoenix.

Harry watched, as Fawkes seemed to fly out of the very light above them. The light vanished, and the scarlet and gold phoenix landed between Harry and Albus. The phoenix looked at Harry for a moment, and then turned to Albus, lowering his head over the gaping wound in the young boy's chest. The phoenix cried and tears splashed in the blood in his wound.

A moment later, Albus gasped for air, and Fawkes flapped his wings and flew into the air. Albus's breathing became normal, and the wound vanished. He remained unconscious, but he was alive. Carly crawled to Albus and put her ear to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She clutched him tightly and cried as they lay there in a pool of his blood. Ginny held Albus's hand and cried tears of joy. The others on the floor around him were too shocked to move. They stared at Albus as he breathed. Not really comprehending what had just happened, but knowing Albus was alive.

Harry looked towards the entrance to the Chamber, the direction Fawkes had flown off in. Fawkes landed on the stone floor near the entrance of the chamber. As Harry looked at him, beside Fawkes appeared a tall man, with a flowing white beard and bright blue eyes, wearing half moon spectacles, slightly askew on his crooked nose. He smiled warmly at Harry. Although his lips did not move, Harry heard his voice speak as clearly in his mind, as if he was standing beside him.

'Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it,' said the voice of Albus Dumbledore in Harry's mind. After making the statement he had made to Harry so many years ago, Albus Dumbledore and Fawkes vanished.

Harry stared down at his son, watching his breathing. His prayer had been answered. Nothing else mattered.

Late that night, in the Forbidden Forest, a solitary figure stumbled through the darkness. He was wearing Hogwarts school robes, adorned with silver and green trim and a large spot of his own blood, the crest of Slytherin House upon his chest.

Scorpius' arm throbbed painfully from where the dagger had pierced his skin. The cloth he had tied around it had stopped the flow of blood, but did nothing for the pain. His head hurt from where it was smashed against the wall of the hallway.

He was exhausted, hungry, and cold, and had no place to go. Scorpius didn't try to Floo away from the school. He didn't think he would make it to the Headmistress's Office before someone stopped him, so he had opted for the Forbidden Forest instead.

Scorpius sat down to rest by a tree. The moonlight was dull from the half moon, and was mostly blocked by trees, but enough was getting through, that he noticed when a black mist formed around him and blocked out the light of the moon.

"Hello," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the black mist.

"What are you?" asked Scorpius cautiously.

"I'm a friend," replied the voice softly. "What is your name, boy?"

"Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," said Scorpius. "What are you?"

"Ah, I knew your father," said the voice, ignoring Scorpius' question. "He served me once, long ago, as did much of your family."

"My father is dead," said Scorpius without the least little bit of emotion.

"Oh, that is most unfortunate," said the voice without the slightest bit of sympathy. "How did your father die?"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment. "I murdered him," said Scorpius with no more emotion than his previous statement. "I stabbed him in the heart with a dagger." The tone of Scorpius' voice proclaimed the pride he had in what he had done.

"Is that so, Scorpius?" said the voice, a gleeful edge clearly audible. "Well then…you'll do nicely."


	36. Chapter 35 – Pieces of the Puzzle

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 35 – Pieces of the Puzzle**

Harry wasn't sure what was going on around him. He was looking up, as if he was lying on the ground. He saw two men wielding swords, dueling. They seemed slightly fuzzy, as if he was looking through the lens of a camera that was not quite focused. He had a strange sense of calm, even though the sight before him should have been shocking. Few wizards used swords, as wands were far more effective. As he watched the fierce duel before him, he recognized one of the combatants. The snakelike red eyes were unmistakable. It was Voldemort, wielding an ebony blade. Somehow, the sense of calm over him did not vanish at this realization. As he watched the swords clang, he realized who it was who was battling Voldemort. It was Albus, at least it looked like Albus, but older. Albus was battling Voldemort with the Sword of Gryffindor. Albus swung the sword.

Just then, Harry woke up. It had been a dream. Harry sat up. Ginny was sleeping in bed next to him, curled up at his side as always. It was late, almost two o'clock in the morning.

It had been two weeks since he had carried Albus's unconscious body out of the Chamber of Secrets. Albus was still unconscious, but he knew he would be all right. He knew Fawkes and Dumbledore would not have saved his son's life, only to let him remain like that.

Harry got dressed and collected the book, 'The Prophecy of The Twelve', and all the notes Hermione had made. There were still things he didn't understand. Most shocking among them, when they went back to the book after they emerged from the chamber, the last line had changed. The words, 'as one of The Twelve falls', had vanished.

The dream Harry had just had, so similar to the one he had at Christmas, but yet different, didn't do anything to help him understand it.

Harry walked down to the Hospital Wing, and quietly pushed open the door. Albus was lying on the bed and another was pushed near it, on which Carly slept, holding his hand. Harry remembered the day so long ago, when he awoke with Ginny next to him at The Burrow. When Albus wakes up, she'll be there, thought Harry, it was a comforting thought.

As he turned to leave, he realized, someone else was there. James was sitting on the bed in the corner, staring at Albus and Carly. Harry hadn't seen him when he came in. He walked over and sat down beside him. "James, it's awfully late. Are you all right?" asked Harry softly.

"I couldn't sleep," said James flatly. He paused. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Always," replied Harry. He could tell something was on James mind. Harry put his arm around James shoulders.

"It wasn't fun, was it?" asked James.

"What wasn't fun?" asked Harry confusedly.

"All your adventures," said James slowly. "I thought they were so cool when you told us about them. Three headed dogs, fighting a Basilisk, defeating Dementors, fighting dragons, I always thought things like that would be fun and exciting. But now…they weren't, were they?"

"No, they weren't," said Harry softly. "I was scared to death most of the time. I got by on luck. I should have died a dozen times over. They weren't fun at all. I do understand that they seem that way, though. Living them is a lot different than hearing the stories."

"When we were in the Chamber…I wasn't excited, I was scared," said James softly. "I was scared I wouldn't be able to stop the snakes and they would get Rose and Danny. I was scared that you, Mum, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Neville, or Sirius would be hurt." James voice began to crack. "I was afraid we were going to lose Al. Then…I thought we did. It wasn't fun and it wasn't exciting…it was terrible."

Harry pulled James into his lap and hugged him tight. "It's all right, James," said Harry. "There's no shame in being scared." Harry pulled his son back and looked him in the eyes. "While you were in the Chamber, you fought bravely. I made the right choice making you the Marauders' leader. You led Rose and Danny in fighting those snakes, even though you were afraid. I would rather have someone who was smart enough to know when to be afraid behind me, than someone foolish enough not to be afraid."

James nodded and slid back onto the bed. "Thanks, Dad," said James.

"You should go to bed, James," said Harry. "You shouldn't be out this late."

"I know. I'll head back to bed soon. I would just like to sit here a little longer," said James.

Harry kissed James on the forehead, and left the Hospital Wing.

Harry walked until he got to the one place he thought that perhaps, maybe he could find answers. Perhaps being near him would somehow give him the answers he needed.

The night was calm. There was not a breeze in the air. Harry walked down by the lake. The moonlight was bright and reflected off the lake. It was bright enough next to the marble tomb, which also reflected the light, to read by.

Harry sat on the ground and leaned against the marble tomb in which lay the body of Albus Dumbledore. He went over the notes and what was in the book. He had pieced most of it together, but something was still eluding him. He didn't know why the last part of the prophecy disappeared from the book. Shouldn't the book have known Dumbledore would save Albus? He didn't really understand why his dream changed. His first dream and now this new one were obviously related, but how? Harry felt the answer was on the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn't grasp it. He felt like he had the pieces of a puzzle, but no idea what the picture was he was trying to make.

"I wish you were here, Professor," said Harry softly. "I could really use your help."

Before Harry could even realize what he had said, before him stood Albus Dumbledore. He was smiling down at him, just the way he remembered him.

Harry leapt to his feet, dropping the book and the notes from his lap. "Professor Dumbledore," said Harry in disbelief. "Is it really you, or have I gone mad?"

"Hello, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "You have most definitely not gone mad."

"Are you really here?" asked Harry. Harry wasn't sure if Dumbledore's previous statement had answered that question or not.

"More or less," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile.

Harry threw his arms around him. "Thank you," said Harry. "Thank you so much. You gave me back my son."

"You need not thank me," said Professor Dumbledore. "Consider us even for the mistakes I made long ago. Now, what can I do for you? We haven't much time."

Harry just looked at him for a moment. He knew that soon he would be gone. He wanted so much more time, but had to take the few precious minutes he had. "Do you know what is in this book?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I've been watching over you since I died, so yes, I do," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Why would the book say that Albus would die, then change?" asked Harry.

"I would think that would be obvious," said Professor Dumbledore.

"If Merlin saw everything else, then why didn't he know you would save Albus?" asked Harry.

"Because I was not supposed to," said Professor Dumbledore. "The dead are not supposed to interfere with the lives of the living. I figured I could break the rules just this once." Dumbledore winked at him.

Harry thought for a moment about his dreams. The dream had been different after Professor Dumbledore saved Albus. "Professor, at Christmas, I had a dream," said Harry. "I saw James, older by at least five years, maybe more. He was battling Voldemort. Voldemort killed him, and Lily killed Voldemort with the Killing Curse. Tonight I had the same dream, but it had changed. Now Albus was fighting Voldemort. It ended before I got to see what happened."

"Harry, this could be interpreted in many ways," said Professor Dumbledore. "I think the change in the dream is almost certainly due to my actions. Saving Albus was not something Merlin foresaw. The book changed to reflect what had happened, however unpredictable."

"So, then by saving Albus, you changed the future," said Harry. "That's why the last line of the prophecy disappeared. Al was…supposed to die." Harry's voice quivered slightly. "It was his destiny."

"I don't believe so," said Professor Dumbledore. "Destiny is a finicky thing, Harry. The universe has a plan. It is hard to know whether any event in was the work of destiny and that event was fated to happen, or if an event was going to happen do to the normal ebb and flow of life. Just because Merlin foresaw Albus's death, does not mean that Albus was destined to die, only that he was going to. It is just as possible that the Universe's grand plan, whatever it may be, may be served by Albus's survival, just as it may have been served by his death. We really can't know."

Harry thought of the last line on the page that described the Twelve. "The book said, 'if the Savior and the Heir fall, only a great act of evil can destroy the Dark Lord'. In my first dream, Lily used the Killing Curse," said Harry. "Whether Al lived or died, I won't survive to face Voldemort."

"Perhaps, but remember Merlin's words, 'the future can be changed by sheer force of will,' so you may yet survive," said Professor Dumbledore. "Do not make the mistake of feeling your future is not your own. Just because it has been foreseen, doesn't mean it can't be changed."

Harry had hoped maybe that was wrong, that Voldemort would not still return, but it was clear. Voldemort didn't die in the Chamber when Albus stabbed himself. He was still out there somewhere, and he would be back. Albus had delayed his return, but maybe that would be enough.

"Voldemort will be back," said Harry softly.

"I believe he will. I must leave you now, Harry," said Professor Dumbledore. "I am afraid I will not be able to return. Saving Albus, and coming here tonight, has used up what little earthly magic I had left."

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

"Don't be. I put it to good use. I have no regrets about it," said Professor Dumbledore. He smiled. "You never know. Perhaps someday, I'll be able to help you out again."

"Professor, can others return?" asked Harry. He knew he shouldn't ask. He knew there were things that were much more important than his seeing his parents, yet Harry couldn't help but ask.

"I'm sorry, Harry, it takes exceptional magic in life, to carry it into death. Your parents were powerful…but not that powerful," said Professor Dumbledore. "Until we meet again, in the life beyond…farewell."

And with that, Albus Dumbledore faded away before Harry's eyes.

Harry thought a lot about what Dumbledore said. Could it be that the future really wasn't set? Could he alter it through force of will alone? He didn't know, but he would certainly try.


	37. Chapter 36 – Reflections on the Future

**Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve**

**By**

**Lewis M. Brooks, III**

**Chapter 36 – Reflections on the Future**

Albus opened his eyes. Not another time waking up in the Hospital Wing he thought. Then he realized. He shouldn't have been waking up at all.

Albus could tell from the light coming through the window that it was morning. He ached all over, like a herd of stampeding hippogriffs had trampled him. Then he realized he was not alone.

Carly was lying on another bed next to him, holding his hand. He tried to shake the thought of what he had done to her from his mind, but he could not. He could still see her writhing in pain and hear her screaming.

He knew the actions were not his own, and that for her to be here now, she must know that too, but it still didn't make it any easier.

Albus stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He never knew he could feel like this. He never knew he could love anyone like this. He had been willing to die for all of them, but for Carly most of all.

Carly began to stir, and lifted her head. She looked at him and smiled, and he returned it warmly. Carly didn't say anything. She just pulled herself up sat on the edge of his bed and leaned down and kissed him.

When she broke the kiss, she hugged him, so tight he almost couldn't breathe, but he didn't care.

Carly pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. Albus looked back into hers. "We've got to stop meeting like this," said Carly. "I don't think it's healthy to spend so much time in the Hospital Wing."

Albus laughed. "I'm sorry to put you through this again, Carly," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault. You saved me. Don't blame yourself, I won't let you," said Carly, fiercely.

"All right…no blaming myself," Albus agreed. He noticed something red on the phoenix charm that hung from her necklace. "Is that blood on your necklace?"

"Yes," said Carly. "I got some of your blood on the phoenix. I put a charm on it so it would never come off, so I can have you close to me all the time. I know that sounds silly."

"No, it's not silly at all," Albus protested as he stared into Carly's eyes.

"I better go tell everyone you are awake. They will all want to see you," said Carly.

"Wait," said Albus. He grinned. "Before you go, kiss me again. I need to make sure I'm not dreaming."

Carly smiled, leaned down, and pressed her lips to his.

"Definitely not dreaming," said Albus with a smile.

Carly left to spread the news that Albus was awake. Madam Jennings gave Albus a potion and performed a spell that alleviated much of the soreness he felt.

Albus thought about what had happened. He could have been the cause of the deaths of everyone he loved. How could he ever live with that?

Albus had many visitors over the next few minutes: Sirius, Teddy, Rose, Danny, Neville, Jason, and Hugo all came in to see him for a short while, then left to let him get some rest.

As they left, Rose stayed a minute.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Al," said Rose. "You're my best friend, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," said Albus with a reassuring smile.

Rose hugged him tightly for a moment, and then left.

Albus sat alone for a few minutes before he got three more guests. Ginny, Hermione, and Lily came in to see him.

"Are you all right, Al?" asked a tearful Lily.

"I'm fine. Come here," said Albus, and he pulled his little sister into a hug.

When Lily let go, Hermione hugged Albus.

"Are you all right, Mum?" asked Albus. Ginny had not sat down on the bed as the other two had.

"Hermione, can you take Lily down for breakfast?" asked Ginny.

"Sure," said Hermione, understandingly. Lily and Hermione both said goodbye, and they left for breakfast.

Ginny sat down on the edge of Albus' bed, and gathered her son in her arms, holding him tight. Albus held on to her just as tightly.

"Are you sure you are all right?" asked Ginny, trying not to start crying again. "I thought we'd lost you. I was so scared."

"I'm fine, Mum. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't let him hurt all of you," said Albus. "I just couldn't let that happen."

"I know, sweetheart. You're just like your father," said Ginny, mustering a smile. As Ginny held him in her arms, she thought back to the day so long ago, where she had thought she'd lost Harry to Voldemort.

"Mum, what happened?" asked Albus. "I should not still be alive. I knew I wasn't going to survive. How did I?"

"I'll let your father explain," said Ginny with a smile. "As far as I am concerned, it is no less than a miracle."

The door opened, and James came in. "Hey, mate," said James as he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"I better go," said Ginny, letting go of Albus. "Your Dad should be here soon, he had to get some things together first."

"I love you, Mum," said Albus with a smile.

"I love you too, Al," said Ginny, and she kissed him on the forehead, then left, leaving Albus and James alone.

James was quiet for a moment. "You shouldn't have done that, Al," said James.

"What shouldn't I have done?" asked Albus.

"You shouldn't have run away, after what happened with Malfoy," said James. "You looked terrified. I would never have let anything happen to you, you should know that." James leaned over and hugged his brother.

"Voldemort knew just what to say to me to make me forget that I have nothing to be afraid of when my family is around," said Albus with a sigh.

They sat quietly for a moment. "I want to apologize, Al. You were right. It wasn't cool the day you broke Malfoy's arm," said James.

"Took you long enough to realize that," said Albus with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I had a little help with that," said James. "Adventures are overrated."

"You did a great job on the snakes," said Albus. "Dad did a good job picking you as our leader."

"Yeah, well, leadership isn't everything it's cracked up to be," said James with a laugh. "You're right though, I am good at it, aren't I?"

The two brothers laughed, and the Hospital Wing door opened and Harry came in.

"Hey, boys," said Harry. "James, if you are finished visiting, can I talk to Al?"

"Sure, Dad," said James. "See you later, little brother." James stood and left the Hospital Wing.

Harry sat down on the edge of Albus' bed, and pulled him into hug. For a moment, he said nothing. He just wanted to hug him.

"How do you feel?" asked Harry, letting go of his son.

"Not too bad, just a little sore and tired," said Albus with a smile. "I really can't complain under the circumstances."

"I came to fulfill a promise," said Harry. "Before I do though, I need you to promise me two things."

"All right," said Albus. He was quite curious as to what it was his father wanted him to promise.

"First, you must promise not to let anything I tell you rule your life," said Harry. "I let things rule my life for far too long. I pushed your mother away to try and protect her once, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. Don't make the same mistake I did. You must promise me you will live, and deal with what happens when it happens."

"I will, Dad. I don't know why I'm alive…I should be dead," said Albus. "I won't waste time on what I can't change, I promise. By the way, just out of curiosity…how am I alive?"

Harry smiled, thinking back on that day so long ago as he stood under his invisibility cloak in Hagrid's house. "A very long time ago, Professor Dumbledore made me a promise, and he kept it," said Harry. "I'll explain more in a minute."

Albus nodded. "What's the other promise?" asked Albus.

"I can't tell you. You have to promise me you will do it without knowing what it is, then I can tell you," said Harry.

Albus pondered this. Of course he had to say yes, but he wondered if someday he would regret it. "All right, I promise," said Albus curiously.

Harry placed the book, 'The Prophecy of The Twelve' in Albus's hands. "I suspect you will be able to read this, but I think we are the only two people who can."

Father and son sat and read through the book and went over Hermione's notes. Harry explained to Albus how Professor Dumbledore and Fawkes had saved his life.

Then came the time for Harry to make a decision. Should he tell Albus about the two dreams he had? The dreams seemed clear. If it really was the future he saw, he would not survive to face Voldemort. Albus would have to be the one to face him.

Harry thought he had forgiven Professor Dumbledore long ago for the things that were kept from him when he was in school. Deep down, Harry now realized that he had never really forgiven Professor Dumbledore. At this moment, as he sat, as Professor Dumbledore had so long ago, with a small boy asking the most important question of all, Harry knew how hard it had been for Professor Dumbledore to make that decision. Harry finally, after all these years, really forgave Professor Dumbledore, and in that moment, he made his decision.

"Al, that's all of it. Someday, this book may give us more, but until then, best not to dwell on it," said Harry.

"He's really not gone then," said Albus softly. "I only delayed him."

"Yes," said Harry sadly. "Voldemort will return, I'm afraid."

"What was the promise I made, Dad?" asked Albus, afraid he already knew.

"Some day, it may come down to you or me versus Voldemort. As long as I am alive, you will leave him to me. You read the book. It falls to you to defeat him if…I fall," said Harry as a tear slid down his cheek. "I won't fall, Al."

"Dad, I don't want you to face him alone," said Albus forcefully.

Harry put his hand on Albus's shoulder to calm him. "I know, but I need to know you will let me," said Harry.

Albus had no choice. He nodded, and they sat in silence for a minute. Harry had a few questions he had to ask, and broke the silence.

"Al, what did Voldemort say to you while he had control of you?" asked Harry.

Albus told him everything Voldemort had said, including that he was one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth.

"At least now I know I probably won't blow anything else up," said Albus with a chuckle. "At least not accidentally." Albus paused. "How did Voldemort make me perform that magic? My wand was in my pocket, but he never made me take it out."

"I don't know," said Harry. "Wandless magic is possible, but only by very advanced wizards and witches, and then, usually only for simple spells. Those spells you did were not simple. Voldemort may have been telling you the truth when he told you how powerful you are. When you are stronger, maybe you should try practicing wandless magic."

"Dad, there is just one other thing I don't understand," said Albus. "Why didn't Voldemort give me dreams and visions and make my scar hurt for all those months since Halloween? He did those things to you, and he was only connected to you, he was inside me that whole time."

Harry had thought about this, and knew he had an answer. "That's easy, Al," said Harry. "It was because of Carly."

"What do you mean?" asked Albus confusedly.

"Voldemort cannot understand love, I know that from personal experience," said Harry. "Love is the power the Dark Lord knows not, to quote another prophecy. More than that, it's almost like poison to him. You loved Carly all those months, and he could do nothing to get to you. Your love for her was like a shield. It was probably torture for him to be within you all that time."

"So when I attacked Malfoy…I gave Voldemort the opportunity he needed," said Albus softly.

"It isn't your fault…but yes, that did give him the opportunity he needed," said Harry. "You threw Malfoy against the wall, but I know it was Voldemort who made you pick up the dagger."

"If Carly hadn't yelled, I might have…killed him," said Albus, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Not you, Voldemort," said Harry, insistently. "Don't ever confuse the two."

Albus nodded, but it still didn't make the memory go away.

"What happened to Malfoy?" asked Albus. "Is he all right? When he attacked us, I think the dagger already had blood on it."

Harry took a breath and let it out. "Scorpius murdered his father," said Harry. "We found Professor Malfoy's body in his classroom later that day. Scorpius hasn't been seen since. The Ministry of Magic is looking for him, but I'm not sure they will find him."

Somehow, Albus knew he had not seen the last of Scorpius Malfoy.

"So, when can I get out of here?" asked the first-year.

"A couple of days, when you're a little stronger," said Harry. "I can see how tired you are."

Albus nodded. Harry hugged Albus, and his son returned the embrace.

As Harry walked toward the door, Albus called to him. "Dad, if you see Carly, would you ask her to come see me?"

Harry smiled. "She's been waiting outside while we talked," said Harry. "I'll send her right in."

Albus knew the future was uncertain, but he also knew his father was right. He could easily be tempted to push Carly away for her own protection, but he would not. At least, he would try not to. He knew it could become very hard to do.

Harry stood looking out from the Astronomy Tower, over the grounds of Hogwarts, bathed in the brilliant light from the setting sun. The next day he would board the train with his family, and return home to Godric's Hollow for the summer holiday. Harry smiled at the thought that his family would return home with one more member than when they left.

Harry and Ginny had already decided they would continue to teach at Hogwarts. Sirius was going to be assisting Harry with Defense Against the Dark Arts classes next year. The whole family would be back. They thought it was best to keep The Twelve together as much as possible. That wouldn't be all that hard.

"Knut for your thoughts," came a voice from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Ginny standing there. No matter how many years they were together, she was more beautiful to him every day. The setting sun made her hair look like it was on fire. "God you're beautiful," said Harry.

Ginny walked to him and he kissed her deeply and passionately, holding her in his arms.

"I love it when you kiss me like that," said Ginny with a breathless sigh, as they broke apart.

"I rather enjoy it myself," said Harry with a grin. Harry took her right hand, lifted it up, and looked at the heart shaped emerald ring on her finger that had once belonged to his mother.

"Do you remember when I gave this to you?" asked Harry with a smile.

"Silly question," said Ginny with a smile. "It was one of the happiest moments of my life. I'm not likely to forget it."

"Could you have imagined any of what has happened, good or bad since then?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny with a smile, but her smile faded. "It's not over yet is it? Voldemort is still out there…and he'll be back."

"Yes. He is out there…and he will be back," said Harry, with a sigh. "Someday that book will reveal something else to us. Until it does, we can only live our lives. Harry wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close to him.

"Are you all right?" asked Ginny, as she rested her head against his chest.

For twenty years, Harry had tried to give Ginny the answer she wanted to that very question. He had thought the past was behind him, but this whole year showed that the demons had never really left him. The past still haunted him.

He knew The Twelve would face Voldemort again, but that Albus had bought them time to prepare, nearly at the cost of his life. Harry would see that the New Marauders continued their training, so they would be ready for Voldemort when the time came, but he would not let Voldemort rule their lives. He knew the happiness he had enjoyed could end any minute and he didn't want to waste it.

He had his family and friends, and he would live every precious moment with them all as if it was the last, or at least he would try to. Almost losing Albus had shown him why he had to put the past behind him and live. After twenty years of waiting, he could finally give Ginny the one answer he knew she wanted to hear.

"Yes, love…I'm all right."

**To be concluded in Harry Potter and the Final Chapter**

**Description**

Legend tells of a weapon known as the Sword of Souls. The ebony blade has cut a path of destruction through the centuries. Passed from Dark Wizard to Dark Wizard by death, its only goal is to create the death, suffering, and blood it craves and to collect evil souls to add to its own power.

Merlin, the greatest wizard who ever lived fell to the ebony blade of the Sword of Souls. Thirteen hundred years later, The Sword of Souls may be Harry Potter's only chance to rid the world of Voldemort forever. But will the price of Voldemort's destruction be Harry's soul?

In 1945, Albus Dumbledore defeated Gellert Grindelwald, transferring the allegiance of the Elder Wand…but what other weapon of immense power called Grindelwald it's master? Upon Grindelwald's defeat, his home, Castle Grindelwald, which stands in the Black Forest of Germany, became magically sealed, and no magic has ever been able to open it. Did Grindelwald possess a weapon of untold power, far greater than the Elder Wand? Did the Sword of Souls call Grindelwald its master? What other secrets lay within the sealed within the castle, and how can it be unsealed?

In Harry Potter and the Final Chapter, the lives of Harry, Albus, the rest of The Twelve, and their friends will be turned upside down, as a final confrontation with the Dark Lord approaches. It has been five years since Albus nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort has not been seen or heard from since…but that is about to change. Even as Harry Potter and his son prepare to celebrate the birthday they share, unbeknownst to them, Voldemort is about to walk the earth again.

As Voldemort and Harry both seemingly race to find the weapon that each believes to be their key to final victory, can Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Sirius guide their family through another year at Hogwarts? Voldemort is not the only challenge they face.

As the first Triwizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts since 1994 approaches, old friends will return, and new friends will be made. Young love will be tested, and new loves found. Before the year is over, Harry will travel to Castle Grindelwald and Nurmengard Prison. He will travel to Stonehenge, the most ancient and magical site in Britain, and he will seek out the tomb of the Founders themselves.

The Twelve and their friends will face dragons, magical swords, enchanted daggers, love, hate, ghosts, ancient books, funerals, proposals, weddings, exams, graduation, unicorns, nightmares, the press, and so much more, and perhaps the biggest questions of all…who will not survive?

Harry Potter and the Final Chapter, is (my version) of the conclusion to the story of Harry Potter.

**Author's Note**

This is my second novel length Harry Potter Fanfiction. This story is around 644,000 words and one hundred and seven chapters, plus two epilogues and an alternate ending epilogue.

I have previously written, "Chapter 37, Picking up the Pieces," which is my take on the unwritten 37th Chapter of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". I would recommend reading that before reading this, as there are a number of references to that story. I also wrote a novel length Fanfiction called Harry Potter and the Legend of the Twelve. You really need to read that before reading this one.

I had intended that all three stories fit into established canon including Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, as well as other items J.K. Rowling has stated are true in interviews, but not included in the Epilogue to DH. However, new canon has been revealed since I began this that contradicts my story.

This story is meant as the ninth Harry Potter story, picking up where the Legend of the Twelve left off. I set out to tell a story of an ending to Harry's story, and this one does just that.

As you probably noticed, this story is rated "Mature," and includes "Scenes of a Sexual Nature" among the warnings. I don't feel that it's "graphic", but it is there. I think I would call it a strong PG-13 or a mild R.


End file.
